True Happiness
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Jessa4865. Quelque chose se passe terriblement mal au cours d’une mission et le SGC est laissé à la merci des caprices d’une enfant de trois ans.
1. Chapter 1

**True Happiness  
**

**Auteur**** : Jessa4865**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance/Humour  
Résumé : Quelque chose se passe terriblement mal au cours d'une mission et le SGC est laissé à la merci des caprices d'une enfant de trois ans.  
Spoiler: il est possible qu'il y en ait de la saison 7 _(euh, je n'en ai pas vu…)_

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just taking them out for some fun. I'll put them back when I'm done. Promise.

Note de l'auteur : Se passe quelque part au cours de la saison 7, mais pas à un moment précis.

Note du traducteur : Voici une autre fic de Jessa. Beaucoup plus drôle que la fic précédente 'The In-Laws'. Une Carter comme on l'a rarement rencontrée ! lol La fic comporte un prologue et 18 chapitres. Un grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Comme pour 'The In-Laws', j'enverrai vos commentaires traduits à Jessa, alors n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

SG-1 trébucha précipitamment sur la rampe avec davantage d'empressement qu'à l'accoutumée. Une autre fuite réussie de justesse. Le Général Hammond se tenait devant eux, souriant de manière paternelle, heureux que son équipe phare soit revenue indemne encore une fois. Le Colonel O'Neill afficha un sourire ironique, refusant absolument de reconnaître que quelque chose était hors de l'ordinaire. Daniel Jackson regarda la salle autour de lui, disant une prière silencieuse pour que le Dr Frasier(1) annonce que sa contusion expliquait ses hallucinations. Teal'c se tenait stoïque, comme d'habitude, sa petite grimace montrant son absolu déplaisir avec leur dernière mission. A la place de leur quatrième membre, une petite enfant se tenait nerveusement derrière les hommes sur la rampe. Elle s'accrochait fermement aux mains du Colonel et du Dr Jackson. Elle était complètement bouleversée par ce qui l'entourait et pendant un instant son menton trembla, menaçant de verser des larmes.

Elle poussa des cris perçants de ravissement lorsqu'elle vit le général. Elle bondit en bas de la rampe et se jeta dans les bras du Général Hammond. Elle gloussa et plaça un bisou mouillé sur sa joue, l'étreignant si fermement autour du cou que le pauvre homme avait des problèmes pour respirer.

Ayant beaucoup d'expérience avec les jeunes enfants, compte tenu de ses trois enfants et de ses deux petits-enfants, le Général Hammond accepta cela sans se laisser démonter. Il desserra gentiment la prise de la petite fille autour de son cou et la remit sur le sol. Il ne lui prêta pas attention quand elle retourna aux côtés du Colonel O'Neill et s'accrocha à sa jambe. A la place, il regarda les visages de son équipe. « Où est le Major Carter ? Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas informé que vous rameniez une invitée ? »

Le Dr Jackson ôta ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez, donnant l'impression qu'il venait d'être frappé par une terrible migraine, lui épargnant ainsi d'avoir à répondre à la question. Teal'c tourna son visage vers le Colonel, attendant que le chef de l'équipe explique la situation. Le Colonel O'Neill grimaça et essaya d'arracher l'enfant de sa jambe.

« Hum, monsieur, eh bien… » Il baissa les yeux sur la tête blonde qui avait saisi son genou sous une poigne mortelle. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas le moment de mentionner que le penchant de l'enfant à s'attacher à son genou abîmé lui permettait d'obtenir plutôt assez bien ce qu'elle voulait. Il libéra avec succès une de ses mains et la tira vers l'avant pour qu'elle soit face au général.

Le Général Hammond étrécit les yeux, regardant pour la première fois attentivement le visage de l'enfant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain d'une incrédulité presque comique. « Oh mon Dieu, est-ce-- »

« Le Major Carter. » Le Colonel O'Neill grimaça en disant les mots. Pour une raison ou une autre il s'attendait à avoir des problèmes, qu'il allait être blâmé pour la perte de ce qu'il considérait être le plus grand esprit scientifique du SGC, du pays, du monde et même de l'univers. Il était même préparé à argumenter que le Dr Carter n'était pas vraiment perdue, mais simplement pas disponible pour une trentaine d'années.

Le Général s'accroupit sur un genou, son sourire habituel remplacé par un sourire d'une absolue jubilation. Il ouvrit ses bras. « Sammy ! »

La petite fille lâcha le colonel, criant joyeusement à nouveau en descendant la rampe en courant dans les bras du général. « Tonton G ! »

Le Général Hammond la souleva du sol et se releva, répondant aux regards incrédules de son équipe. « Je connais Jacob depuis très longtemps. »

* * *

_(1)__'Frasier' : J'ai laissé l'orthographe utilisée par Jessa (dans le générique, c'est 'Fraiser'). _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Un**

_Plutôt ce jour-là…_

J'ai toujours été très ouvert et franc concernant mes sentiments sur les planètes avec les arbres. Car vraiment, à moins que vous ne soyez un horticulteur ou que vous ne fassiez une fixation au stade anal sur votre sapin de Noël, les arbres se ressemblent tous. Alors chaque fois que je vais quelque part et ne vois rien d'autre que des arbres, je râle, souffle et ronchonne sur ce fait. Carter se lancera dans son discours sur l'oxygène et le dioxyde de carbone, et j'ai entendu ce fichu discours tant de fois que je pourrais le réciter moi-même, mais ça semble tellement mieux quand c'est elle qui le dit que jamais je ne l'interromps.

Mais il y a quelque chose que je déteste encore plus que les arbres – et non, ce ne sont pas les planètes de sable, bien qu'elles aient aussi leurs mauvais côtés. Ce sont les indigènes trop accueillants. Surtout les indigènes accueillants qui sont trop affectueux avec Carter. Bien sûr, je trouve que tous ceux qui la regardent se montrent trop affectueux, mais il y a certaines personnes qui sont plus que trop affectueuses et c'est difficile pour un type trop protecteur, jaloux et possessif comme moi de l'accepter – considérant que je ne peux pas du tout être ouvertement affectueux avec Carter. Elle accepte l'attention sans être démontée, avec une facilité qui prouve simplement combien elle est habituée à recevoir ce genre d'attention des hommes. Elle a confié une fois à Daniel qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle aime sortir avec nous trois est le fait que nous faisons peur aux autres hommes. Apparemment, quand tous les quatre entrons quelque part, les hommes ne sont pas certains duquel de nous est avec elle, mais ils sont certains que c'est l'un de nous.

Le jour commence à se terminer comme des centaines d'autres depuis que nous avons commencé à nous balader à travers la galaxie. La Porte était située en plein milieu d'une forêt. Cela nous prit trois heures pour nous rendre à la ville. C'était en fait plus un camp, pour autant que j'étais concerné, mais Daniel a insisté que c'était une cité et Carter déclara que c'était une ville et personne ne s'embêta à la contester, mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème est qu'après avoir marché à travers un sous-bois touffu et épineux pendant trois heures dans une forêt si dense que nous croyions que c'était la nuit, nous émergeâmes dans la ville et découvrîmes immédiatement qu'il pleuvait à verse. A cet instant, même les abominablement joyeux qu'étaient Daniel et Carter reconnaissaient qu'ils étaient malheureux. Teal'c n'avait pas prononcé les mots en soi, mais je pouvais dire par la façon dont il grondait continuellement qu'il ressentait la même chose. J'aurais suggéré que nous fassions demi-tour et que nous rentrions chez nous sauf que je ne voulais pas être responsable d'une marche forcée de trois heures pour retourner à la Porte.

Peu de temps après avoir émergé dans le chemin boueux qu'ils appelaient une route, nous fûmes accostés – accueillis selon Daniel – par des individus adorables avec des armes en bois qui ressemblaient plutôt à de très gros perce-trous. Ne sachant pas exactement quel dommage ils pouvaient faire, je n'étais pas prêt à les contrarier. Je supposai qu'aussi longtemps qu'ils voulaient nous emmener quelque part au sec où nous pourrions nous asseoir, je pourrais les supporter nous faire la fête comme si les aliens que nous étions le méritions par tous les droits.

Pendant que nous étions assis dans une salle beige décorée avec, pour autant que je pouvais dire, des globes de boue, nous passâmes par les absurdités habituelles à propos de qui nous étions et d'où nous venions. Les gardes – comme Daniel reconnut, à contrecœur, qu'ils étaient – furent impressionnés par notre histoire. Je n'étais pas impressionné par leur hospitalité, mais je m'inclinai devant l'estimation de Carter que nous ne devrions pas argumenter aussi longtemps qu'ils nous laissaient garder nos armes. Elle marquait effectivement un point – être retenus prisonniers avec une arme automatique en bandoulière sur ma poitrine n'était pas vraiment si mal. Même pas quand le problème commença – non pas que, pour nous, être retenus prisonniers soit tout à fait hors de l'ordinaire. Si nous sommes ensemble, indemnes et armés, je suppose que nous sommes tous bien.

Je crois que le problème commença vraiment quand les grosses légumes se montrèrent. Et j'utilise le terme 'grosses légumes' à dessein. Il y en avait quatre, vêtus dans ce qui ressemblait, d'une manière suspecte, à de grands sacs-poubelle mis en valeur par des bandes adhésives. Ils étaient aussi plutôt petits, même Carter les dominait d'au moins trente centimètres. En plus d'avoir des a priori contre eux parce qu'ils étaient petits et manquaient de bon goût en matière vestimentaire, l'un d'entre eux chatouilla mon point sensible. Il sourit de son sourire graisseux, râleur et libidineux à Carter et commença pratiquement à baver. Lorsqu'il se détourna et dit ce que je jugeai être un commentaire totalement inapproprié à ses amis à propos de mon second, j'aperçus Carter faire les gros yeux. C'était quelque chose qui ne ressemblait tellement pas à Carter que je fus forcé de rire. Malheureusement, mon sourire les fit penser que nous voulions être amis.

Le plus louche d'entre eux congédia ses amis et commença à parler à Carter comme si elle était la seule présente. « Je suis le Chancelier Loh'ran. Je serais enchanté de vous montrer notre cité. »

Daniel se pencha sur moi. « Je vous avez dit que c'était une cité. »

« C'est uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu une vraie cité. » Je luttai contre l'envie urgente de lui tirer la langue, car j'étais censé agir comme un adulte.

Loh'ran tendit son bras vers Carter. Elle me regarda avec un visage pathétique et suppliant. Je voulus insister pour qu'elle prenne mon bras à la place, mais je ne pouvais pas gérer ce qui en découlerait de Daniel si je le faisais. A la place, je haussai les épaules ; il ne me semblait pas être une menace suffisante pour s'inquiéter. Carter ne cacha pas sa grimace quand elle passa son bras sous le sien, se penchant légèrement pour se faire. Il sourit fièrement. « Nous commencerons avec la place du marché. »

Loh'ran mena Carter dans un tour assez détourné ce qui, je savais, était tout spécialement destiné à la garder près de lui. Fidèle à lui-même, Teal'c garda une surveillance minutieuse à la fois de nos hôtes et de notre environnement. Daniel buvait les conneries historiques apparemment inépuisables que Loh'ran distribuait. Carter avait un sourire factice plaqué sur son visage et tentait de retirer son bras de la prise de Loh'ran. Chaque fois qu'elle s'écartait, il s'arrêtait brusquement de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à nouveau une prise sur elle. Je traînai des pieds d'un air malheureux derrière lui, lançant des regards meurtriers à leurs bras liés. Je n'aimai vraiment pas ça quand des aliens qui me rappelaient une bande de nains typiques des films de série B draguaient Carter devant moi. Je me consolai du fait qu'elle ne semblait pas aimer cela non plus et le fait que s'il essayait quelque chose, je pourrais lui flanquer la raclée avec une main liée dans mon dos.

Le dernier arrêt de notre tournée fut l'école. Eh bien, Loh'ran l'appela une école. Daniel l'appela un bâtiment dédié à l'éducation. Je l'appelai une cage de Plexiglas. Il y avait une centaine d'enfants à l'intérieur, courant, jouant et riant. Ils ne semblaient certainement pas s'en faire d'être enfermés. C'était la première fois que j'avais vu un sourire sincère sur le visage de Carter depuis des semaines. En fait, nous étions tous en train de regarder les enfants avec des sourires idiots. C'est simplement difficile de ne pas sourire quand vous faites face à tant d'enthousiasme débridé.

Je remarquai presque immédiatement que Loh'ran avait le même sourire idiot que le reste d'entre nous. Excepté que le sien n'était pas dirigé vers les enfants – le sien était dirigé vers Carter. Je secouai la tête et me demandai où la Porte des étoiles était. Nous avions fait des tours et des détours tant de fois au cours de notre tournée que j'étais complètement désorienté. Carter savait probablement exactement où la Porte était. Je décidai qu'après avoir flanqué Loh'ran par terre, j'ordonnerais à Carter de nous ramener à la Porte pendant que Teal'c et moi nous nous battrions contre l'armée qui nous tomberait dessus après que j'aurais mis à terre leur chef.

Carter sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquisiteur. « Loh'ran, il y un sacré nombre d'enfants ici. La cité ne semble pas assez grande pour loger eux tous et leurs parents. »

« Les plus jeunes sont très bien soignés jusqu'à ce que le temps arrive pour eux de rejoindre notre société. » Loh'ran continua de sourire à Carter et elle ne voulut visiblement pas avoir à continuer de le regarder aussi elle baissa la tête.

Eh bien, moi, d'un autre côté, je sais quand quelqu'un esquive une question et j'en avais simplement assez qu'il touche Carter. Je marchai vers eux, m'insinuant assez près de Carter pour qu'elle recule. Je souris du succès de mon plan. Je me tenais exactement entre eux. « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que vous enfermez les enfants en cage jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient adultes ? »

Loh'ran sembla perturbé par le fait que Carter est hors de portée. « Ils n'ont aucun désir de partir. Les enfants sont heureux. »

Carter s'était lentement éloignée de nous deux et se tenait de l'autre côté de Teal'c le temps que je me retourne. Loh'ran referma rapidement la distance et tendit son bras pour prendre celui de Carter. Elle me regarda, me suppliant silencieusement de l'aider. J'avais des problèmes avec les enfants et Carter avait marqué un point sur le manque d'adultes pour expliquer leur nombre, mais je savais que j'aurais des ennuis si je commençai une guerre avec eux sans plus de preuves que notre dégoût général de Loh'ran. Je haussai à nouveau les épaules et cette fois, Carter me fit une grimace en liant son bras avec le sien.

Nous marchâmes pendant un petit moment pour retourner vers le premier bâtiment où nous avions été. « Vous n'êtes pas heureuse, Samantha. »

Je marchais derrière Loh'ran, le singeant alors qu'il parlait. Daniel me mit son coude dans les côtes. Je l'ignorai, m'amusant à me moquer de Loh'ran. Daniel dit quelque chose à Teal'c. Teal'c en retour souligna que si Loh'ran se mettait en colère, Carter serait la cible la plus probable. Je me ressaisis immédiatement. Daniel eut un petit ricanement.

« Pas du tout, Loh'ran. Je suis très heureuse. » Pendant une milliseconde, les yeux de Carter passèrent par-dessus Loh'ran et se soudèrent aux miens. Non dite, non consommée, et illégale, apparemment notre relation, qui consistait uniquement à quelques mots forcés des années plus tôt et les coups d'œil occasionnels plein de désir et même les étreintes encore plus rares, était suffisante pour la rendre heureuse. Je souris comme un idiot. Daniel continua de ricaner.

« Je vois de la tristesse dans vos yeux. Vous êtes un soldat ? » Carter hocha la tête. Loh'ran sourit d'un air suffisant. « Alors, vous avez vu la mort et la destruction, la guerre, la douleur et beaucoup de choses déplaisantes. Vous en avez causé vous-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carter baissa les yeux, et je me sentis mal pour elle. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais en tant que soldat, je compris. Je pourrais être heureux aussi, si j'oubliai mon passé, mon fils et l'échec de mon mariage, et la plus grande partie de ma carrière militaire. Quand Carter disait qu'elle était heureuse, j'entendis le qualificatif non mentionné – qu'elle était aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être. « Je suis heureuse, Loh'ran. J'ai choisi ma vie et j'ai accepté le chemin qui m'a menée là où je suis. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas aussi heureuse que quand vous étiez une enfant, quand vous pouviez tout imaginer. Vous n'avez jamais imaginé que quelque chose de déplaisant vous arriverait. Il n'y avait aucune décision difficile. »

Carter en fait grimaça et s'écarta. Elle montra de la tête un des bâtiments sur le chemin. « Que disiez-vous que ce bâtiment était ? » Daniel, Teal'c et moi-même entourâmes Carter, notant la détresse chez notre coéquipier. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'elle voulait avoir avec elle-même, encore moins tout haut avec un public.

Loh'ran ignora sa question et son changement de sujet. « Nous avons une vie heureuse ici, par choix. Les enfants dépassent de loin en nombre les adultes. Les enfants sont heureux parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas la douleur qui peut exister. Notre monde est rempli d'innocence. N'aimeriez-vous pas avoir ce vrai bonheur à nouveau, Samantha ? »

Carter prit une profonde respiration et soupira. « Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière, aussi nous devons avancer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne me souciais plus à cet instant d'être diplomate ou non. « Carter, j'ai besoin de vous parler, tout de suite. » Je montrai le chemin. « Teal'c, Daniel, vous continuez de marcher avec Loh'ran. Nous vous rattraperons. » Daniel sembla confus, toujours essayant de lire dans toute chose. Teal'c hocha la tête et fixa Loh'ran jusqu'à ce que, à contrecœur, il commence à marcher de nouveau.

Carter me jeta un coup d'œil et me gratifia d'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « Merci, monsieur. »

Je vérifiai pour m'assurer que personne ne regardait avant de tendre ma main et de relever son menton. Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux, sans aucun doute plus qu'avant, à cause de la culpabilité que Loh'ran lui avait jetée. Je voulus la réconforter, la serrer dans mes bras, lui assurer que Loh'ran avait tort. Malheureusement, Loh'ran avait raison. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué, mais contrairement à beaucoup d'entre nous, Carter manquait cruellement de cette innocence puérile. Pour toute la compréhension qu'elle avait des sciences, je savais qu'elle aurait tout échangé pour retourner en arrière. « Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir mal pour les choix que vous avez faits, Carter. Vous avez sauvé des millions de vies des douzaines de fois. »

Elle hocha la tête alors que son visage se contorsionna pour refouler les larmes. « Oui, monsieur. » Sa voix fut à peine un murmure et je détestai que par quelques mots bien choisis, Loh'ran l'ait blessée si profondément.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au-devant sur le chemin et vis notre groupe à une bonne distance. Teal'c et Daniel faisaient du bon travail pour ne pas regarder en arrière vers nous. « Faites-moi confiance, Carter, quand vous aurez des enfants, vous irez bien. C'est comme si tout est à nouveau neuf. L'ardoise est effacée et vous verrez à travers leurs yeux. » Je ne mentionnai pas que la culpabilité revenait un million de fois plus fortes si votre enfant mourait par votre propre stupidité. Je n'avais pas besoin de le faire ; elle l'entendit de toute façon et je réalisai que je n'avais fait qu'empirer les choses.

En bon soldat qu'elle était, elle le dédaigna. « Oui, eh bien, je me ferai engrosser dès que nous rentrerons chez nous alors. » Elle commença à marcher à nouveau, sans même voir le choc sur mon visage du fait qu'elle m'ait emprunté ma technique pour dévier les sujets douloureux en faisant une plaisanterie.

Je la rattrapai en quelques enjambées. Je me penchai, glissai mon bras autour d'elle, et murmura de la voix la plus lascive dont j'étais capable. « Qui dit que vous devez attendre pour être rentrée à la maison ? »

Elle s'arrêta nette et me regarda, son propre choc refoulant la peine. « Quoi ? »

Je fus heureux d'avoir réussi à lui faire pousser un petit cri et d'avoir eu une occasion rare de la toucher. Aussi je pris mon expression la plus innocente. « Loh'ran semble très entiché de vous, Major. »

Elle me frappa durement sur l'épaule et s'éloigna avec raideur. Je souris alors que je la rattrapai, content de moi de l'avoir distraite. C'était ma mission dans la vie – je ne pouvais pas la rendre heureuse, mais au moins, je pouvais l'empêcher de pleurer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Deux**

La cohorte de Loh'ran nous attendait quand nous retournâmes à la salle décorée de sculptures en boue. Loh'ran était assez excité lorsqu'il babilla avec entrain avec ses potes dans leur langue natale. Je me demandai vaguement comment il pouvait parler deux langues si une telle importance était placée sur le fait d'être jeune, innocent et sans instruction. L'école n'avait montré aucune indication que quelque chose y était enseignée et aucun des autres bâtiments qu'il avait montrés ne semblait avoir de but éducatif. Je le mentionnai à Carter, présumant que Loh'ran était trop occupé à dire des choses sur Carter qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû dire.

Un des amis de Loh'ran m'interrompit rudement et me corrigea brutalement. « Ne faites pas l'erreur de confondre la jeunesse et l'innocence avec la stupidité. Les jeunes ont souvent des idées très efficientes pour résoudre des problèmes parce que leurs esprits ne sont pas affectés par les règles du bon sens et de la logique. Ceux-ci, sans l'obstacle d'une éducation formelle, voient nos problèmes sous une lumière différente et offrent des solutions que le reste d'entre nous n'aurait jamais imaginées. »

Je devins silencieux, pensant aux nombreuses fois où un de mes commentaires stupides avait donné à Carter une de ses brillantes idées. J'étais sur le point de protester combien j'étais offensé d'entendre que j'avais l'esprit d'un enfant quand je réalisai deux choses – la première étant qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils m'avaient insulté et la seconde étant que Carter était la seule qu'ils insultaient en fait. Elle s'approcha davantage de moi alors qu'elle regardait le groupe. Je fis de même, ressentant une vibration distincte émanant d'eux qu'elle était en danger. J'essayai de l'en écarter, me disant que l'éducation de Daniel ne semblait pas les ennuyer du tout. Bien sûr, pour une fois dans sa vie, Daniel n'avait rien dit pour révéler combien d'années il avait passées à l'école. Et j'étais certainement préparé à argumenter que quelle que soit son éducation, il avait toujours l'esprit d'un enfant – il faisait confiance à tout le monde et croyait fermement que rien n'était impossible et semblait vivre dans son propre monde imaginaire parfois.

Je ne pouvais écarter le sentiment de malaise. Je pris la décision de partir. « Bien, Loh'ran, les gars, nous avons été vraiment ravis de vous rencontrer tous et vous souhaitons la meilleure chance possible. » Je commençai à me diriger vers la porte. « Nous aurons à revenir une autre fois. »

Loh'ran se mit sur mon chemin. « Je me dois d'insister pour que vous restiez, Colonel. La pluie a commencé à tomber à nouveau et il fera beaucoup trop noir pour retrouver votre chemin. »

Carter s'approcha de moi discrètement, restant, contrairement à son habitude, légèrement derrière moi. « Nous avons un traceur GPS(1) avec nous. Nous retrouverons notre chemin. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Loh'ran fit un pas en avant et Carter se rapprocha davantage de moi. Malheureusement, elle était déjà très près de moi et son mouvement ne la fit que presser contre moi. Non pas que cela me dérangea ou quoi que ce soit, c'était simplement très difficile de se concentrer.

Loh'ran rencontra lentement les yeux des autres indigènes de la salle. « Non, vous resterez. » Les quatre s'en retournèrent et partirent avant que j'aie la moindre chance d'argumenter.

Je fixai la porte par laquelle ils avaient disparu et me penchai très légèrement sur la droite pour murmurer à Carter qui se tenait immobile bien trop près pour que je réfléchisse correctement. « Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont verrouillée ? »

Daniel sauta sur l'occasion. « Jack, pourquoi cette hâte ? Ils sont amicaux. Ils n'ont pas de guerre ou de crime. C'est une société utopique. Il n'y aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »

Je me tournai pour lui faire face. « Il n'y a aucune société utopique, Daniel. C'est ce qui m'inquiète. »

Carter ne s'était toujours pas écartée de moi. Quelque chose sur ces hommes l'avait vraiment inquiétée, mais je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me l'avouer. « Et ils sont vraiment beaucoup trop amicaux, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Daniel agita sa main dans l'air comme pour écarter mon opinion. « Auriez-vous préféré qu'ils nous tirent dessus ? »

« Oui. » Nos voix en parfait accord méritèrent le silence de Daniel et un sourcil levé de Teal'c.

« Moi non plus je ne crois pas que cette société puisse être si parfaite. » Teal'c bougea pour se placer juste devant la porte, prêt à combattre la prochaine personne qui la passerait. « Les habitants d'ici sont une source de malaise pour le Major Carter. Nous devrions partir immédiatement. »

Je m'avançai vers la porte. Carter juste derrière moi. Teal'c suivit. Daniel s'attarda, probablement fâché que nous ne l'écoutions pas. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il n'y avait pas de gardes. Il me sembla que c'était une invitation suffisante. Nous nous faufilâmes le long du couloir en silence. Je m'arrêtai à la porte suivante. Carter fit signe que ce n'était pas la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés, mais je l'ignorai. Je poussai la porte pour l'ouvrir légèrement. Il ne fallut qu'un instant d'écoute pour réaliser que c'était une salle d'audience. Une sorte de procès se déroulait.

Je regardai Daniel et fit un petit sourire narquois. « Pas de crime, hein ? » Il haussa les épaules alors que le verdict fut prononcé – « 'réassimilation' dans la société. » Les yeux de Carter étaient scotchés sur le pauvre homme qui était, apparemment, coupable. Il semblait totalement affolé. Je donnai une petite tape sur son épaule. « Sortons d'ici en vitesse. » Elle acquiesça avec empressement et prit la tête.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le prochain couloir, Carter jeta un coup d'œil précautionneusement au tournant pour s'assurer que c'était sans danger. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête avant de tourner le coin. Je fis un pas vers elle. Elle fit alors marche arrière. Elle tourna à nouveau le coin du couloir. Je levai les yeux pour voir Loh'ran venir vers nous. J'aurais dit de courir, mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller.

Loh'ran s'arrêta directement devant nous. « Vos appartements sont prêts. » Il ne mentionna pas le fait que nous étions visiblement sur notre chemin pour partir.

Je m'avançai devant Carter, bloquant efficacement la tentative de Loh'ran de l'atteindre à nouveau. « Je déteste être rustre et tout, mais nous devons partir maintenant. »

Loh'ran sourit. « C'est simplement impossible. Le bâtiment vient d'être fermé pour la nuit et ne peut être ouvert avant demain matin. »

Je le dépassai vers la porte principale et l'ouvris. Juste derrière il y avait une barrière solide. Je la poussai violemment dessus, mais elle ne bougea pas. « Que diable cela signifie-t-il ? »

Loh'ran ne donna aucun signe qu'il réalisait que je criais. « Vous serez libres de partir au matin. »

« Mais nous sommes prisonniers cette nuit ? » Je me retrouvais à me demander pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'une telle défense s'il n'y avait aucun crime, mais aussi je me rappelai que nous venions juste d'avoir la preuve que ce n'était pas vrai. « Et que diable signifie la 'réassimilation dans la société' ? »

Le sourire de Loh'ran ne vacilla qu'un instant. « Cela veut dire que vous étiez quelque part où vous n'auriez pas dû être. » Il se tourna vers Carter et changea son avis sur sa réponse qui n'en était pas une. « Quand une personne montre un comportement qui ne cadre pas avec notre mode de vie, cette personne est recyclée pour se comporter de manière plus adéquate. »

« Hé, écoute, mon pote, nous serons heureux de nous 'réassimiler' vers notre planète si tu ouvres cette putain de porte ! » Ce ne fut qu'après que je vis Carter, Teal'c, et Daniel prendre leurs armes que je réalisai que je pointais déjà le mien sur Loh'ran.

Loh'ran regarda nos armes et fit un pas en arrière. « Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. »

Carter attendait mon accord, mais je vis la résignation dans ses yeux. Nous savions tous que nous étions coincés. Je baissai mon arme et fronçai les yeux. « A la première heure demain matin, Loh'ran, nous partons d'ici. Pas de petit déjeuner, pas de visite-- » Je fusillai d'un regard entendu Daniel. « Pas d'admiration de l'architecture. »

Loh'ran hocha la tête. « Les portes s'ouvriront au lever du soleil. » Il se plaça à côté de Carter et lui fit signe d'avancer. « Par ici. » Il nous fit monter une volée de marches et longer un couloir étroit et faiblement éclairé. « Ces quatre portes mèneront à vos chambres. »

Je regardai les quatre portes, identiques sauf que l'une d'entre elles avait un bouquet de fleurs devant elle. Je regardai Carter. « Je crois que celle-ci est votre chambre. »

Elle ignora le sourire satisfait de Loh'ran. Visiblement il était celui qui avait mis les fleurs là et elle n'allait pas le récompenser d'un sourire. Elle tendit la main et tourna la poignée, poussant la porte pour l'ouvrir. L'intérieur était petit, fonctionnel – un lit, une chaise, un lavabo. Son étude fut plus approfondie que la mienne, car elle se tourna vers moi, pas très contente. « Il n'y a pas de verrou. »

Mes yeux furent immédiatement sur Loh'ran, en colère qu'il ait tenté de la mettre dans une chambre sans verrou. Avant que j'aie la possibilité de le tuer, Teal'c parla. « Aucune de ces chambres n'offre d'obstacle aux intrus. »

Je jetai un regard noir à Loh'ran. « Inacceptable. » Je préférerais que nous partagions tous une chambre qui fermait. Ou, en fait, même une chambre que nous partagerions tous qui n'avait pas de verrou était préférable.

Le sourire indifférent de Loh'ran ne s'altéra pas. « Celles-ci sont les seules chambres du bâtiment avec des portes. C'est pourquoi elles ont été choisies pour vous. »

Je me détournai de lui et fit vœu d'arrêter d'utiliser le mot inacceptable. Chaque fois que je disais que quelque chose était inacceptable, il s'avérait, en fait, que je me retrouvais à devoir l'accepter. « Je prendrai le premier quart. » Je ne me donnai pas la peine de dire à Loh'ran que je le ferai devant la porte de Carter.

« Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Passez une bonne nuit. » Loh'ran s'éloigna, soit ne remarquant pas soit ne se préoccupant pas que tous les quatre nous lui lancions des regards mauvais.

Je m'accroupis sur le sol juste là où je me tenais, le fusil prêt pour le premier salopard malchanceux qui essaierait de s'approcher de la chambre de Carter. Daniel et Teal'c se dispersèrent dans leurs chambres. Carter attendit un instant de plus. Je savais qu'elle essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire sur la manière dont je m'étais désigné comme son gardien. Autant je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un pense qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme pour prendre soin d'elle, je pouvais dire qu'elle était heureuse que je l'aie fait quand même. Finalement, elle sourit avant de refermer sa porte.

Le couloir était sombre et l'endroit était silencieux et je m'ennuyais à mourir. Je sombrai dans une sorte de stupeur à demi consciente alors que les heures passaient. Et d'un coup Carter me dévisageait, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me secouai rapidement du choc de la voir si proche.

Elle avait un grand sourire. « Une bonne chose qu'ils ne sont pas venus m'enlever, monsieur. »

Je frottai mon visage et étirai mes bras au-dessus de la tête. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est mon quart. » Elle éclata de rire quand je vérifiai ma montre. « Le temps file quand vous dormez au boulot, hein ? »

« Oui, eh bien, voyez si je vous sauve la prochaine fois que Loh'ran voudra tenir votre main. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas évité cela toute la journée, monsieur, donc ce n'est pas vraiment une grande perte. » Elle s'assit en face de moi dans couloir et s'appuya sur sa porte fermée. « Vous n'avez pas à me protéger, vous savez. »

Je hochai la tête. « Je sais. »

« J'aurais pu me faire Loh'ran et le reste de ses copains, monsieur. »

Je hochai à nouveau la tête. « Je sais. »

Elle rencontra mes yeux pendant un instant alors que les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement. « Merci quand même. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. « C'est un plaisir. » Mes yeux se soudèrent aux siens dans le silence qui suivit. Elle était si proche, assise à seulement à quelques dizaines de centimètres, appuyée contre le mur opposé. Une fois encore je fus tenté de laisser tout tomber et de l'embrasser. Elle venait tout juste de me remercier d'agir comme un petit ami surprotecteur – une preuve assez solide qu'elle était aussi impliquée dans notre non-relation complexe que moi. « Bonne nuit, Carter. »

Je venais de fermer la porte de ma chambre quand j'entendis des bruits de pas. Carter se leva et nous nous tînmes côte à côte alors que nous attendions qu'ils s'approchent. Loh'ran apparut un instant plus tard. Carter laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement que ce ne soit que lui et qu'il soit seul. J'étais plus ennuyé que jamais, car il avait fait exactement ce que j'avais supposé qu'il ferait.

Loh'ran nous fit un signe de tête, ne donnant aucune indication qu'il s'était attendu à nous trouver ensemble dans le couloir au milieu de la nuit. « J'ai réalisé après vous avoir quitté qu'aucun de vous n'avait eu à diner. Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir été si inconsidéré. S'il vous plait, servez-vous. » Il leva un grand panier, rempli à ras bord de fruits en forme d'objets. Il dut voir combien nous étions méfiants, car il en prit un et mordit dedans. « Vous voyez ? C'est sans danger. » Aucun de nous ne bougea et après un long et pénible silence, Loh'ran posa le panier sur le sol et nous laissa seul.

Les yeux de Carter tombèrent sur le panier, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui. Je lui souris. « Dieu, ça semble bon, n'est-ce pas, Carter ? »

Elle éclata de rire. « Je suis affamée, monsieur. »

Je me penchai, prit le fruit dans lequel Loh'ran avait mordu dedans et le lui tendit. « Nous savons que celui-ci est sans danger. » Je lui fis un grand sourire en entrant dans ma chambre. « Bonne nuit, Carter. »

Sa réponse fut étouffée par sa bouche pleine de fruit. « Bonne nuit, monsieur. »

* * *

_Note : (1) : je sais, le GPS ne fonctionne pas hors de la Terre… et alors ? lol ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Trois**

Soudain quelqu'un donnait des coups de pied à ma porte. Je me précipitai hors du lit et ouvris la porte à la volée, exigeant de savoir quelle était l'urgence. Mais après un premier coup d'œil, il n'y avait là personne. Je secouai la tête et me retournai pour me remettre au lit, mais quelque chose s'accrocha à ma main. Je me retournai à nouveau, mon 9mm en main.

Il y eut un petit cri aigu surpris et ma main fut alors à nouveau libre. Je baissai les yeux en direction du cri et vis une enfant effrayée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son visage se froissa et je sus que les larmes arrivaient. Oh, je détestai tellement quand des enfants pleuraient. Surtout une petite fille blonde et mignonne. J'ébouriffai ses cheveux en bataille.

« Hé, ça va aller. Je ne t'avais pas vue là. »

Son menton tremblait et elle commença à renifler. « Il fait noir. »

« Est-ce que tu es perdue, ma chérie ? »

Elle leva simplement ses yeux vers moi, des grands yeux bleus, et gémit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Je rangeai mon arme dans son étui et soulevai la petite fille dans mes bras. « Chuut, ça va aller, ma puce. Allons voir Carter et ensuite nous trouverons ta maman et ton papa. »

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Maman et Papa ! »

Je ne remarquai même pas que la petite fille alien perdue ne parlait pas le langage alien. Je fis deux pas dans le couloir et frappai à la porte de Carter. Elle ne répondit pas et je n'allais pas y faire irruption. Je regardai vers les chambres de Teal'c et de Daniel, déçu qu'un membre de mon équipe ait négligé son devoir. Y aurait-il eu quelqu'un faisant son quart, nous saurions au moins d'où l'enfant était venue. Je frappai à la porte de Teal'c en premier, car Daniel n'était pas drôle à réveiller.

Si Teal'c fut surpris de me trouver avec une enfant dans les bras, il ne le montra pas. « O'Neill. »

La petite fille répondit pour moi. « Coucou ! » Teal'c l'ignora avec un regard légèrement irrité. Il donna l'impression de ne pas vraiment croire qu'elle était là.

« Est-ce que Carter vous a appelé quand elle allait au lit ? » Le quart de Teal'c suivait habituellement celui de Carter.

« Elle ne l'a pas fait. » Il regarda sa montre. « Il est encore tôt. Son quart ne devrait pas être déjà terminé. »

« Oui, eh bien, elle était dans le couloir quand je suis allé dormir et il n'y a personne dehors maintenant. »

« Daniel Jackson pourra peut-être vous aider. »

« J'avais peur que vous disiez ça. Tenez. » Je tendis la petite fille à Teal'c. Il l'accepta, mais plutôt que de la tenir contre lui, ses bras restèrent tendus devant lui, la gardant aussi loin que possible de son corps. Elle gloussa et tendit ses bras dans l'espace entre eux. Je commençai à rire. Teal'c ne sut pas pourquoi, mais la petite fille crut simplement qu'il jouait à l'avion. Je ne remarquai même pas alors que l'enfant alien savait comment on jouait à l'avion, ce qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille puisque la planète n'avait pas d'avion. « Teal'c, ne me dites pas que c'est ainsi que vous teniez votre fils quand il était petit. »

« J'étais le primat d'Apophis quand Ry'ac était enfant. Il y avait peu de temps pour être chez moi jusqu'à ce que mon fils soit beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Elever les enfants est la tâche des femmes sur Chulak. »

« Ne laissez jamais Carter vous entendre dire ça. » Je repris la petite fille dans mes bras. Ses bras potelés s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et elle se lova contre moi. Autant je détestai l'admettre, je ne pouvais pas résister aux enfants. Je voulais vraiment trouver Carter pour qu'elle puisse être celle qui regardait d'un air énamouré la précieuse petite fille et souhaitant qu'elle puisse s'en occuper. Je frappai à la porte de Daniel et, après plusieurs minutes, il l'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit-il en me bâillant au nez et en ajustant ses lunettes. « Jack, vous avez une petite fille dans vos bras. »

Je souris. « Oui, Daniel, en effet. Où est Carter ? »

Il se retourna et regarda dans sa chambre. « Elle n'est pas ici, Jack. Pensiez-vous qu'elle y était ? » Il sembla inquiet, mais je ne pus dire si c'était parce qu'il pensait vraiment que je m'attendais à ce que Carter soit là ou parce qu'il pensait que j'allais le frapper pour suggérer une telle chose.

« Je me fiche de l'endroit où est Carter, mais j'aimerais seulement savoir pourquoi personne ne montait la garde quand cette petite fille errait dans le couloir. » La petite fille lâcha mon cou et tira sur les lunettes de Daniel, gloussant pour elle-même quand il donna un petit coup à sa main pour l'éloigner.

« Avez-vous essayé la chambre de Sam ? »

« Elle ne répondait pas. » Carter avait le sommeil léger, surtout off world et il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle elle aurait raté mon coup à sa porte.

Néanmoins, je suivis Daniel quand il alla frapper à sa porte. La petite fille tendit son bras et frappa sur le mur. Daniel me regarda et haussa ses épaules. Il ouvrit alors la porte, très lentement au cas où Carter y serait. Il passa sa tête à l'intérieur et puis me regarda, la confusion et l'inquiétude luttant pour le contrôle sur son visage. « Jack ? »

La petite fille commença à se tortiller et je la posai par terre. « Quoi, Daniel ? »

« Euh, Jack-- » Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce et me regarda. La peur triompha et il me regarda avec une pure terreur sur son visage. « Ses vêtements sont là, mais pas elle. »

Mon cœur flancha dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je devais regarder par moi-même, mais je passai brusquement à côté de lui dans la pièce. Effectivement, le pantalon et la veste de Carter étaient avachis près du lit, mais Carter n'était nulle part. Je fermai les yeux et me retrouvai à commencer à paniquer, quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années. Mon esprit chancela à la possibilité que quelque chose d'indescriptible lui était arrivée pendant que je dormais quelques mètres plus loin. Je pris une profonde respiration et m'efforçai de me ressaisir. « Nous allons démonter cet endroit pierre par pierre jusqu'à ce que nous la retrouvions et ensuite je vais tuer les salopards qui lui ont fait du mal. » Teal'c et Daniel n'hésitèrent pas. Ils retournèrent rapidement dans leurs chambres pour chercher leurs armes. Je restais où j'étais, essayant de me forcer à ne plus trembler.

La petite fille avait grimpé sur le lit de Carter et sautait sur le matelas, poussant des petits cris à chaque saut. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à regarder un enfant ; j'étais d'humeur à étrangler quelqu'un. Elle cessa de sautiller et pointa un doigt sur moi. « Tu as dit un gros mot ! »

Teal'c et Daniel étaient à la porte, attendant mes ordres. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte, car j'étais trop occupé à me demander comment la petite alien savait ce qu'était un gros mot. Elle me parut extrêmement familière, notamment ses gloussements. Mes yeux se soudèrent à ses grands yeux bleus. Je remarquai la façon dont ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage. Je remarquai les fossettes quand elle souriait. Je me retrouvai à penser que si Carter avait une fille, c'était exactement à quoi elle ressemblerait. Et je remarquai la longue robe noire qu'elle portait – sauf que ce n'était pas une robe, mais un t-shirt d'adulte.

Je retombai en arrière contre le mur. « Oh mon Dieu. »

Daniel me regarda. « Jack ? Ne devrions-nous pas chercher Sam ? »

« Je l'ai trouvée. » Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête. « Elle est juste ici. »

Daniel regarda autour de lui, essayant de deviner de quoi je parlais. « Je ne la vois pas, Jack. »

Teal'c regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Daniel Jackson a raison. Le Major Carter n'est pas dans cette chambre. »

Je montrai du doigt le lit. « C'est elle. »

Les yeux de Daniel voyagèrent entre moi et Carter. Puis il s'approcha lentement d'elle. « Salut. Mon nom est Daniel. Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Il tendit sa main en ce qui était probablement une manière parfaitement charmante pour elle.

Elle serra sa main. « Sam. »

J'étais trop loin et Teal'c était trop surpris pour réagir lorsque Daniel s'évanouit. Sa tête heurta le sol avec un son mat bruyant. Je secouai la tête. « Ca doit faire mal. »

Teal'c s'avança vers Daniel et se baissa pour inspecter Carter. Elle se recroquevilla en arrière. « Etes-vous Samantha Carter ? »

Elle le dévisagea et son menton commença à trembler.

« Teal'c, vous lui faites peur. »

Teal'c parut ennuyé. Eh bien, aussi ennuyé qu'il puisse avoir l'air. « Est-ce que Samantha Carter ne me reconnaîtrait pas ? »

« Elle a trois ans, Teal'c. Elle ne connaît aucun de nous. » Je m'avançai et tendis mes bras. Carter s'y jeta avec joie et enfonça le pouce dans sa bouche. Instinctivement, je retirai sa main de sa bouche. « Ne fais pas ça. »

Elle bouda pendant une seconde, puis son attention se déplaça sur mes manches. Elle montra du doigt le patch de l'Air Force. « Papa a ça. »

Je fermai étroitement les yeux. Je n'étais vraiment pas impatient de dire à Jacob que j'avais rétréci sa fille. Non pas que j'étais directement responsable de cela. Mais alors que je retournai dans le couloir, mes yeux tombèrent sur le panier de fruits abandonné. Cette langue de serpent nous avait donné le fruit et j'avais dit à Carter de le manger. Ma prof de catéchisme se retournerait probablement dans sa tombe. Ouais, j'allais définitivement devoir disparaître avant que Jacob Carter n'ait vent de ce qu'il s'était passé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Quatre**

Je secouai la tête, essayant d'éclaircir mes pensées. « Nous partons. » Je secouai Daniel avec ma botte jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse, frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

Il leva les yeux sur moi et ses yeux tombèrent sur Carter. « Oh. Elle est toujours là. »

Elle gloussa et lui fit un signe de la main. « Daniel ! »

« Ouais, c'est moi. » Il se mit sur ses pieds lentement et trébucha un peu. Je pouvais dire qu'il avait une contusion, mais c'était le dernier de mes problèmes à cet instant. Il garda ses yeux sur Carter comme s'il ne lui faisait pas complètement confiance. « Et s'ils rétrécissent aussi le reste d'entre nous ? »

Je ne voulais pas avouer ma sottise concernant le fruit défendu. « Ils ne le feront pas. Ils étaient obsédés par Carter, vous vous rappelez ? »

Teal'c nous interrompit, faisant quelque chose de tellement contraire à son habitude que je ne sus comment réagir. Il sourit et flatta la tête de Carter. « La jeune Major Carter est tout à fait adorable. »

Daniel sourit. « Eh bien, de même que la Major Carter adulte. »

Je ne pus l'empêcher – cela sortit avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter. « Elle n'est pas aussi mignonne qu'elle est sexy. »

Daniel sembla choqué. « C'est une enfant, Jack ! »

« N'étions-nous pas en train de parler de la Carter adulte ? »

Daniel secoua sa tête puis grimaça, sa tête ayant probablement une bosse de bonne taille qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

Carter tira sur mon col. « Mon nom est Carter. »

Je lui souris stupidement. Teal'c avait absolument raison. Elle était adorable. « Oui, je sais. »

« Est-ce qu'on va aller voir mon Papa ? »

« Un jour. A moins que je puisse m'échapper de ça. »

« Et Maman aussi ? »

Je tournai la tête, regardant Daniel pour une idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui dire que sa Maman était morte. Daniel détourna les yeux. Quelle aide !

Heureusement, Teal'c nous sauva. « Samantha Carter, vous devez rester calme. Nous devons nous concentrer à notre évasion, maintenant. »

Carter dévisagea Teal'c pendant un long moment et je pouvais dire qu'elle essayait de décider s'il y aurait quelque bénéfice à pleurer. Apparemment elle décida contre, posant sa tête contre mon épaule et enfonçant son pouce dans sa bouche.

Daniel sourit stupidement aussi. « Elle est si mignonne, Jack. »

« Sacrément mignonne, si vous voulez mon avis. »

La tête de Carter se releva vivement. « Tu as dit un gros mot ! »

Daniel éclata de rire. « Je crois que vous allez devoir surveiller votre langage. »

Je soupirai. J'étais un militaire. La seule raison pour laquelle je surveillai mon langage était pour voir seulement combien il pouvait devenir imagé. « Oui, bon, nous parlions de sortir d'ici. »

« O'Neill, les portes sont barricadées, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous n'allons pas attendre l'aube. Ils vont revenir pour elle avant cela. »

Daniel continua de fixer Carter avec un grand sourire. « Savons-nous qu'ils vont revenir pour elle ? »

« Ils ne l'ont pas fait pour nous, Daniel. »

« C'est vrai. » Il rumina l'idée pendant un moment. « Mais ne voulaient-ils pas simplement la rendre heureuse ? » Comme à un signal, Carter gloussa à quelque chose que personne ne remarqua, encore moins ne trouva amusant. « Pour moi, elle paraît heureuse. »

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant Daniel. « Je ne le suis pas, Daniel. »

« Alors comment allons-nous sortir d'ici déjà ? »

« Laissez-moi réfléchir. » J'y réfléchis pendant un moment. Je n'arrivai à rien. « Teal'c ? »

« Nous devrions peut-être essayer à nouveau la porte. »

Je hochai la tête. « Bonne idée. Teal'c, vous prenez la tête. Daniel, vous surveillez l'arrière. Et je prendrai Carter, ici. » Je la bouscule pour plaisanter et elle me gratifie avec un petit cri de joie. Le temps que nous descendions les marches, elle suppliait de jouer à l'avion. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas le temps de jouer et Carter commençait à devenir bien trop bruyante. « D'accord, Sam, jouons à un jeu. »

Elle bondit dans mes bras avec la force de son acquiescement. « Yay ! »

« Nous allons jouer au jeu du silence. Nous allons voir qui peut être le plus silencieux pendant le plus longtemps. »

Carter claqua ses mains sur sa bouche et hocha la tête énergiquement.

Je lui fis un grand sourire tout en acquiesçant à Teal'c. Il ouvrit le chemin prudemment à travers les couloirs vers la porte d'entrée. Il répéta ma précédente tentative pour sortir et obtint le même résultat. Nous nous déplaçâmes vers les deux autres entrées, cherchant une route de remplacement. Nous n'en trouvâmes pas. Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour au pied des marches. Etonnamment, Carter n'avait pas émis un seul petit cri. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule et ses yeux étaient fermés.

Daniel essaya de lui jeter un coup d'œil. « Est-elle endormie ? »

Je supposai qu'elle l'était, mais au moment où il brisa le silence, la tête de Carter se releva vivement et elle pointa un doigt sur lui.

Daniel fit un grand sourire, totalement sous le charme de la petite Carter. « Je crois que j'ai perdu le jeu, hein ? »

Elle hocha la tête, puis la reposa sur mon épaule. A cet instant, je réalisai quelque chose qui me choqua complètement. Je voulais être à nouveau père. Après la mort de Charlie, jamais je n'ai imaginé que je voudrais avoir à nouveau une telle faiblesse. Mais je le voulais. Je voulais être le père de quelqu'un. Je voulais avoir quelqu'un entrer à pas de loup dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il était effrayé du noir. Je voulais avoir une belle petite fille pelotonnée dans mes bras. Et peut-être même plus choquant, je réalisai que je voulais désespérément que cette petite fille ait une ressemblance frappante avec Carter. Je l'ai presque laissée tomber de mes bras.

La parfaite vue de Teal'c lui permit de voir combien j'étais pâle, même dans la faible lumière. « O'Neill, êtes-vous malade ? Vous ne paraissez pas aller bien. »

« Non, je vais bien. »

La tête de Carter se releva brusquement et elle commença à glousser à nouveau. « J'ai gagné ! »

Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard pour arrêter son cri d'excitation. « Remontez les marches ! » Nous nous retrouvâmes dans nos chambres, espérant que nous serions partis longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne vienne vérifier le son. Nous nous rassemblâmes dans ma chambre avec Teal'c gardant la porte.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Jack ? »

Je reposai Carter et je m'assis lourdement sur le lit. « J'ai peur d'utiliser le C-4. »

Daniel sembla surpris. « Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Pourquoi ? »

Je fis signe de la tête vers Carter qui s'était blottie contre moi. « Ca lui fera peur. »

« Vous vous ramollissez. » Daniel s'assit de l'autre côté d'elle, mais Carter ne s'éloigna pas de moi. Je ris en moi-même en pensant que cette petite Carter aimait aussi que je la protège.

« De plus, nous ne savons pas quelle est l'épaisseur de ces murs. Nous pourrions seulement finir par les mettre en colère et n'être toujours pas capables de sortir. »

Je regardai alors que Carter glissa sur le sol et commença à jouer avec les poches de la jambe de mon pantalon. Elle trouva mon yoyo et le lança sur mon visage. « Joue, s'il te plait. »

Si mignonne. Je souris en le prenant de sa main et le remis dans ma poche. « Pas tout de suite, Sam. »

Elle tapa du pied et se renfrogna. « Joue ! »

« Non. »

« Joue maintenant ! »

Sentant une crise de colère, je me levai et l'ignorai. « Quelles sont les chances que nous ayons manqué une sortie brillamment indiquée quelque part ? »

Daniel me rejoignit devant Teal'c. « Je pense que nous sommes officiellement coincés, Jack. »

« Si nous ne sommes pas en danger immédiat, attendre l'aube serait peut-être une bonne idée comme Loh'ran l'a suggéré. »

Je montrai de la tête Carter qui s'était enroulée autour de mon genou dans sa meilleure imitation de Smokey l'Ours(1). « L'un de nous est peut-être en danger immédiat, Teal'c. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires. »

Daniel remonta ses lunettes. « Un effet secondaire pire qu'empêchant pour de bon S-A-M de faire son travail pendant les prochaines trente années ? Je dirais qu'ils nous ont plutôt bien eus. »

« Je peux épeler. Tu parles de moi. »

Tous les trois nous baissâmes les yeux sur la petite fille avec un éclat diabolique dans ses yeux. Elle était déjà trop intelligente. Je regarde mes coéquipiers. « Nous avons des ennuis. »

Carter tira sur mon pantalon. « Nous ne nous échappons pas ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Il n'y a aucune sortie. Nous devrons attendre jusqu'au matin. »

Elle secoua la tête et montra du doigt derrière moi. « Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas par là ? »

Je pivotai et fis face la fenêtre à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention. Nous étions au deuxième étage, mais il semblait que c'était notre meilleure option. Je souris en jetant un coup d'œil discret à l'extérieur, cherchant un chemin possible pour nous échapper.

Daniel me fit un ricanement, soulevant Sam dans ses bras alors que je m'occupai de la fenêtre. « Je suppose que Loh'ran avait raison sur les enfants et leurs brillantes idées. »

« Pas question. Carter a toujours des idées. Ceci n'est qu'une coïncidence. » Pas question que je donne quelque crédit que ce soit à Loh'ran et ses amis. Pas après qu'ils aient réduit Carter à un enfant gloussant, criant et qui aime se pelotonner. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aimai la Carter enfant, mais si j'avais mon mot à dire, je préférerais avoir la Carter adulte dans mes bras.

* * *

_**Note : **__**(1)**__**Smokey l'Ours **__est la mascotte du Service Forestier des Etats-Unis créé en 1944 pour éduquer le public sur les dangers des feux de forêt. (source Wikipedia)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Cinq**

Les options de l'autre côté de la fenêtre n'étaient pas les meilleures, mais c'était mieux que de rester assis là et attendre le retour de Loh'ran. Ce n'était qu'au deuxième étage et il y avait un rebord dépassant de la façade du bâtiment à peu près à la moitié du sol. L'extérieur du bâtiment était également en granite. Non, c'était très loin de la situation optimale, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il y ait un escalier de secours.

« On devra faire avec, les gars. » J'ai regardé Daniel et Teal'c. Ils acquiescèrent leur accord. Puis mes yeux sont tombés sur Carter. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Daniel, s'amusant à tester ses lunettes. J'ai fermé étroitement les yeux. Je ne pouvais en aucune façon m'attendre à ce qu'elle escalade la façade du bâtiment. Je l'ai retirée de Daniel et je lui ai redonné ses lunettes. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Daniel, c'était simplement que si quelqu'un allait prendre la responsabilité d'amener Carter au sol en sécurité, ça allait être moi.

« Bien, Teal'c, vous y aller en premier. Vous pourrez alors guider Daniel pour descendre. De cette façon, vous serez tous les deux en bas au cas où elle aurait besoin d'être réceptionnée.

Teal'c, minutieusement, fit sa descente jusqu'au sol. Bien que se déplaçant lentement, il donna l'impression que c'était facile. J'espérai que Daniel réalisait que ce n'était pas aussi facile que cela paraissait – Teal'c était simplement incroyablement fort. Daniel m'a regardé en s'approchant du bord de la fenêtre.

« Bon, j'y vais. »

Carter et moi nous nous sommes penchés pour le regarder choisir sa voie pour descendre. Il perdit sa prise près du sol, mais Teal'c était là pour l'aider. Ce qui laissait Carter et moi. Mon instinct me dit que ce serait mieux pour elle d'être derrière moi pour que je puisse mieux utiliser mes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à une enfant de trois ans pour se tenir à moi. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas faire confiance à moi-même de la tenir et tout en essayant de descendre non plus. Je l'ai coincé à l'intérieur de ma veste. C'était serré avec nous deux, mais j'espérai que ça la maintiendrait davantage en sécurité.

Je l'ai regardé et prié que ma peur ne soit pas visible ; je ne voulais pas terrifier la pauvre petite chose. « Prête, Sam ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Bien, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et je sentis ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi dans ma veste. « Tenir fort. »

« Brave petite. » J'ai souri à Teal'c et Daniel, essayant de paraître tout aussi calme et confiant que je l'aurais été n'aurais-je pas été en train de transporter un précieux chargement. Puis j'ai commencé la descente.

C'était très lent. J'avais l'impression que je m'accrochais à peine, mais je ne pouvais avoir une meilleure prise sans écraser Carter. En ce qui la concernait, elle se comportait très bien. Elle ne bougea pas un muscle ou ne fit un bruit, pas même quand je perdis effectivement la prise que j'avais avec une main ce qui nous laissa pendre de manière précaire à trois mètres du sol. Je tremblais quand je réussis à reprendre ma prise et fut presque certain que j'avais une crise cardiaque.

Quand mes pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, je voulus m'agenouiller et remercier Dieu. J'ai baissé mes yeux, pour vérifier pourquoi Carter s'était si bien comportée. Assez incroyablement, elle était profondément endormie. Ses bras et ses jambes s'étaient relâchés légèrement, mais elle était toujours tout contre moi dans ma veste. J'ai supposé que c'était le meilleur endroit pour elle alors que nous nous faufilions vers la porte d'entrée.

Des bruits devant nous attirèrent mon attention. Il y avait une patrouille d'aliens brandissant des matraques qui les dépassaient.

Teal'c parla le premier. « Ils ont peut-être été alertés de notre fuite. »

Je secouai la tête. « Ils ne cherchaient rien. Ils patrouillaient simplement. »

« C'est peut-être pourquoi ils n'ont pas de crime. Ils sont sous la loi martiale. » Daniel parut malade par cette idée. « Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une si belle société. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir. « Pourquoi êtes-vous plus déçu qu'ils soient des menteurs que vous ne l'êtes par le fait que Carter ai été régressée en ça ? » Je fis un geste vers le tas dans ma veste qui avait bougé pour sucer son pouce pendant son sommeil.

Daniel fut enchanté par la vue et oublia la question que j'avais posée. « Au moins, vous savez qu'elle vous fait vraiment confiance. »

« Ca n'est pas si difficile de gagner la confiance d'un enfant. Je ne l'ai pas laissée seule dans le couloir sombre. C'est tout ce que ça signifie. » Je pensai que je faisais un travail admirable à écarter le fait qu'à quel point c'était important pour moi, que même enfant, Carter fut attirée par moi plutôt que par Daniel.

Daniel était mon ami et je savais qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Carter, mais il y a toujours des choses qui vous rendaient nerveux. Ils avaient tant de choses en commun. Ils avaient cette même perspective ensoleillée sur la vie qui m'irritait sans fin. Ils avaient bien trop d'années d'éducation entre eux. Ils savaient toujours comment être plein de tact et diplomates, peu importait combien ils étaient en colère. Ils se permettaient tous les deux de ressentir les émotions que je refoulais en moi. Et la chose qui me rendait absolument dingue – il n'était pas militaire donc aucun règlement ne les empêchait d'exprimer leur affection l'un pour l'autre. Heureusement, les seuls sentiments que je les avais jamais vus exprimer l'un envers l'autre étaient ceux qu'il y a entre un frère et une sœur. Quand même, j'aimai que cette Carter enfant m'ait choisi.

Je regardai alors qu'une seconde patrouille passait devant nous. Ca allait être très difficile de sortir de la cité sans être détecté si nous avions déjà vu deux patrouilles en moins de cinq minutes. Je me demandai si Daniel jubilerait s'il savait que je venais de penser à cet endroit comme à une cité. « Bien, nous allons mesurer le temps jusqu'à la prochaine patrouille. Ensuite une fois que nous savons combien de temps nous avons, nous allons courir pendant cette durée. »

Teal'c hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Cet endroit est peut-être plus lourdement gardé pour protéger les quartiers de repos des habitants de la ville. »

Nous comptâmes trois minutes avant le passage de la patrouille suivante. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, je me levai et commençai à me faufiler le long du bâtiment, atteignant la route avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne. Daniel et Teal'c suivirent. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs armes en main. Je tenais également le mien, mais ce serait délicat si je devais tirer. Nous nous cachâmes de l'autre côté de la route pour attendre la prochaine patrouille.

Daniel remit son pistolet dans son étui. « Jack, vous devriez me donner Sam. Vous êtes plus habile que moi avec une arme. »

Il avait raison. Même après tant d'années à tirer, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Daniel pouvait faire avec un pistolet et la plupart du temps cela impliquait beaucoup de chance. Mais j'étais réticent à renoncer à Carter. Je secouai la tête. « Elle dort. Laissons-la dormir. C'est plus facile de se déplacer quand elle ne parle pas. »

« Elle est réveillée, Jack. »

Effectivement, quand je baissai les yeux, je rencontrai les yeux bleus de Carter. Elle jouait avec mes plaques d'identification, les enroulant autour de ses doigts et de son poignet et s'amusait dans l'ensemble calmement. Donc elle était réveillée. Je n'allais toujours pas la laisser partir. « Elle est bien, Daniel. »

« Jack, si quelqu'un vous tire dessus, vous ne serez pas capable de riposter. »

« Et vous serez capable de riposter si vous la tenez ? »

« Je ne sais pas viser, de toute façon. Vous nous protégerez mieux que je ne le pourrai. »

Les yeux de Teal'c se déplacèrent entre nous. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour une telle discussion. »

Daniel acquiesça. « Exactement. Donnez-la-moi, Jack. »

« Non ! » Je ne pouvais pas croire que Daniel et moi nous nous disputions pour porter Carter. Cela aurait été comique, n'aurais-je pas été si sacrément obsédé de la porter moi-même.

« Jack ? » Carter avait apparemment terminé de jouer avec les plaques.

« Ha ! Alors tu connais mon nom ! » Je fis un grand sourire à la petite Carter troublée. « Quoi ? »

« Et eux ? »

Je me retournai pour regarder là où elle pointait du doigt derrière moi. Trois amis de Loh'ran s'approchaient de nous. Nous avions nos armes pointées sur eux, mais ils semblèrent s'en ficher. Probablement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas que nos armes étaient plus efficaces que les leurs. « Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Loh'ran. »

Daniel montra de la tête le groupe des trois. « Il est juste là. »

Je regardai à nouveau et réalisai qu'il y avait un petit enfant de quatre ans tenu dans les bras d'un des autres. Je secouai la tête. « Cet idiot était trop occupé à essayer de rétrécir Carter qu'il s'est accidentellement rétréci lui-même. »

Daniel secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas que c'était un accident. »

« Hein ? » Parfois je pourrais jurer que cet homme était d'une autre planète que moi.

« Je crois qu'il s'est fait cela à lui-même et à Carter pour grandir ensemble. »

Les bras de Carter se resserrèrent autour de mon cou et je pouvais la sentir trembler. Je frottai son dos d'une main et tint mon arme fermement de l'autre. « Ca va aller, Sam. Tu es en sécurité. »

Elle gémit pour seule réponse. Elle était plus ouverte à montrer ses émotions à trois ans, donc il était évident qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour les trois hommes que la Carter adulte. Je me sentis coupable pour ne pas avoir réalisé combien Sam avait eu peur des trois hommes. Mais aussi je me rappelai que je l'avais su – je l'avais vu dans la façon qu'elle s'était inexplicablement cachée derrière moi et c'était pourquoi j'étais resté devant sa porte prêt à tirer. Je lui avais failli. J'étais responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé ; elle n'aurait jamais pris la nourriture donnée par Loh'ran si je ne lui avais pas dit que c'était ok.

Je lâchai mon P-90 et pris mon 9mm à la place. Je pourrais tirer avec d'une seule main. L'autre bras était enroulé avec amour autour de Carter. Je visai mon arme directement sur le visage de l'homme qui les menait. Je mourrais avant de les laisser la prendre. « Restez en arrière où nous ferons feu. »

« Nous sommes venus pour Samantha. Nous n'avons aucun grief contre vous autres. Vous êtes libres de partir. » Il fit un autre pas en avant.

« Reculez. » Ma main caressa les cheveux de Carter, essayant de l'apaiser. Ses gémissements étouffés me tuaient. Je pouvais la sentir trembler contre moi et je les détestai de lui faire cela.

« Loh'ran a choisi Samantha pour être sa partenaire. Elle doit venir avec nous. »

« Mon cul ! » Je tirai un coup d'avertissement dans l'air, alertant probablement toutes les patrouilles sans exception que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Les minuscules mains de Carter s'agrippèrent de peur à mon t-shirt. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien. « Ca va aller. Je te protégerai. » Je ne sus pas si elle me croyait ou pas, mais elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes sur ma peau et je ressentis la plus forte envie que j'avais jamais eue de tuer.

Teal'c dut le sentir. « Vous allez nous dire comment défaire ce que vous avez fait au Major Carter. »

Le chef ignora la demande de Teal'c. « Le changement est permanent. Elle vieillira normalement à partir de maintenant. » Il regarda en arrière ses amis pendant un instant. « Samantha Carter va venir avec nous. Elle n'a aucun intérêt pour vous dans son état actuel. Laissez-la. »

Je pouvais entendre les patrouilles approcher. Nous n'avions plus le temps. Le seul espoir de Carter était le Dr. Frasier et seulement si nous parvenions à rentrer chez nous. Je visai soigneusement l'épaule du chef. « Il faudra passer sur mon corps. »

Le chef sourit. « Ca peut être arrangé. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Six**

Les patrouilles ouvrirent le feu, à ma grande consternation, les matraques en bois se révélèrent être une sorte de laser. Teal'c et Daniel ripostèrent immédiatement sur les patrouilles. Je tirai un seul coup dans l'épaule du chef. Il ne broncha pas. Je ne restai pas là pour voir quelle sorte de pouvoir magique il avait qui le rendait insensible à la douleur. J'ordonnai de courir nous mettre à l'abri.

Les bois n'étaient pas très loin, mais nous devions nous arrêter de temps en temps pour riposter. J'ai renoncé à mon arme de poing et repris le P-90. Carter s'accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait et, bien que je pouvais à peine entendre son cri de terreur par-dessus le bruit du fusil, je savais qu'il était là. Le temps que nous atteignions la forêt, évitant les tirs de laser, ma confiance en ma décision fut cruellement entamée. J'avais commencé à me demander si je pourrais vraiment empêcher Carter d'être blessée. Il me vint même à l'esprit qu'elle aurait été peut-être plus en sécurité en allant avec les sbires de Loh'ran.

Heureusement, alors que nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt, il devint clair que les patrouilles n'étaient pas entraînées à combattre à l'extérieur de leur cité. Ils nous poursuivaient toujours, mais leurs tirs étaient espacés et lointains et semblèrent aléatoires. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un bouquet d'arbres particulièrement dense pour nous regrouper.

« Sommes-nous sûrs que nous allons dans la bonne direction ? » Je n'avais pas oublié la marche déplorable vers la ville ce matin. Je ne voulais pas passer des heures à tourner en rond à travers les bois.

Teal'c affirma de la tête. « J'ai vérifié notre chemin avec le GPS. Nous nous dirigeons vers la Porte des étoiles. »

« Jack, Sam est extrêmement calme. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Je baissai les yeux, honteux de me rendre compte que j'avais été si préoccupé à courir depuis la fin de l'échange de coups de feu que je n'avais même pas pensé à voir comment elle allait. Je ne pus voir que le sommet de sa tête. Elle s'était enfoncée dans ma veste.

A la mention de son nom, sa tête pointa doucement hors de la veste. « Jack ? »

« Elle ressemble à une tortue ! » Daniel commença à rire.

Carter renfonça sa tête à l'intérieur et je souris. J'avais des souvenirs affectueux de Charlie étant si petit que fermer ses yeux signifiait que le danger s'était éloigné. Je la caressai à travers ma veste. « Nous allons rentrer chez nous, Sam. Rendors-toi. »

Nous retournâmes à la Porte relativement rapidement, considérant le terrain et le fait qu'il faisait nuit noire. Carter commença à se tortiller et je supposai qu'elle en avait marre d'être renfermée, mais nous n'aurions aucune chance de survivre si nous marchions à l'allure d'une enfant de trois ans. Sans mentionner le sol étroitement couvert d'épines. J'avais été piqué aux jambes plusieurs fois par ces choses extrêmement longues et je n'allais pas laisser Carter subir cela.

Daniel commença à composer l'adresse de la Terre. J'avais ma main sur le GDO, attendant le moment où la Porte s'ouvrirait. Teal'c se tenait dos à nous, préparé pour une attaque dès que l'ouverture de la Porte signalerait notre position. Carter commença à se tortiller plus violemment. Je supposai qu'elle était suffisamment coincée là où elle était, aussi je ne fis pas attention à elle.

Malheureusement, dans ses tentatives de se libérer, elle réalisa que le bas de ma veste n'était pas fermé et, après avoir donné des coups de pieds à mes côtes accidentellement, elle réussit à se frayer un chemin. Je ne réalisai même pas ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à ce que je sente l'afflux soudain d'air froid dans ma veste à présent lâche.

« Bon sang ! Sam ! »

Elle ne s'était pas trop éloignée d'où elle était tombée et je présumai qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée ou assommée par la chute. Juste au moment où je me saisis d'elle, la Porte s'ouvrit en grondant. Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrir en grand de terreur. Je regardai alors que son visage se désagrégeait, presque au ralenti, et elle commença à brailler. Ses cris étaient assourdissants, surtout que j'étais plié en deux pour la soulever. Je me suis figé pendant un instant, considérant avec attention quels dégâts avaient été faits à mes oreilles.

Une seconde fut tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'échapper. Et diable, elle était rapide pour une enfant de trois ans. Je beuglai à Daniel d'envoyer le code d'identification à travers la Porte et de maintenir la porte ouverte pour nous. Je savais qu'on n'aurait plus le temps de recomposer l'adresse de la Terre ; les patrouilles se refermaient déjà sûrement sur nous.

Heureusement, j'étais assez grand pour rattraper la distance en seulement quelques foulées. Je saisis son bras pour la tirer avec moi, mais dans une vraie colère d'enfant, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et commença à pleurer à nouveau. Honnêtement, les enfants qui pleuraient m'avaient toujours mis mal à l'aise, encore plus quand ils choisissaient des moments inopportuns pour le faire. Sérieusement, si un enfant veut crier et hurler à l'épicerie, bien, pas de problème. Mais je n'avais aucune patience pour Carter à ce moment précis, car des personnes nous tiraient à nouveau dessus et avaient plein de lumière, merci à la Porte des étoiles, pour bien viser. Je me mis entre elle et les patrouilles et saisis ses bras.

Elle se pencha rapidement en avant et me mordit. Je suppose qu'elle avait appris ça très jeune(1).

Elle eut la monnaie de sa pièce à cet instant ; j'ai poussé un hurlement qui probablement réveilla les morts. Je jure, il y a quelque chose dans les dents des enfants – ce sont les choses les plus sacrément aiguisées de tout l'univers. Je retirai ma main juste au moment où un tir passa quelques centimètres au-dessus de ma tête.

« Samantha, ce n'est pas le moment. Debout ! » A cet instant, je ne me sentis même pas mal de crier sur elle. Elle essayait activement de nous faire tuer tous les quatre.

Teal'c faisait de son mieux pour nous couvrir, mais les patrouilles venaient sur nous de tous les côtés. « O'Neill, nous devons nous hâter. »

« Jack, qu'est-ce que vous faites là-bas ? » La voix de Daniel semblait irritée.

Je me saisis de Carter, ignorant ses coups de pieds et ses cris et la douleur dans ma main. La petite fille avait en fait mordu jusqu'au sang. « Que diable croyez-vous que je fais, Daniel ? » Elle se débattait incroyable pour une gamine ; j'aurais été stupéfait, si cela n'était pas si sacrément frustrant. « Carter, je n'ai pas le temps de supporter ta phobie de l'eau. » Je fus dangereusement proche de perdre ma prise sur elle et j'eus peur qu'elle ne se libère effectivement à nouveau. « Merde, Carter, si tu arrêtes ça, tu pourras avoir un gâteau au petit déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Les cris de Carter ne devinrent que plus bruyants comme nous nous approchions de la Porte ; je ne crois pas qu'elle ait même entendu ma tentative de négociation. Elle ne disait pas vraiment de vrais mots, en grande partie, elle ne poussait que des cris terrifiés, mais j'en compris finalement un – noyer. Elle croyait qu'elle allait se noyer. Ou que j'allais la noyer. Bien que ce soit infondé, je n'avais pas le temps de la réconforter. Je pris une de ses mains et dis à Daniel de prendre l'autre. Les patrouilles se refermaient autour de nous et les cris de Carter s'arrêtèrent finalement.

Je baissai les yeux sur elle, sentant mes intestins se tordre en la voyant si effrayée qu'elle ne pouvait même plus crier. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à ma main et je savais qu'elle faisait de même avec celle de Daniel. Je ne voulais pas détruire la confiance qu'elle avait si aveuglément placée en moi. « Ferme tes yeux, ma puce. »

« O'Neill ! »

Je n'entendis pas le reste comme Daniel et moi tirâmes Carter à travers la Porte. Teal'c était une seconde derrière nous. J'entendis l'iris se refermer derrière nous et laissai échapper un soupir. Le silence assourdissant fut un changement merveilleux par rapport à quelques instants auparavant. Je ne pouvais que remercier Dieu que nous ayons réussi à nous en sortir sans aucune blessure. Mes yeux glissèrent vers Carter et je me corrigeai mentalement. Au moins, nous nous en étions sortis sans blessures mortelles.

* * *

_Note : __(1)__Jack se réfère à l'épisode 'La morsure du serpent' (saison 2) où Sam le mord lorsqu'il veut la réveiller après qu'ils aient tous été étourdis par une grenade de choc goa'uld._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre Sept**

Le Général Hammond semblait si naturel avec un enfant dans ses bras que j'oubliai presque que l'enfant était Carter. Dès qu'elle serait dé-rétrécie, j'allais, ô combien, la charrier pour son 'Oncle G.'

« Colonel, pour l'amour du Ciel, que s'est-il passé sur cette planète ? »

Je levai les mains en signe de résignation. « Je ne sais vraiment pas, monsieur. Les choses sont allées de mal en pis. »

« Etes-vous blessé ? » Il montra de la tête ma main et, incidemment, au sang qui s'en écoulait.

« Elle m'a mordu. » Je réalisai que j'avais l'air d'un enfant moi-même en le disant, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher.

« Présentez-vous à l'infirmerie, vous tous. Nous débrieferons dans une heure. » Le Général se retourna, parlant doucement à Carter. Il se retourna pour me faire face. « Pourquoi vous a-t-elle mordu, Colonel ? »

« J'essayai de la cajoler pour traverser la Porte. » Je regardai ma main blessée ; elle avait fait du bon boulot, mais je supposai que je survivrais. « Elle ne voulait vraiment rien avoir à faire avec la Porte. »

« Je devine que non. Elle a une peur bleue de l'eau. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Carter et je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de décider ce qu'il devrait me dire. Apparemment étant son supérieur, je méritai une explication. « Elle est tombée dans une piscine et s'est presque noyée. »

Et soudain, je me sentis très, très coupable. « Elle mérite tout à fait l'indulgence, alors, monsieur. » Du coin des yeux, je pus voir Daniel baisser la tête aussi. Je me raisonnai que nous n'avions pas vraiment de choix, sinon de la forcer à traverser et il semblait que l'expérience n'avait pas laissé d'effet durable sur Carter. Elle semblait déjà avoir oublié tout cela. Je me tournai vers Daniel et Teal'c. « Allons voir le Doc Frasier. » Je fis deux pas sur la rampe avant de me raviser. « Monsieur ? Est-ce que le Major ne devrait pas payer une visite à l'infirmerie également ? »

« C'est probablement une bonne idée. » Il s'accroupit et posa Carter sur ses pieds. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Jack ? Je ferai préparer ton petit déjeuner pour quand tu reviendras. »

Sa douce petite voix résonna, ne donnant pas la moindre indication qu'elle faisait une scène de tous les diables quelques minutes plus tôt. « Jack a dit que je pourrais avoir un gâteau. »

Hammond secoua la tête en me regardant. « J'en mettrai la main au feu qu'il l'a fait. »

Carter se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le Général sur la joue. Encore une fois, tous les visages de la pièce sourirent à l'adorable enfant comme elle trottinait à travers la salle et s'attachait à ma jambe.

« Viens, Carter. » Je me baissai et la soulevai. Elle avait dû me pardonner pour toute l'affaire devant la Porte car elle était profondément endormie une minute après.

Nous nous réfugiâmes dans l'infirmerie et grimpâmes sur les lits pour attendre le docteur. Carter était endormie, mais je ne l'ai pas déposée sur le lit. Pour une raison ou une autre, c'était apaisant pour moi aussi que ça le fût visiblement pour elle. J'entendis la voix joyeuse du Dr. Frasier discutant avec Daniel et Teal'c. Teal'c n'était pas blessé, donc son examen fut rapide. C'était notre petite tradition dans SG1 que ceux qui n'étaient pas blessés passent en premier – pour qu'ils puissent sortir d'ici dès que possible. Daniel fut le suivant et j'écoutai silencieusement alors qu'il dédramatisait la bosse sur l'arrière de sa tête et passait complètement sous silence sa perte de conscience. Il fut libéré avec un peu d'Ibuprofen pour le mal de tête. D'habitude, j'aurais été jaloux lorsqu'il sortit pour aller se doucher et se changer, mais je ne l'étais pas. J'imaginai que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que j'avais toujours une Carter très câline attachée à moi.

Le Dr. Frasier contourna le rideau à moitié tiré à côté de mon lit. « Alors, voyons voir-- » Elle s'arrêta net, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant Carter. Ca donnait l'impression qu'elle vérifiait que ses lentilles de contact étaient en place. « Colonel ? »

Je souris. « Oui ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour une aide comme si elle classait mentalement une foule de questions sur une liste. « Alors, vous avez été blessé ? » J'acquiesçai, levant ma main. « Une morsure humaine ? » J'acquiesçai à nouveau. « C'est presque la pire chose qui peut arriver à une personne. Vous allez avoir besoin d'antibiotiques. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Elle(1) n'est pas sale. » La façon dont Janet l'avait dit, ça semblait être une horrible critique sur l'hygiène dentaire de Carter.

Elle arrêta d'examiner ma main. « Qui vous a mordu ? »

« Carter. »

« Le Major Carter ? Sam Carter ? » Elle sembla troublée. « Je pensai que c'était cette enfant, sur qui, au fait, j'espère avoir une explication. »

Je fis un grand sourire. « Le Major Carter m'a mordu. Elle n'est simplement plus le Major Carter. » Je secouai doucement Carter et fut récompensé par ses yeux endormis qui clignèrent pour s'ouvrir. « Sam, voici mon amie Janet. Janet, je vous présente Sam. » Soudain très timide, Carter enfouit son visage dans ma veste. « Sam, est-ce que Janet peut jeter un œil sur toi ? »

Un coup d'œil à Janet révéla qu'elle avait été piquée par le virus du 'diable, Carter est adorable' qui nous avait tous infectés. « Oh, Colonel, elle est si mignonne ! » Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux enchevêtrés de Carter. L'action ne fit que se redresser davantage les jolies petites boucles blondes de Carter. Janet enleva son stéthoscope et le tendit. « Est-ce que tu veux écouter quelque chose de drôle ? » Carter hocha la tête, ses yeux larges d'excitation. Janet mit le stéthoscope sur les oreilles de Carter et le posa sur sa poitrine. « C'est le battement de ton cœur, Sam. »

Le sourire de jubilation de Carter indiqua au reste d'entre nous qu'au moins elle n'était pas une version robotisée de Carter. « Maintenant toi ! » Carter tendit brusquement l'extrémité du stéthoscope vers moi, essayant d'entendre le battement de mon cœur à travers mon épaule. Je corrigeai le placement et Carter me fit un autre immense sourire en entendant mon cœur battre.

Pendant que Carter était occupée à écouter tout ce qui était à portée de main, le Dr. Frasier lui fit un examen complet. Puis elle banda ma main. « Colonel, je vais avoir besoin de lui faire une prise de sang. » Elle fit un signe de tête vers Carter et je grimaçai.

« Est-ce absolument nécessaire ? » J'étais déjà presque certain d'être au moins partiellement sourd dû aux cris de Carter plus tôt.

« J'en ai bien peur, Colonel. » Elle ne sembla pas plus heureuse que moi. « C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis restée dans l'armée, monsieur. Après mon stage en pédiatrie à l'école de médecine, je savais que je n'étais pas assez solide pour supporter les pleurs des enfants, même si c'était pour les faire se sentir mieux. »

« Faites-le rapidement. Et laissez-moi vous avertir – cette enfant a une sacrée paire de poumons. »

Dix minutes, et quelques souhaits sincères pour des boules Quiès, plus tard, Carter prenait soin de son bras douloureux, lequel avait été apaisé grandement par le bandage Scooby-Doo. Carter reniflait de façon inconsolable et tenait son bras comme s'il avait été endommagé au-delà de toute réparation possible. Au moins les cris s'étaient arrêtés et j'en étais reconnaissant.

J'avais besoin de me doucher et de me changer, et j'avais besoin de le faire rapidement ou je risquai d'être en retard au briefing. Janet essaya de me dépanner en gardant Carter pendant que j'étais occupé, mais Carter n'allait pas lui pardonner son péché avec les aiguilles. Aussi je suis parti à la recherche de Daniel, qui lisait tranquillement dans son labo.

« Hé, regarde, Sam, c'est Danny. Que dirais-tu de jouer avec certains des trucs de Danny ? Je serai de retour très vite. » Je la déposai par terre, espérant qu'elle serait ravie dans le fouillis de saloperies de Daniel – ou d'artéfacts, comme il les appelait toujours.

Elle regarda en arrière vers moi, et s'accrocha à la jambe de mon pantalon. « Non. »

Je dus refouler avec énergie l'envie de dire 'non, monsieur.' Je me rappelai alors que je ne pouvais pas réellement attendre cela d'elle en ce moment. « Sam, si tu joues avec Danny pendant quelques minutes, tu pourras alors avoir ton gâteau. »

Elle donna à la proposition bien plus de réflexion que je n'avais vu un enfant de trois ans le faire pour quoi que ce soit. Elle inclina sa tête d'un côté. « Un gâteau au chocolat ? »

Je lui fis un grand sourire. « Absolument. »

Elle lâcha mon pantalon. « D'accord. » Puis elle flâna jusqu'à l'endroit où Daniel était assis.

Il fut plutôt irrité d'avoir à faire du baby-sitting. « Jack, il y a quelques artéfacts irremplaçables ici ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant ! »

« Hé, vous êtes celui qui voulait la tenir si expressément. Voilà votre chance. » Je sortis avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter davantage. Je réussis à atteindre l'ascenseur avant d'entendre un crash, lequel fut immédiatement suivi par le bruyant juron de Daniel. Appuyant le bouton de fermeture des portes à plusieurs reprises, je jurai à moi-même que je n'entendis pas un vagissement hystérique de mon nom.

* * *

_Note : __(1)__'Elle' fait référence à Carter, et non à la morsure…(en anglais, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre Huit**

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais propre et relativement à l'aise – sauf pour la sensation de moiteur de ma main sous le bandage que j'avais accidentellement mouillé. Je grimpai les marches vers la salle de briefing lentement, vraiment très atypique pour moi, mais je voulais évaluer la situation. Une partie de moi avait peur que le Général Hammond ait déjà réussi à convoquer Jacob Carter durant les dix minutes pendant lesquelles j'étais sous la douche et ne pouvais pas entendre l'alarme. Heureusement, il n'était pas là. Je vis Daniel qui boudait toujours à cause de quoi que ce soit que Carter ait cassé. Teal'c était là également et je vis une lueur distincte d'amusement dans ses yeux. Le Dr. Frasier était assise dans mon fauteuil habituel, à côté de celui du Général. Carter n'était nulle part en vue. Je paniquai un instant, me demandant ce que Daniel lui avait fait.

Je grimpai le reste des marches et pris mon siège à l'autre bout de la table, saluant respectueusement Hammond tandis que subrepticement je vérifiai les coins aveugles de la pièce pour un Tok'ra caché. Teal'c me fit un signe de tête. Daniel me jeta un regard noir puis retourna bouder. Le Dr. Frasier sourit.

Hammond me rendit le salut. « Jack, si vous voulez bien, faites-moi un résumé. »

« Jack ! » Le cri enchanté étouffa mon grognement. Mes yeux tombèrent sur le fauteuil en face du Général Hammond. Il semblait presque vide, excepté pour une tête blonde ébouriffée et deux grands yeux bleus qui regardaient juste par-dessus le bord de la table. Je remarquai l'assiette devant elle avec une trace de glaçage au chocolat. Malgré toutes mes espérances, je fus véritablement surpris que quelqu'un ait donné le gâteau à la petite fille. Elle avait, après tout, bien plus plein d'énergie qu'aucun de nous dans un bon jour et peut-être que lui offrir du sucre n'était pas la chose la plus brillante à faire.

N'étant plus restreinte par les règles et le règlement concernant la manière de s'adresser à son supérieur, Carter grimpa sur la table de conférence et courut sur la surface, trébuchant légèrement sur un dossier devant Daniel, et sauta sur mes genoux. Daniel lui jeta un regard noir à nouveau, comme si elle avait marché sur ses papiers exprès. Je ne pus que sourire largement ; cela faisait longtemps depuis que quelqu'un avait été aussi heureux de me voir. Mais l'accueil enthousiaste de Carter était à peine terminé. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et m'étrangla presque tandis qu'elle plaçait un baiser bruyant et mouillé sur ma joue.

Teal'c leva un sourcil. Daniel réussit même à paraître légèrement amusé. Le Dr. Frasier se cacha derrière le dossier qu'elle venait brusquement de trouver passionnant tout en ayant une série de toux qui sembla ressembler suspicieusement à des rires.

Le Général Hammond sourit et regarda autour de la table. « Au moins, nous savons que c'est vraiment elle. »

Je n'avais jamais de toute ma vie été aussi mort de honte. Je voulais mourir. Je refoulai la boule dans ma gorge. « Pardon, mon Général ? »

A la manière des généraux, il choisit de ne pas me répondre et à la place demanda que j'explique pourquoi j'avais un bout de chou du nom de Carter bondissant avec joie sur mes genoux. J'expliquai du mieux que je pus, me censurant moi-même à plusieurs moments pour ne pas révéler mes sentiments surprotecteurs contraires à un supérieur au cours de sa mission. Carter s'amusa pendant la plus grande partie de la conversation, ignorant complètement son nom la énième fois qu'il fut mentionné. Il apparut que le velcro qui recouvrait ma montre lui procurait un étonnement quasi continuel.

Malheureusement, elle était toujours Carter et donc toujours à chercher pour des choses plus grandes et meilleures. Et étant Carter, elle se rappela où mon yo-yo avait été planqué dans mon autre pantalon et alla le chercher dans cette même poche dans mon nouveau pantalon pour le trouver. Et étant moi-même, il y avait là, bien sûr, un yo-yo pour qu'elle le trouve.

Elle le leva devant mon visage. « Joue. »

Je souris. « Sam. »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent et elle parut d'une timidité touchante. « Pardon, Jack. Joue, s'il te plait. »

Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous ne put s'en empêcher ; nous commençâmes tous à rire. Heureusement, ses mots polis déconcentrèrent le Général Hammond de me réprimander d'avoir un yo-yo. Quand je retrouvai ma voix, je pris gentiment le jouet de ses mains et le remis dans ma poche. « Plus tard. »

Carter bouda et se rassit sur mes genoux. Je pensais qu'elle allait simplement se calmer. Apparemment elle attendait simplement une autre occasion. Elle commença à se tortiller et je pris cette opportunité quand le Général et le Dr. Frasier discutaient de quelque chose pour demander à Carter ce qui n'allait pas.

« Terre. » Je la posai par terre, me demandant comment elle pouvait passer de bien articuler et bien parler aux mots monosyllabiques sans avertissement. Je le mis sur le compte de la prérogative d'une enfant de trois ans. Je gardai un œil sur Carter et une moitié d'esprit à la discussion. Carter contourna la table et tira sur la manche de Teal'c.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et puis me regarda. Je haussai les épaules. Il la regarda à nouveau. « Oui, enfant ? »

Elle agrippa simplement son genou, incapable de grimper toute seule. Teal'c me regarda à nouveau et je me rendis compte qu'il me demandait la permission puisque j'avais refusé de laisser Daniel la prendre plus tôt. J'acquiesçai mon accord. Une fois Carter sur ses genoux, j'arrêtai de faire attention au général et essayai seulement de deviner ce que préparait Carter.

Elle s'installa soigneusement pour être bien à cheval sur un des genoux de Teal'c. Puis elle sourit et elle appuya ses mains sur la table. « A dada ! »

J'en tombai de mon siège tellement je riais fort. Daniel pleurait de rire. Janet était toute rouge. Hammond haletait pour essayer de respirer. Je sus à cet instant précis que ceci était quelque chose que Carter n'oublierait jamais. Même les soldats gardant la porte étaient pliés de rire. Teal'c resta impassible.

Quand nous retrouvâmes à nouveau en grande partie notre calme, Teal'c se tourna vers moi, ignorant le fait que Carter était toujours en train de l'attendre pour qu'il fasse 'A dada.' « O'Neill, s'il vous plait, enlevez cette enfant de ma jambe. »

Je fis comme demandé, refoulant mon éclat de rire. Je posai Carter sur mon genou et docilement je commençai à faire sautiller ma jambe, déclenchant une série de gloussements joyeux de la part de Carter. « Teal'c, les enfants ne jouent pas à 'à dada' sur Chulak ? »

Teal'c me regarda, le trouble, l'inquiétude, et finalement la répugnance balayant son visage. Il se tourna vers le Général Hammond. « N'est-ce pas un comportement inconvenant pour un homme adulte et une petite fille ? »

Daniel s'étrangla avec une gorgée d'eau, la pulvérisant à travers la table de conférence. « Non, Teal'c. Les enfants jouent à 'à dada'. »

Teal'c me regarda puis Carter qui sautillait joyeusement. « Je crois fermement que ce comportement est étrange. »

« Teal'c, Carter n'a fichtrement que trois ans. Quelle part de ceci n'est pas étrange ? » Je ressentis une sacrée dose de fierté pour moi-même du fait que mon explosion n'a pas contenu de mots de cinq lettres.

« L'enfant ne devrait-elle pas être mise à se reposer ? » Teal'c avait parfaitement raison sur ce point. S'il y avait une vérité universelle dans la galaxie, je parierais sur le fait que tous les enfants deviennent grincheux quand ils sont fatigués.

« Je ne suis pas certain que de lui ordonner de rentrer chez elle et de prendre du repos marchera cette fois-ci. » J'y réfléchis pendant un instant. « En fait, je ne pense pas que ça ait déjà marché. » Je lui tapotai l'épaule. « As-tu envie de dormir, Sam ? » Elle secoua gravement la tête. Je haussai les épaules à tous ceux qui regardaient.

Le général s'éclaircit la gorge. « D'accord, eh bien, le Major Carter n'a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, cependant, je pense que nous devrions essayer de reprendre ce briefing pour le reste d'entre nous qui sommes levés depuis près de vingt-quatre heures et ont vraiment besoin de se reposer. » Il se tourna vers le Dr. Frasier. « Qu'ont révélé vos examens ? »

Janet s'éclaircit la gorge tout en regardant les papiers devant elle. « Sam semble être en parfaite santé. La plupart des examens sanguins prendront encore quelques heures. J'ai fait faire une comparaison ADN complète et cela ne sera pas terminé avant demain après-midi. »

Hammond hocha la tête. « Elle devrait probablement rester à la base jusqu'à ce que ces tests soient complets. »

« Pourrais-je suggérer, monsieur, que Carter reste à la base jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quelque chose d'autre à porter aussi ? » Je pensai que le t-shirt était mignon, mais j'imaginai que les gens à l'extérieur de la montagne pourraient peut-être le ressentir différemment.

Carter se retourna et me regarda. « Jack ? C'est quoi l'ADN ? »

« C'est – euh – eh bien- » Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais ce que c'était ; je ne pouvais simplement pas l'expliquer, certainement pas à une enfant. « C'est une sorte d'échelle tordue. »

Daniel se pencha en avant avec son sourire monsieur-je-sais-tout et je refoulai l'envie de lui rappeler que son domaine concernait les trucs vieux, à moitié rongé, des jarres brisés, pas un domaine du réel comme Carter. « En fait, Sam, c'est un moyen pour Janet de s'assurer que tu es vraiment toi. »

Je vis l'expression sur le visage de Carter et commençai à faire des mouvements de ma gorge. Je n'avais mis les mains sur aucune boule Quiès et elle était sur le point de se lâcher encore.

« Pourquoi devez-vous faire ça ? » Je devais lui donner le crédit, elle se retenait mieux que je ne l'aurais fait.

Et puis, il fallut que Teal'c parle. « Parce que je crois que vous pourriez être un clone. »

Carter se tourna vers moi, le menton tremblant, les larmes remplissant ses yeux. « Je déteste les clowns ! » Elle se jeta à mon cou et commença à brailler à nouveau.

Je lui tapotai le dos et fit à mes deux coéquipiers mon expression sévère 'vous avez mis en colère votre patron'. « Ca va, Sam. » Je sortis le yo-yo. « Hé, tiens, tu veux regarder ? »

Distraite, Sam hocha la tête et regarda alors que je lui faisais une démonstration lamentable de ce qu'un yo-yo était censé faire. Avec toutes ces années à l'avoir, je n'avais en fait pas beaucoup de temps pour perfectionner l'art.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que je ne remarque que la salle était ridiculement calme excepté les rires de Carter. Je levai les yeux et surprit Hammond disant combien j'étais doué avec Carter.

Daniel éclata de rire. « Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils sont sur le même niveau intellectuel pour une fois. »

Rien que pour cela, je le frappai, accidentellement à la tête, avec le yo-yo. Au moins, Carter sembla trouver que c'était drôle.

Le général s'éclaircit la voix et je pouvais dire que sa patience avec le briefing qui n'était pas du tout bref, ni particulièrement utile, s'était amenuisée. « Je crois que je peux trouver une solution pour le problème des vêtements. » Il entra dans son bureau et un instant plus tard, sa voix se fit entendre à travers les haut-parleurs, demandant que quelqu'un dans la base ayant un jeune enfant se présente dans la salle de briefing.

Le Sergent Harriman apparut un instant plus tard. « Monsieur ? »

Le Général sourit au succès de son plan. « Sergent, quel âge a votre enfant ? »

« J'en ai quatre, monsieur, mais ma cadette a quatre ans. »

Le sourire du Général s'agrandit. « Sergent, s'il vous plait, rentrez chez vous, rassemblez des vêtements pour quelques jours et présentez-vous devant le Colonel O'Neill dès votre retour. Vous serez remboursé. »

Les yeux de Walter se tournèrent vers moi, s'arrêtant sur la blonde sur mes genoux. « Maj- » Il secoua la tête. « Oui, monsieur. » Je l'entendis bafouiller à lui-même sur son chemin en bas de l'escalier sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé que le Major Carter avait une fille. Il n'avait pas dû remarquer qu'elle était venue par la Porte avec nous ni que le Major Carter n'avait pas passé cette Porte. J'avais un sentiment de malaise sur le fait que la « fille » de Carter assise sur mes genoux allait créer des rumeurs concernant la paternité du dit enfant et que je n'en verrais jamais la fin.

« Colonel, j'attends que vous gardiez un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce que nous puissions résoudre ce problème. »

Mon esprit s'attarda sur son ordre, me demandant comment exactement j'allais le suivre, puisque Carter était facilement plus maligne que moi, même à trois ans. « Oui, monsieur. » Je devais simplement trouver un moyen.

« Puisqu'il semble que nous n'allons nulle part, allons tous nous coucher. Nous réessayerons après que tout le monde se sera reposé. » Le Général se leva pendant que tous les autres rassemblèrent leurs papiers. « Jack, emmenez le Major dans vos quartiers et mettez-la au lit. »

J'essayais de calculer comment je pourrais arriver à mettre, une enfant pleine d'énergie, au lit, mais le reniflement de mes soi-disant amis attira mon attention au libellé de sa demande. Je rencontrai ses yeux et découvrit une expression d'horreur sur le visage de mon supérieur. Je fis un grand sourire. « Ce n'est rien, monsieur. J'oublierai que j'ai entendu ça. »

Il acquiesça alors que la teinte rouge sur ses joues commençait à s'effacer. « Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas aussi affectueux avec elle une fois qu'elle sera à nouveau adulte. » Il se détourna avec un sourire.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Carter s'était lovée contre moi et je la tenais dans une attitude protectrice. Je secouai la tête et essayai de me rappeler que c'était Carter, mon second. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, cela ne me fit que désirer la tenir encore plus près.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre Neuf**

J'empruntai une couverture supplémentaire et un oreiller à l'infirmerie et me fis un lit sur le sol. J'installai Carter au centre du lit ; elle s'était endormie à peine sa tête s'était-elle posée sur l'oreiller. Regardant ma montre en m'installant sur le sol, je réalisai qu'il était près de quatre heures du matin. Je fermai les yeux et espérai que Carter serait tellement fatiguée par l'excitation qu'elle dormirait pendant un moment. J'étais épuisé et j'avais besoin de me reposer si j'allais devoir la surveiller.

Je devais reconnaître que l'Air Force savait comment construire des pièces ayant une très bonne isolation phonique. J'ai passé un bon nombre de nuits dans mes quartiers et jamais n'avais-je été réveillé par les alarmes. Jusqu'à ce jour. Je restai là où j'étais avec mon bras en travers de mes yeux, me demandant pourquoi c'était si bruyant. Je me demandai pourquoi je pouvais entendre les voix de personnes passant tout près. Je me demandai pourquoi il faisait si froid alors que d'habitude c'était étouffant.

J'ouvris les yeux et trouvai Daniel se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage ; bien sûr il n'avait pas besoin de dormir beaucoup. Je me renfrognai. « Quoi ? »

« Dormez-vous toujours avec la porte ouverte ? »

Je regardai autour de moi, me demandant pendant un instant pourquoi je dormais sur le sol. Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur le lit à peine dérangé. Le lit à peine dérangé et absolument vide. « Où est Carter ? »

Malheureusement, Daniel choisit le même moment pour parler. « Où est Sam ? »

« Oh, non. » Son absence, associée à cette fichue alarme, envoya un frisson glacé vers le bas de ma colonne vertébrale. Je dépassai Daniel en courant tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Et là, assise sur le fauteuil de Walter, jouant avec l'ordinateur permettant de composer les adresses, était Carter. Toutes les autres personnes paraissaient soit irritées soit effrayées, dépendant en grande partie qui ils regardaient, elle ou moi. Et bien sûr le personnel qui probablement aurait dû remarquer Carter semblait effrayé également. Carter maintenait sa main sur le scanner, ouvrant et fermant l'iris à répétition. Apparemment, ses empreintes digitales s'accordaient malgré leurs tailles. Je fis une note mentale pour en parler à Carter quand elle serait grande.

J'essayai de refouler un sourire alors que j'extirpai Carter de son fauteuil. « Voilà le petit trublion ! »

Elle poussa un petit cri aigu, apparemment heureuse que je sois réveillé. « Jack ! »

Le Général Hammond ne parut pas heureux quand il entra. « Est-ce qu'il va cesser de faire ça ? » Il se référait, évidemment, à l'iris, lequel continuait de s'ouvrir et de se fermer tout seul bien après que la main de Carter ait été enlevée.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Je dirais qu'il faut demander à Carter-- » Je jetai un coup d'œil à la belle qui gloussait dans mes bras. « Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je doute qu'elle puisse aider. »

« Son père est de l'autre côté du vortex. Nous avons envoyé un message pour qu'il attende un signal avant de traverser la Porte, mais nous ne pouvons être certains qu'il l'ait reçu. »

« Aw, deviez-vous l'appeler ? » J'aimai assez respirer, ce qui serait probablement difficile après que Jacob m'ait étranglé.

« Je ne peux visiblement pas compter sur vous pour la surveiller, Jack. Comment a-t-elle réussi à vous semer ? »

« Je dormais. Elle a dû voler ma carte et sortir toute seule. » Je la regardai et aperçus mon badge dans la poche de son short. « Où en est-on en ce qui concerne ses vêtements ? » Je tirai mon passe pendant que Carter était distraite par Walter qui les amusait tous en ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson.

« Le Sergent Harriman a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à vous trouver aussi il a laissé les vêtements au Dr. Frasier. »

« En fait, monsieur, j'ai essayé de frapper. » Il s'arrêta assez longtemps pour chiper le nez de Carter, l'envoyant dans une autre série de cris enchantés. C'était rafraîchissant de voir Carter si sincèrement heureuse. « Il n'y a eu aucune réponse, aussi j'ai pensé que le Dr. Frasier pourrait peut-être les garder. »

« Merci. » Mes yeux tombèrent sur l'iris enfin stable. « Considérant que Jacob est en route, je devrais probablement l'habiller. » S'il y avait une chose que je craignais d'affronter plus que le père de Carter avec une Carter blessée, c'était d'affronter le père de Carter avec une Carter à moitié vêtue. Même s'il descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, le t-shirt n'était pas vraiment idéal – surtout avec sa tendance à s'enrouler autour de moi. Hammond me fit signe de la tête, un sourire entendu sur son visage. Je devinai qu'il ne serait pas surpris si je renvoyai Carter avec Daniel et que j'aille me cacher jusqu'à ce que Jacob soit parti.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Janet, je jetai un regard noir à Carter. « Pourquoi t'es-tu faufilée dehors sans me le dire ? Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire avoir des problèmes ? »

Carter me fit un grand sourire. « Je devais partir. »

« Partir où ? »

« Partir. »

« Oh. » D'accord, en y réfléchissant, c'était aussi bien qu'elle ne m'ait pas réveillé pour cela parce que je n'allais surtout pas aider Carter dans la salle de bain. Elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Je passai la tête dans l'infirmerie. « Doc ? »

Janet émergea de son bureau. « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu une évasion ce matin. »

Je grimaçai, me demandant comment il se faisait que la base entière soit au courant à chaque fois que je merdai et que je n'obtenais que bien peu de crédit quand je ne le faisais pas. « Jacob est en chemin, envoyer quelqu'un pour tenter de casser l'iris n'a pas marché. »

« Je ne l'ai pas cassé. »

Je souris et Janet éclata de rire. « En tout cas, je pensais qu'elle devrait être habillée pour l'occasion. »

Janet hocha la tête. « Viens, Sam, j'ai des trucs pour toi. »

Carter sauta pratiquement dans les bras de Janet. « Des jouets ? »

« Non, désolée. Des vêtements. » Janet essaya de rendre cela excitant.

Carter tendit les bras vers moi. Elle boudait, croyant s'être fait avoir. « Jack ! »

« Sam, je serai juste ici. »

Elle bouda, mais alla avec Janet tout de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut, parfaitement adorable dans un jean désespérément trop long, un t-shirt rose, et une paire de baskets qui était visiblement trop grande. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était simplement aussi mignonne qu'elle avait été dans son t-shirt trop grand. J'étais carrément sûr que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ces fossettes qu'elle affichait beaucoup plus souvent à trois ans. Ou peut-être était-ce les petites couettes que Janet avait disposées de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Le Colonel O'Neill à la salle d'embarquement. » La voix du Général Hammond vint à travers l'intercom. Je pouvais entendre l'avertissement sous-entendu dans sa voix – Jacob était là et Hammond ne m'en voudrait pas si je m'enfuyais.

« Tonton G ! » Carter se raccrocha à ma jambe.

Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. J'étais beaucoup trop attaché à mini-Carter. Et je pensais que peut-être Jacob ne me tuerait pas s'il voyait combien Carter m'aimait. « Tu veux aller voir Papa ? » Carter hocha vivement la tête et tendit ses bras pour que je la porte. Si j'en avais l'occasion, j'avais l'intention de demander à Jacob pourquoi Carter voulait constamment être portée. Quand Charlie était bébé – de l'instant où il put marcher – il préférait aller partout par lui-même et faisait une scène quand Sara ou moi-même essayions de le porter. Je soulevai Carter et décidai de ne pas interroger sa nature affectueuse. « Allons-y. » Je souris à Janet en sortant.

« Bonne chance, monsieur. »

« Vous serez peut-être en train de me rafistoler dans quelques minutes. »

« Probablement pas, aussi longtemps que vous ne la déposez pas par terre, monsieur. »

« Bonne idée. » La seule chose que j'avais pour moi était que Jacob serait probablement aussi entiché de Carter que le reste d'entre nous. Pourtant, j'essayai de marcher aussi lentement que possible sans paraître trop évident.

« Dépêche-toi, Jack ! Je veux voir mon Papa ! »

Je ne pouvais refuser sa demande. Entre les fossettes, les couettes, et les gloussements, j'étais perdu. Je devais trouver un moyen de la ramener à sa taille normale avant qu'elle révèle à tout le monde que j'étais complètement battu.

Quand je tournai le coin dans la salle d'embarquement, je m'arrêtai net. Jacob était là, discutant amicalement avec le Général Hammond. Bien qu'anxieux d'être sur le point de lui faire face, il ne fut pas la raison pour laquelle je m'arrêtai. Je savais que je pourrais peut-être survivre à Jacob. Malheureusement, Jacob n'était pas venu seul – non, Anise était avec lui. J'allais poser Carter par terre et courir à toute vitesse dans l'autre direction, mais au moment où les pieds chaussés de baskets de Carter touchèrent le sol, elle agrippa ma main.

« Jack, viens ! »

Trois têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers moi et je sus qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Je laissai Carter me conduire plus près tandis que je plaquai un sourire brave sur mon visage. « Hé, Jake(1), merci de passer nous voir. »

Jacob regarda Carter. Ses sourcils se soudant puis il leva les yeux sur les miens. Il n'était pas heureux. J'avais commencé à reculer, ayant peur pour ma vie, quand Jacob s'assit lourdement sur la rampe. « Oh mon Dieu. »

Le Général Hammond s'avança, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jacob. « Jacob-- »

Jacob me regarda à nouveau, puis Hammond. Sa voix était douce, mais le son porta dans la salle inhabituellement silencieuse. « Je n'étais pas au courant qu'ils avaient un enfant. »

* * *

_Note : __(1)__'Jake' est le diminutif de Jacob._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre Dix**

Tout le monde fut beaucoup trop surpris pour répondre. Jacob fut le premier à retrouver sa voix, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été si surpris que cela. Il semblait prêt à me tuer. « Vous voulez me dire pourquoi je n'étais pas informé que vous et Samantha aviez un enfant ensemble ? Qui diable croyez-vous être ? Comment osez-vous ruiner sa carrière ! Et que diable fait un enfant dans cette enceinte ? C'est bien trop dangereux pour que ma petite-fille soit ici ! »

Je me reculai, tirant Sam avec moi puisqu'elle ne lâchait pas ma main. Mon instinct de survie revenait en force, me rappelant fort et clair que je ne voulais pas mourir. J'entendis des reniflements dans la salle de contrôle et levai les yeux pour trouver la moitié du personnel, incluant le reste de SG1, nous regarder. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que les gens qui ne me connaissaient pas mieux pensaient à cet instant. Je pouvais entendre la rumeur publique démarrer. J'étais sur le point de me retourner et de courir quand je réalisai l'erreur que Jacob avait faite.

« Papa ? » Carter libéra sa main de la mienne en tirant dessus et galopa vers Jacob.

Jacob la regarda, pratiquement au niveau des yeux de Sam de sa position assise sur la rampe. Il me regarda ensuite, puis Hammond, et à nouveau Carter. « Sammy ? » Il tendit sa main et toucha sa joue, comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait, mais Carter se détourna brusquement, retournant en courant vers moi et se cachant derrière mes jambes. Jacob regarda à nouveau autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Il fixa ses yeux sur moi à nouveau. « Pas à vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je secouai la tête tout en m'accroupissant et essayant de consoler Carter qui sanglotait encore une fois. « Sam, quel est le problème ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon papa ! » Carter enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et ne lâcha pas.

Selmac parla. « L'enfant sent peut-être ma présence. » Bien sûr, la voix de Selmac ne servit qu'à rendre les gémissements de Carter plus bruyants, si c'était possible.

« Sam, ça va. C'est ton papa. » J'espérais que Carter continuerait de faire confiance à mon opinion. Bien que, à juger d'après son degré d'hystérie, ça ne sembla pas marcher.

Hammond parla à Jacob et, bien que je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qui fut dit sur Carter, je me retrouvai à suivre le groupe vers la salle de briefing. Jacob continua de jeter des coups d'œil en arrière par-dessus son épaule. Anise ou Freya, ou toutes les deux, continuait de jeter des regards furieux à moi et à Carter. Le temps que nous montions l'escalier en passant par la salle de contrôle, toutes les personnes qui étaient en train d'observer prétendirent être terriblement occupées. Le temps que nous arrivions à la salle de briefing, les vagissements de Carter avaient cessé, mais elle continua de renifler et de gémir de temps en temps. Ses bras restèrent attachés autour de mon cou après que je me sois assis.

Jacob prit un siège en face de moi avec une expression impassible. Anise semblait toujours en colère et je supposai que c'était parce que j'avais abattu les espoirs de son hôte en faveur d'une relation impossible avec la femme qui était dans mes bras, même si elle n'était pas encore une femme. Plus une femme. Qu'importe. J'imaginai que je paraissais irrité parce qu'Anise était là.

Le Général Hammond prit son siège habituel. « Je t'ai demandé de venir ici pour une assistance, Jacob. Visiblement, le Major Carter s'est retrouvée dans une situation délicate. »

Les bras de Carter se resserrèrent autour de mon cou. « Ce n'est pas mon papa, Jack. » Le murmure de Carter assez fort pour que tous l'entendent. « Il ressemble à mon papa, mais il n'est pas mon papa. »

Selmac ignorait complètement combien sa voix était effrayante pour un enfant. « Si ceci est effectivement Samantha Carter, le naquadah dans son sang a survécu au processus, quel que soit ce qui l'affecte »

Carter se tourna pour faire face à Selmac sans me lâcher. « Je suis Samantha Carter et vous n'êtes pas mon papa ! »

« Non, je suis Selmac. »

Jacob parla alors. « Samantha, je suis ton père et je ne veux pas que tu agisses de manière si impolie. Tiens-toi bien. » Comment Jacob pouvait être si sévère avec cette adorable Carter était au-delà de ma compréhension.

Carter se recroquevilla à nouveau contre moi. « Jack ! »

« Permission de me joindre à la réunion, monsieur ? » Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Janet. Au hochement de tête du Général Hammond, elle s'assit. « Les résultats des tests sont là – elle est définitivement Samantha Carter. »

« Aucune anomalie légère ? » Je me référais à celle qu'elle avait trouvée dans le sang de mon clone qui révéla la différence entre nous.

« Rien du tout. » Elle ferma le dossier qu'elle était en train de regarder. « Jusqu'au naquadah dans son sang, bien que je crois que vous aviez déjà découvert ce point. »

Anise se tourna vers Janet. « L'enfant était capable de ressentir nos symbiotes donc elle a visiblement du naquadah dans son sang. »

Janet ignora l'interruption tandis que je regardai furieusement Anise. « Je n'ai pu trouver aucune substance étrangère ou toxine qui pourrait expliquer ceci. Sam est en parfaite santé. »

Jacob soupira. « Sauf qu'elle n'a que trois ans. »

Janet fit un signe d'acquiescement à Jacob. « Exact, une enfant de trois ans en parfaite santé. »

Je ne pus résister à essayer d'apaiser la tension. « Alors je crois que je vais retourner là-bas sur 738 et leur demander de liquider quelque trente ans de mon âge. Ca ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir une seconde chance avec mes genoux.

Janet m'ignora. « Puisqu'il n'y a techniquement rien d'anormal avec elle, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. »

Jacob secoua la tête quand Carter dénicha mon yo-yo et essaya de le faire marcher. Il soupira alors et rencontra mon regard. « Je suis trop vieux pour ceci. Elle avait donné du fil à retordre la première fois. Vous vous sentez d'adopter une enfant de trois ans ? »

Je fus abasourdi, ne sachant pas si les mots de Jacob étaient une plaisanterie. Carter n'en manqua pas un bout, cependant. Elle me sourit joyeusement, abandonnant le yo-yo momentanément en faveur de me donner une étreinte. « Yay ! »

Jacob haussa les épaules vers Hammond, comme s'il n'était pas du tout surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle il pouvait être remplacé. « Elle a toujours eu un faible pour les types plus vieux. »

J'apprenais rapidement que chaque instant passé avec la jeune Samantha Carter produisait un millier de nouvelles façons pour quelqu'un de me mortifier. Je laissai pendre ma tête alors que le Général Hammond et le Dr. Frasier éclatèrent de rire. Regardant à travers la table, je remarquai qu'Anise ne trouvait pas du tout cela drôle non plus. Ou peut-être était-ce Freya qui n'était pas heureuse. Anise avait un faible pour Daniel. Mais elles étaient scientifiques, ou du moins l'une d'elles l'était, ce qui signifiait qu'elles étaient le seul espoir de Carter pour le moment.

Je m'éclaircis la voix dans un effort de rappeler tout le monde que je les entendais tous parfaitement rire à mes dépens. « Alors, quelles sont nos options à part l'adoption ? »

Anise me répondit tandis que le reste de la table se ressaisit. « J'examinerai l'enfant et verrai si mon équipement est capable de détecter quelque chose. Si j'atteins la même conclusion que le Dr. Frasier, nous devrons étudier des solutions alternatives. Comment a-t-elle été infectée ? »

« Je crois qu'elle a peut-être mangé quelque chose qui était contaminé. » Je regardai autour de moi, attendant de voir si quelqu'un allait me demander d'expliquer pourquoi Carter aurait fait une chose aussi stupide.

Anise hocha la tête pensivement. « Puis-je avoir un échantillon de la substance contaminée pour produire un antidote ? »

« Ca pourrait être un problème. » Je grimaçai quand je vis les yeux de Jacob rivés sur moi.

Le Général Hammond continua. « 738 a été placée comme inamicale. SG1 était attaqué quand ils sont revenus. »

« Pourquoi étiez-vous attaqués ? » Je pouvais dire de la façon dont Jacob me regardait qu'il soupçonnait que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

« Parce que nous avons refusé de laisser Carter derrière. Ils voulaient la garder. » Jacob sembla troublé, aussi je continuai. « Ils lui ont fait ça exprès. »

Jacob éclata de rire. « Vous devez vous moquer de moi. »

« Non. Notre amical guide Loh'ran pensait que Carter ferait la parfaite épouse. »

« Alors il l'a rajeunie ? Il voulait peut-être une fille et non une épouse. »

Je secouai la tête. « Il s'est également rajeuni lui-même. Il voulait grandir avec elle ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment traîné là-bas pour poser des questions. »

Anise interrompit l'échange avec sa brusquerie habituelle. « Si je suis incapable d'identifier la substance responsable dans son corps, il n'y aura pas d'autre choix que de récupérer un échantillon de la planète. »

Je pris une profonde respiration. « Si ça ramène Carter comme elle était, très bien, je le ferai. Mais j'espère vraiment que vous trouverez quelque chose avec vos gadgets super-hyper-avancés qui sont ô combien plus perfectionnés que les nôtres. »

Anise acquiesça. « Je retournerai à la base Tok'ra pour rassembler les instruments nécessaires. »

« Je resterai ici et essayerai d'empêcher les catastrophes que Sammy va tenter de provoquer. » Jacob sourit à Carter.

Je ne remarquai même pas quand Anise partit. J'étais occupé à regarder fixement Carter. A cet instant, Carter semblait assez inoffensive, assise tranquillement sur mes genoux et essayant de dénouer mon yo-yo. Je fis un grand sourire à Jacob. « Oh, allez, quel mal pourrait-elle faire. » J'avais momentanément oublié son escapade et sa tentative ultérieure de casser l'iris.

Jacob et Hammond partagèrent un regard entendu et puis Jacob ricana. « Elle voulait aller sur la lune quand elle avait quatre ans. Aussi elle a essayé de construire une fusée. » Je souris, pensant que ça ressemblait exactement à Carter. « Elle a réduit la maison en cendre. »

Je baissai les yeux sur l'ange sur mes genoux. « Est-ce que tu as démarré un feu, Sam ? » Elle m'ignora et continua de s'occuper du yo-yo complètement foutu.

« Non, Jack, vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Elle n'a pas démarré un feu. Elle a réduit la maison en cendre. »

Je rencontrai ses yeux avec incrédulité. « Vous voulez dire genre une excitation pour les voisins, une couche de peinture et quelques nouveaux meubles et un avertissement sévère du capitaine des pompiers, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jacob secoua la tête gravement. « Jusqu'au sol, Jack. Nous fûmes chanceux d'avoir tous survécu. »

Sans même attendre que ses mots pénètrent complètement, je me tournai vers Janet. « Vous la prenez cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ma maison est loin d'être à l'épreuve des enfants. Cassie avait neuf ans quand je l'ai adoptée. Je n'ai aucune expérience avec les bébés. » Avant que j'eus la chance de lui ordonner, elle haussa ses épaules vers moi. « De plus, elle vous préfère, monsieur. »

« Certaines choses ne changent jamais. » Les mots de Jacob firent rire Hammond à mes dépens, encore une fois.

« Janet, s'il vous plait ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Définitivement non, monsieur. Sam m'a raconté plein de ses exploits d'enfance et je n'ai aucun désir de les vivre de première main. » Elle fit un signe de tête vers Hammond. « Puis-je partir, monsieur ? »

Hammond lui donna la permission sans attendre que je dise quoi que ce soit. J'essayai de me convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas me voir perdre mon sang froid, mais je n'en étais pas si sûr. Je me retournai vers Jacob. « Alors vous restez par ici pour la nuit, c'est ça ? »

Jacob sourit simplement. « Sam ne m'écoutait pas. Jamais. Diable, elle ne m'écoute toujours pas. Vous aurez probablement plus de chance. »

Je baissai les yeux et vit que Carter s'était installée pour une sieste. Elle reposait contre ma poitrine, son pouce coincé dans la bouche, avec un yo-yo noué autour de son poignet. Je lui souris. Je me fichai de ce que Jacob ou Janet avaient dit. Carter donnait du fil à retordre parce qu'elle était diablement trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Mais elle était aussi innocente qu'elle était exubérante et j'étais convaincue que je pouvais la gérer.

Je regardai à nouveau le général. « Je serai dans mes quartiers à travailler sur ces rapports de mission. Quand elle se réveillera, je l'emmènerai au parc et la laisserai courir aux alentours pendant un moment. Elle aura alors peut-être cramé un peu de ce surplus d'énergie. »

Jacob éclata de rire, un son que je commençais à détester. « Jack, je crois qu'elle était au lycée avant qu'elle ne fasse une nuit complète. Personne ne pouvait jamais la faire se tenir tranquille. Elle était toujours debout des heures pendant la nuit à faire des trucs. »

« Ca ressemble à Carter. » Cela me fit, en fait, me sentir mieux de savoir qu'elle avait toujours été comme cela – pendant quelques années, j'avais eu peur que ce fût son travail avec la Porte des étoiles qui l'avait obligée à rester éveillée toutes ces nuits.

Hammond se leva, indiquant que la réunion était terminée. « Colonel, je vais contacter les Asgard pour voir s'ils peuvent offrir une assistance. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jacob qui essayait de ne pas paraître offensé. « Non pas que je n'ai pas toute confiance en Anise. »

Je fis les gros yeux. J'étais bien trop conscient des problèmes qu'Anise et sa méthode scientifique pouvaient causer. « J'attendrai Thor. Il aime bien Carter. »

Je retournai à mes quartiers et bordai Carter dans le lit. Je voulais désespérément prouver à Jacob qu'il pouvait me faire confiance pour prendre soin de Carter, mais la réflexion n'était pas de celle sur laquelle je voulais m'attarder. Je ne pouvais pas m'avouer que j'essayais d'impressionner le père de Carter car je savais que cela amènerait tout le château de cartes à s'écrouler.

Je m'installai de l'autre côté de la chambre et commençai à rédiger les rapports de mission qui étaient en retard. De temps en temps mes yeux s'égaraient sur Carter et je me surprenais à la fixer, prenant réconfort à la douce montée et descente de sa poitrine à chaque respiration. Et je sus, alors que je regardai fasciné, que même si personne ne pouvait ramener Carter à ce qu'elle était, je mourrais toujours pour la protéger. Je l'aimais tant que cela.

Et une fois que je réalisai cela, je me rassis sur la chaise et la regardai fixement, oubliant complètement de travailler.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre Onze**

Après une demi-heure, je décidai que je devais la réveiller. La garder éveillée était mon seul espoir pour qu'elle dorme toute la nuit. Je la secouai légèrement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément – se réveillant en une fraction de seconde comme Carter. Je lui souris. « Tu veux aller jouer ? »

Je pus voir combien elle était excitée tout d'abord, mais cela mourut rapidement. « Avec toi ou toute seule ? »

Je me rappelai ses rares commentaires sur son enfance au cours des années, la plupart du temps quand elle était extrêmement fatiguée, lesquels révélèrent que ses parents, surtout son père, avaient toujours été trop occupés et la laissaient seule pour s'amuser. Je pouvais réparer cela. « Avec moi, bien sûr. Tu penses que je ne veux pas jouer aussi ? »

« Yay ! » Elle bondit du lit et reprit sa place dans mes bras. Je souris en la portant jusqu'à la surface, me demandant comment diable je pourrais jamais m'habituer à la Carter adulte qui ne sauterait pas sans cesse dans mes bras.

Une femme soldat était dans l'ascenseur avec nous et elle fit signe à Carter. « Bonne après-midi, monsieur. » Elle sourit lorsque Carter lui offrit un semblant de salut. « Elle est si mignonne ! Quel est son nom ? »

« Sam. » Je supposai que la femme reconnaîtrait que Carter avait régressé.

A la place elle acquiesça poliment. « J'ai entendu dire que c'est devenu très commun. »

« Quoi ? Le nom ? » Je n'arrivais pas à penser à une seule Sam autre que Carter, mais je ne connaissais pas vraiment beaucoup de personnes avec de jeunes enfants.

« Non, monsieur, de nommer les filles d'après leurs mères. Tout comme les garçons sont nommés junior. » Elle agita la main en signe d'au revoir à Carter et sortit de l'ascenseur avant que j'aie l'occasion de la corriger.

Carter me regarda quand l'ascenseur recommença à monter. « Elle est jolie. »

J'éclatai de rire – ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que Carter se sentirait obligée de me faire remarquer habituellement. Bien sûr, la seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais dire non plus, aussi je supposai que c'était justice. « Elle n'est pas aussi jolie que toi. » Carter gloussa et elle se pencha pour embrasser ma joue.

Je la laissai s'épuiser au parc. Elle courut en cercles, bien que jamais très loin de moi. Elle joua sur le toboggan si je tenais sa main pendant toute la glissade. Elle fit des cascades plutôt acrobatiques dans la cage aux écureuils(1) aussi longtemps que je maintenais une prise sur elle. Et elle resta sur la balançoire jusqu'à ce que mes bras me fassent mal à force de la pousser.

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer lorsque je la remis dans mon 4x4. Je remerciai Dieu pour le siège enfant intégré de série sur le siège arrière alors que je bouclai sa ceinture. Je continuai de l'embêter tout le long de la route vers la base, essayant de la garder éveillée. Ca ne ferait rien de bon de la laisser faire une sieste quelques heures avant d'aller au lit, mais je renonçai finalement, car elle commença à devenir grincheuse. Je préférais la voir mettre la pagaille que de la rendre coléreuse. Je commençai à songer à teindre ses cheveux en brun pour la durée – mais les brunes n'étaient pas mon fort.

Dès que j'atteignis la base, j'entendis mon nom sur mon pager. Je me rendis au bureau de Hammond. Thor m'attendait. « Hé, mon pote ! Quoi de neuf ? » Carter dormait toujours, aussi je parlai doucement.

« O'Neill, le Général Hammond a requis ma présence. Je croyais que vous étiez déjà au courant de la situation. »

J'étais sur le point d'expliquer les finesses de mon facétieux sens de l'humour, mais la voix de Thor avait réveillé Carter. Je regardai lorsque sa tête tourna lentement pour regarder Thor. Je regardai lorsque ses yeux s'agrandirent. J'attendis son hurlement. Il ne vint jamais.

Carter inclina la tête sur le côté. « Viens-tu de l'espace ? »

Thor cligna des yeux en la regardant. « Je viens d'une autre planète. Aucune créature ne se multiplie dans l'espace même. »

Carter parut troublée. « Es-tu un alien de l'espace ? »

Thor me regarda ; j'acquiesçai. Il se retourna vers Carter. « Je suis ce que les habitants de votre planète appelleraient un alien. »

Carter me regarda. « Jack ? »

Je souris. « C'est un alien de l'espace amical. »

Carter tendit sa main vers Thor. « Emmène-moi dans l'espace. »

« Sam ! » Je la regardai, surpris qu'elle soit si rapide à m'oublier.

Elle interpréta mal ma déception et regarda à nouveau Thor. « S'il te plait. » Elle attendit un instant et quand personne ne répondit, elle continua de parler à Thor. « Je vais aller dans l'espace un jour. »

Thor acquiesça. « Je vous crois. Je crois que vos parents vous encourageront à explorer d'autres mondes comme ils l'ont fait. » Carter poussa un cri de joie et me fit un immense sourire.

« Je m'accroupis pour joindre la discussion. « Euh, Thor, son père explore certainement d'autres planètes, mais sa mère ne l'a jamais fait. »

Thor regarda respectivement Carter et moi plusieurs fois. « N'est-ce pas votre progéniture à vous et au Major Carter ? » Le Général Hammond ne rit même pas. Je songeai qu'il commençait à être alarmé par la facilité avec laquelle tous ceux que nous connaissions pouvaient imaginer Carter et moi avoir un bébé ensemble. En fait, à la facilité avec laquelle tout le monde l'acceptait, je commençai à me demander si nous ne devrions pas essayer – une fois que Carter serait à nouveau grande.

« Non. C'est-- » Je pointai un doigt sur elle pour être sûr qu'il comprenne. « Le Major Carter. »

« C'est regrettable. J'avais espéré que vous nous permettriez d'examiner la structure génétique de votre fille dans l'espoir de préserver la race Asgard. »

« Laisse-moi descendre ! » Le brusque cri perçant de Carter me surprit tellement que je l'ai presque laissée tomber. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle courut vers Thor et l'étreignit vivement.

Thor parut perplexe, eh bien, aussi perplexe qu'un alien quasiment sans expression peut paraître. Le Général Hammond contourna le bureau. « Thor, êtes-vous blessé ? Je m'excuse-- »

Thor leva sa main, arrêtant les excuses de Hammond. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que le Major Carter me donne une étreinte. »

Hammond me regarda. Je haussais les épaules. Je savais qu'elle avait serré Daniel dans ses bras à quelques reprises. Je savais qu'elle avait serré Teal'c dans ses bras à quelques reprises. Je l'avais même vu étreindre Hammond. Je commençais à me demander si j'étais le seul qui n'avait pas eu d'étreinte. Je pensai que le mieux était d'ignorer son affirmation. « Alors, Thor, pouvez-vous la réparer ? »

« Elle ne semble pas être cassée, O'Neill. »

Carter gloussa et relâcha la main de Thor, se serrant à moi à nouveau. Thor la fixa comme s'il était sincèrement surpris de la voir si affectueuse avec moi. J'enroulai mon bras autour d'elle, mettant discrètement mes mains sur ses oreilles.

« Autant une Sam aimant se pelotonner est agréable, Carter me manque en quelque sorte. Sans mentionner qu'elle nous manquerait cruellement la prochaine fois que quelqu'un aurait besoin de notre aide. » Je laissai suspendue dans l'air l'implication que Thor pourrait être ce quelqu'un. Carter lutta pour libérer sa tête de mes mains, mais apparemment, je fus rapidement pardonné pour ne pas la laisser écouter. Elle ne s'écarta pas d'un centimètre de moi.

« Je prendrai le Major Carter sur mon vaisseau et la ferai scanner par le système médical. »

« Bien, quand partons-nous ? » Je croisais mes doigts que Thor pourrait arranger cela rapidement.

« Votre assistance n'est pas requise. La procédure ne prendra pas longtemps. »

J'allais argumenter que Carter serait peut-être traumatisée d'y aller seule, mais le Général Hammond s'interposa avec un autre argument légitime. « Thor, je ne crois pas que vous réalisiez la quantité d'énergie que cette jeune Sam possède. Le Colonel O'Neill devrait peut-être vous accompagner juste pour garder un œil sur elle. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous sommes capables de nous occuper d'un enfant pendant une courte période de temps. »

Je regardai Carter. « Thor veut t'emmener sur son vaisseau pendant un petit moment. Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? »

Carter était en train de hocher la tête quand Thor la téléporta. De toutes les fois où Thor avait utilisé son petit zapper, je savais que c'était la plus mesquine. Les Asgard étaient tous des clones ; cela faisait des générations qu'ils ne s'étaient pas occupés d'enfants. Et pour une raison ou une autre, je savais que Carter n'était pas la gamine avec qui ils voudraient s'entraîner. Hammond secoua seulement la tête alors que je sortais pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Je savais que Thor ne ferait pas de mal à Carter. Je n'imaginai jamais ce que Carter ferait à Thor.

* * *

_Note : __(1)__ Le mot anglais est 'jungle gym'. 'Cage d'écureuils' est ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon dico. Je ne me rappelle plus du terme exact en français. Tapez 'jungle gym' dans Wikipedia anglais, vous y trouverez des photos. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre Douze**

Ce fut seulement quarante minutes plus tard que les alarmes commencèrent à résonner. J'étais attelé à mon cinquième bol de Fruit Loops, ce que je ne pouvais pas manger devant Carter sans avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi je ne lui donnais plus de sucre, quand j'entendis les sirènes. Je lâchai ma cuiller dans le bol et me dirigeai vers la salle de contrôle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. J'espérais que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui nécessiterait la présence de Carter pour la réparer.

Je rencontrai le Général Hammond dans l'escalier et il me fit signe de le suivre à la salle d'embarquement. Nous entrâmes dans la salle d'embarquement et nous figeâmes tout net. Il y avait environ une centaine d'Asgards rassemblés dans chaque espace libre. Je lançai un coup d'œil au Général Hammond et me demandai comment j'allais réussir à reconnaître Thor parmi eux tous. Mais je réalisai alors que Thor était celui qui semblait en colère, et oui, il peut avoir l'air en colère. Le reste d'entre eux semblait seulement déconcerté.

Carter, bien sûr, était au centre. Elle était affalée sur le sol avec ce qui paraissait être des cristaux de contrôle dans ses mains. En fait, ça ressemblait à des cristaux de contrôles brisés.

La voix du Sergent Harriman sortit de l'intercom. « Général Hammond, le Major Davis du Pentagone est au téléphone. »

Hammond me regarda. « Trouvez ce qui s'est passé. » Puis il m'abandonna.

Je regardai Thor. « Thor ! Mon pote ! Je ne savais pas que vous alliez amener des amis ! »

Thor, pour une fois, ne cligna pas des yeux. « Le Major Carter a détruit notre vaisseau. »

« Quoi ? » Ouais, j'avais entendu parler de la maison, mais c'était du bois et résolument une construction humaine. Un vaisseau Asgard était tout à fait une autre affaire. « Vous voulez dire que c'est cassé et que vous avez besoin de réparations, n'est-ce pas ? »

Juste comme ma conversation précédente avec Jacob, Thor continua. « Le Major Carter a détruit notre vaisseau. Le vaisseau était perdu. »

Carter me remarqua et courut pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle tendit un cristal rouge brisé. « J'ai rapporté ça pour toi ! » Puis elle tira sur ma main et me fit signe de la porter.

Surpris par elle, j'oubliai Thor pendant un instant. « Est-ce que tu t'es amusée dans l'espace ? »

Carter hocha la tête joyeusement. « Mais Thor s'est fâché. »

Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil à Thor. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait faire ça. »

« Nous n'avions jamais été vaincus par une race primitive. » Si je le déchiffrais correctement, il était mortifié.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment une défaite, Thor. C'est plus comme une construction défectueuse. » Je reposai Carter au sol, me sentant plus à l'aise pour négocier sans avoir à tenir un bébé. « Vous avez vraiment besoin de vaisseaux à l'épreuve des enfants avant que vous en preniez un à bord. »

« Euh, Jack ? »

Je me retournai pour voir un Daniel stupéfait dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Danny, venez dire bonjour. Je crois que nous avons fâché nos amis. »

« Jack, Hammond vient de me dire que le radar a relevé le crash d'un vaisseau Asgard dans l'Atlantique. Ainsi que plusieurs confirmations visuelles. » Il se tourna vers Thor. « Que s'est-il passé ? Goa'uld ? Réplicateurs ? »

Thor ne répondit pas. Aussi je le fis. « Rien d'aussi dramatique, Daniel. C'était seulement Carter. »

Daniel remonta ses lunettes et eut cette expression qu'il avait toujours quand il ne me croyait pas. « Sam a désassemblé un vaisseau Asgard ? »

Je tendis le cristal qu'elle m'avait donné, m'assurant de ne pas me couper sur les bords tranchants. « Quelque chose me dit que ça a à voir avec ceci. »

Daniel me le prit de la main et l'examina attentivement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Carter leva le bras et l'arracha de ses mains, d'une manière ou d'une autre sans se couper dans l'opération. « C'est pour Jack ! » Je le lui repris et le fourrai dans ma poche, ayant peur que sa chance de ne pas s'être coupée ne dure pas.

Daniel se recula. « Je vais aller le dire au Général. Le Pentagone avait apparemment peur que nous soyons attaqués. »

Je remarquai que Thor me regardait furieusement. « Ecoutez, Thor, je crois que votre suffisance a été votre perte. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir à propos de Carter, mais vous aviez dit que vous pouviez vous occuper d'elle. »

« Je dois contacter la flotte Asgard et demander du secours. » Thor commença à se diriger vers la salle de contrôle.

Je le suivis. « Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'appeler ça du secours ? Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. »

« Elle a insisté pour tenter d'enlever le cristal après que je lui ai dit son importance pour le fonctionnement du vaisseau. »

« Thor, elle n'est qu'une enfant. Elle ne comprend pas. » Je savais que c'était probablement un mauvais moment, mais j'eus l'impression que Thor faisait un show pour l'audience. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était réellement si en colère que ça. « Est-ce que vous avez pu vérifier l'état de Carter avant que le vaisseau ne se crashe. »

« Malheureusement, du fait que le Major Carter est partie en courant immédiatement après son arrivée sur notre vaisseau et a évité d'être reprise pendant quelque temps, nous avons été incapables de réaliser aucune analyse sur elle. Elle ne sera pas la bienvenue à bord d'un autre vaisseau Asgard tant qu'elle n'aura pas grandi. »

D'accord, alors il était vraiment fâché. « S'il vous plait, Thor ? Vous devez l'aider. Si elle peut faire ce genre de dommage sur votre vaisseau, imaginez ce qu'elle peut faire ici ! » Presque comme une pensée après coup, je me retournai pour vérifier que Carter était là. Elle n'était pas derrière moi. Je fis demi-tour et retournai où je l'avais vue la dernière fois. « Sam ? » Elle n'était pas en vue. « Sam, où es-tu ? »

Je levais la tête pour voir Jacob dans la salle de contrôle. Il secouait la tête. Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il était déçu que j'aie perdu sa fille et l'aie laissé crasher un vaisseau Asgard ou s'il était aussi bien amusé par mon inaptitude que je l'aurais été à sa place. Je regardais autour de moi dans la salle remplie de petits corps gris. Je jetai alors les mains en l'air en signe de défaite.

La salle fut plongée dans le noir complet. J'attendis un instant que les lumières de secours s'allument, mais rien ne vint. Le sentiment de malaise au creux de mon estomac me disait exactement qui avait provoqué cela. « Bon sang, Carter ! » J'entendis un éclat de rire, mais je ne pouvais dire qui c'était. Je ne pouvais même pas être fâché. Je le méritai.

En quelques minutes, le personnel entier de Cheyenne Mountain courait avec des lampes torches. Du personnel fut assigné à travailler sur les lumières de secours. D'autres à travailler au rétablissement de l'énergie. Tous les autres, incluant quelques Asgards déplacés, cherchaient Carter. Je savais qu'il aurait été assez difficile de la retrouver avec les lumières ; c'était impossible avec les torches électriques. Je renonçai à chercher et attendis dans la salle de contrôle. Je remarquai que Jacob avait fait la même chose.

Il brandit sa torche sur moi, m'aveuglant momentanément. « Ne devriez-vous pas être occupé à chercher Sam ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Nous sommes ici pour l'empêcher de faire plus de dommage. » Sans l'accès aux ordinateurs qui contrôlaient la Porte, les sottises que Carter pouvait faire étaient limitées, surtout depuis que j'étais sûr qu'elle ne s'était pas échappée de la base. Elle était simplement trop mignonne pour qu'aucun garde à la surface ne l'ait remarquée. « Elle me trouvera quand elle le voudra. » Je comptais être capable de l'entendre gémir quand elle serait fatiguée de se cacher. Je pensais aussi qu'elle ne trouverait pas cela très drôle si je ne la cherchais pas.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions assis autour de la table de briefing. Carter n'était nulle part dans la base, du moins d'après les soldats qui avaient conduit une recherche minutieuse de la base, de fond en comble, dès qu'ils avaient rétabli le courant – quelqu'un avait réussi à réaligner les câbles dans la salle d'embarquement avant que cela ne provoque une surcharge et bousille tout le système.

Jacob accusait Thor de kidnapping. Selmak avait déjà mentionné mon inattention. Le Général Hammond blâmait Thor d'avoir tant d'Asgards dans la salle d'embarquement pour cacher Carter. Daniel se blâmait pour ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi quand j'étais parti avec Thor. Je réservais mon jugement, certain que soit moi-même soit Carter étions entièrement à blâmer, dépendant respectivement si elle était blessée ou pas.

Normalement, je me serais joint au débat animé qui se déroulait autour de moi. A la place, je suivis l'exemple de Teal'c, m'adossant sur mon siège, croisant les bras, et attendant qu'une décision soit prise. Hammond essayait de convaincre Thor d'essayer de scanner Carter à nouveau, une fois qu'un autre vaisseau Asgard serait disponible, avec mon aide pour empêcher Carter de provoquer des problèmes. Thor soulignait que ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire de tels arrangements puisque Carter manquait à l'appel et ne serait peut-être jamais retrouvée. La pensée était plus effrayante que je ne voulais l'admettre.

Je décroisai les bras et fouillai la poche où j'avais mis le cristal de contrôle Asgard brisé. Je le retournai dans mes mains, pensant comment Carter avait provoqué autant de problèmes pour me le rapporter. Cela me fit sourire, même après que je me sois ouvert la main avec – la main que Carter n'avait pas mordue. Je m'excusai pour aller m'occuper de la coupure.

Alors que je me levai, mes yeux tombèrent sur la Porte, comme ils le faisaient toujours chaque fois que j'avais un moment. Habituellement je m'arrêtai un instant pour m'émerveiller au fait que c'était vraiment spectaculaire. Mais c'était encore plus spectaculaire à cet instant.

« Colonel, je pensais que vous alliez à l'infirmerie. » Le Général Hammond semblait inquiet, mais j'étais assez certain que c'était uniquement pour m'épargner un débat philosophique avec Thor sur le traitement médical de Carter.

« J'y allais, monsieur. » J'inclinai la tête vers la vitre. « Mais j'ai pensé que peut-être vous apprécieriez mon aide pour faire descendre Carter. »

Tout le monde se retourna pour me regarder. Je montrai du doigt Carter qui avait d'une manière ou d'une autre escaladé la Porte des étoiles et était, pour le moment, perchée à son sommet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre Treize**

« Quelqu'un aura besoin de parler à celui qui, qui qu'il soit, a conduit la recherche approfondie de la base parce qu'il n'est apparemment pas au courant de la définition de 'approfondie'. » Je menai la voie jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement et m'avançai jusqu'au pied de la Porte. « Samantha Carter, que diable fais-tu là-haut ? »

« Thor ne peut pas m'attraper. »

J'étais censé être fâché, mais son argument parfaitement logique ne me fit que rire. « Comment t'es-tu retrouvée là-haut ? »

« J'ai grimpé. »

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à escalader la Porte, mais vue de plus près, je réalisai qu'il y avait suffisamment de creux et de saillies pour fournir une assez bonne échelle. Pourtant, le fait que Carter l'avait réussi dans le noir sans se tuer était impressionnant. Je n'allais pas le lui dire. « Peux-tu descendre ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus, venant dangereusement près de perdre son équilibre précaire, et étudia la Porte pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle secoua la tête. « C'est trop haut. »

« Bien sûr que c'est trop haut. » Je me tournai vers le général. « Monsieur, pourrions-nous avoir une échelle ici ? »

« Est-ce que les pompiers vont venir ? » Carter était très excitée à la perspective. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore brûlé sa maison de fond en comble. Ou peut-être savait-elle qu'elle réussirait mieux à charmer les pompiers terriens qu'elle n'avait réussi avec les Asgards.

« Non, Sam, je viens te chercher moi-même. » Je m'attendais à une déception.

Mais aussi, Carter n'a jamais été prévisible. « Yay ! »

Cela ne me prit pas longtemps pour grimper l'échelle et la récupérer. Elle ne fut même pas fâchée qu'elle ait dû être déplacée de sa cachette. Elle m'étreignit comme toujours et me laissa nous diriger pour descendre l'échelle sans rien faire pour me distraire.

Le Général Hammond me surprit par ses mots. « Je la veux hors de cette base, Colonel. Il n'y a aucun mot pour dire combien elle peut être dangereuse. »

« Monsieur ? » Il y a tant de choses que je voulais demander – comme où j'étais censé la prendre et ce que j'étais censé faire avec elle et comment nous allions l'aider.

« Dès que nous aurons décidé de la prochaine étape, je vous appellerai et elle sera la bienvenue. Pour l'instant, emmenez-la chez vous, Colonel. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Je savais qu'il n'allait accepter aucune discussion, surtout aucune qui m'incluait dans sa surveillance. Ca me convenait, car je n'avais aucun argument valable de toute façon. Elle donnait certainement du fil à retordre et ce n'était que grâce à la chance qu'elle avait survécu à son enfance suffisamment longtemps la première fois pour canaliser son énergie dans quelque chose comme l'étude et être un génie. Je souris à Carter, qui était silencieusement repassée en mode câlin à la place du mode déchaîné. « Prête à aller à la maison ? » Carter hocha la tête et je pus voir combien elle était excitée. Elle imaginait probablement des jouets et des trucs amusants pour enfant.

Malheureusement, je n'avais aucun truc amusant chez moi. Je savais que je n'avais pas intérêt à emmener Carter dans un endroit tel qu'un magasin de jouets – un magasin de jouets présentait de multiples dangers et je n'étais pas prêt à supporter une Carter hurlant, pleurant et suppliant pour des jouets. Je l'emmenai à l'épicerie et je pouvais seulement espérer que deux voitures, un ensemble de shérif et de la pâte à modeler garderaient occupée l'enfant incroyablement intelligente jusqu'à ce que le général trouve de l'aide. Etre à l'épicerie me donna aussi l'occasion d'acheter quelque chose de correct à manger pour elle puisque je ne pensais pas qu'elle voudrait les restes de tacos d'il y a trois semaines dans mon frigo.

J'essayai de lui demander ce qu'elle aimerait manger, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules. Je commençai à passer le long des rayons avec elle, suggérant des dizaines de choses différentes. Carter secoua résolument la tête à tout cela. Quand je commençai à être frustré, elle suggéra des cookies, une barre de chocolat et de la glace à la fraise. Je réalisai que j'allais devoir ôter la décision de ses mains.

Aussi la dame de la caisse me regarda d'une drôle de façon quand elle fit passer deux jouets, une boîte de lait, et dix boîtes de soupe au poulet et aux nouilles. Mais avant qu'elle puisse appeler les services de protection de l'enfance, Carter se pencha et me donna un gros bisou. Puis elle fit un signe de la main à la femme, qui fut à ce moment-là réduite à ce sourire stupide et charmé dont j'étais devenu familier depuis que la Carter bébé était arrivée.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi fut sans histoire. Carter gloussait joyeusement à l'arrière, faisant des vroom-vroom et tournant son semblant de volant. J'orientai le rétroviseur pour l'observer. Elle me surprit à la regarder et me fit signe de la main. Quand elle me surprit une nouvelle fois à la regarder, je lui fis un clin d'œil. Elle gloussa et me souffla un baiser.

Je lui avais dit que la règle était qu'elle devait rester dans la même pièce que moi ou je la renverrais à Thor. Elle promit qu'elle ne briserait pas mes règles. Je fis à Carter un bol de soupe pendant qu'elle jouait à mes pieds avec ses voitures. Je fus en fait surpris que rien ne tourna mal – je ne me cassai pas la jambe en trébuchant sur elle et elle ne se retrouva pas avec de la soupe brûlante renversée sur la tête. Elle ne mangea qu'environ la moitié du bol, aussi je la finis pendant qu'elle faisait un assortiment d'objets non identifiables avec la pâte à modeler. Nous restâmes dans la cuisine, car je pouvais voir la télé de là et je supposai que ce serait la pièce la plus facile à nettoyer.

Il était un peu plus de 8:30 quand je réalisai que ses yeux se fermaient. Cela avait pris longtemps, mais la petite Carter était vannée. Je la portai dans ma chambre en premier, lui montrant où je serais quand j'irais dormir, pour qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée. Puis je l'emmenai dans la chambre d'ami et la déposai sur le lit. Je défis ses chaussures et ramenai les couvertures sur elle.

« Bien, Sam, temps d'aller au lit. »

Carter mit les mains sur ses hanches, inclina la tête sur le côté et gloussa. « Jack, je ne peux pas aller dormir avec mes vêtements ! » Elle avait dit cela avec une telle attitude, comme si j'avais brisé une loi universelle super importante ou quelque chose comme ça, que je ne pus que rire. J'avais oublié de récupérer le reste des vêtements que Walter avait apportés, mais je supposai qu'elle pourrait faire avec un t-shirt, considérant qu'elle avait porté un t-shirt la moitié du temps où elle avait été avec moi.

« Bien, je reviens tout de suite. » Je tournai rapidement le coin vers ma chambre, attrapant le premier t-shirt propre que je pus trouver. Quand je revins, Carter s'agenouillait sur le côté du lit, les mains jointes et la tête inclinée. J'écoutai avec un sourire alors qu'elle demandait à Dieu de bénir Maman et Papa et Jack et Tonton G et Danny et Teak et Janet et Thor et tous les autres qu'elle oubliait et même Mark aussi. Puis elle demanda gentiment qu'il lui pardonne d'avoir mis en colère Thor parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu détruire son vaisseau et suggéra que Thor ne serait plus fâché si Dieu remplaçait son vaisseau avec un meilleur.

J'attendis qu'elle termine. « Très bien, ma puce. Tiens. » Je tendis le t-shirt, oubliant que j'avais à faire à une enfant de trois ans.

Elle tendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et ferma étroitement les yeux, attendant que je retire son t-shirt. Je secouai la tête et obtempérai, en colère contre le destin. Ce n'était absolument pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit quand j'imaginai déshabiller Carter. Une fois qu'elle fut déshabillée, je glissai mon t-shirt sur elle. Même adulte, Carter est maigre, donc son t-shirt n'avait pas été aussi grand. Mon t-shirt forma un tas sur le sol à ses pieds et glissa d'une épaule jusqu'à la moitié de son bras. Carter leva son bras pour le remettre bien et il glissa immédiatement de l'autre épaule. Je haussai les épaules en la regardant et elle gloussa. Je la soulevai et la mis dans le lit, me baissant pour la border.

« Jack ? »

« Oui, Sam ? »

« Je n'ai pas brossé les dents. »

Et je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de lui acheter une brosse à dents. Aussi je la soulevai et l'emmenai à la salle de bain. Je lui donnai ma brosse à dents et étais sur le point d'écraser le dentifrice dessus quand elle la retira brusquement.

« Ma brosse à dents est pourpre. »

Je fermai les yeux et me rappelai qu'être fatiguée faisait toute la différence entre Carter étant mignonne et Carter étant une sale gosse. « Tu n'as pas amené ta brosse à dents, donc tu devras utiliser la mienne, d'accord ? »

Carter y réfléchit pendant une minute et j'étais bien conscient qu'elle cherchait une faille à ma logique. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules. « D'accord. » Je recommençai avec le dentifrice et elle retira brusquement la brosse à dents à nouveau. « Je peux faire ça moi-même ! »

Je lui donnai le tube, respirai profondément et comptai jusqu'à dix pendant que Carter s'occupait. Elle était trop petite pour serrer le tube avec une seule main et donc avait élaboré une installation pour essayer de coincer la brosse à dents sur le lavabo avec le verre et le savon pour qu'elle puisse pousser sur le tube avec les deux mains. Elle réussit à mettre du dentifrice partout sauf sur la brosse à dents. Je pris finalement le contrôle de la situation, plongeant la brosse dans un des plus grands tas de dentifrice et la lui tendit. Elle n'était pas contente, mais elle le prit quand même. Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à se brosser les dents.

Pendant deux secondes, tout au plus. Elle commença alors à hurler. Apparemment, mon dentifrice à la fraîcheur de menthe n'avait pas le même goût que le sien. Vous auriez pensé que j'essayais de la tuer d'après le bruit qu'elle faisait. Après avoir craché environ une centaine de fois, je la ramenai, toujours gémissante, dans la chambre d'ami.

J'éteignis la lumière et tirai la porte à moitié. « Bonne nuit, Sam. »

« Jack ? »

Je pris une profonde respiration. « Oui ? »

« Laisse la lumière, s'il te plait. »

Je rallumai. « Mieux ? » Elle acquiesça et se blottit davantage dans les couvertures.

« Bonne nuit, Sam. »

« Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Peux-tu vérifier l'armoire pour les monstres ? »

C'était une chose tellement grotesque pour quelqu'un d'aussi courageux que Carter de demander cela que je souris alors que je faisais une grande mise en scène en ouvrant l'armoire et vérifiait l'absence de monstre. Je vérifiai même sous le lit avant qu'elle ne le demande. « Mieux ? » Elle acquiesça encore une fois et je me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Jack ? »

J'essayai de ne pas montrer mon irritation dans ma voix, car je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine – ça ne servirait qu'à prolonger le rituel. « Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu de bisou de bonne nuit et je ne peux pas dormir sans un bisou. »

Je m'avançai consciencieusement et embrassai son front. « Bonne nuit, Sam. »

« Jack ? »

« Oui ? » Je continuai de me rappeler combien j'allais m'amuser à torturer Carter sur son comportement quand elle aurait grandi.

« N'oublie pas de laisser la porte ouverte. »

Je l'ouvris en grand. « Bonne nuit, Samantha. »

« Jack ? »

« Quoi ! » Je me sentis coupable de lui avoir parlé si brusquement, surtout quand je vis la façon dont elle se recroquevilla sous les couvertures.

« Bonne nuit, Jack. »

La colère s'évanouit instantanément et je lui souris. « Bonne nuit, ma chérie. »

« Jack ? »

« Bonne nuit, Sam. » Je me détournai et commençai à marcher, jurant que je n'allais plus écouter ses tactiques.

« Je t'aime. »

J'arrêtai net mes réflexions. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage alors que je murmurai dans l'air « Je t'aime aussi, Carter. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre Quatorze**

N'ayant pas beaucoup dormi durant les deux jours précédents, j'allai au lit juste après Carter. Je laissai la porte de ma chambre ouverte pour pouvoir l'entendre si elle appelait. Je m'attendais à être réveillé au cours de la nuit par une enfant de trois ans grimpant sur moi pas vraiment discrètement. J'avais vécu cela avec Charlie et d'aussi loin que je pouvais me rappeler, il avait six ans avant de faire une nuit complète dans son propre lit.

Il s'avéra en fait que ce ne fut pas Carter qui me réveilla – ce furent les éclairs. J'avoue ne pas être un dormeur profond, mais cela me prit quelques bons éclairs pour me réveiller. Les flashs étaient si brillants que je ne pouvais pas dormir avec eux ; c'était comme si j'avais une lumière stroboscopique dans la chambre. Je sortis discrètement dans le couloir vers la chambre d'ami pour vérifier Carter. Je supposai que si les éclairs m'avaient réveillé, elle était probablement terrassée de peur dans ses draps. Mais quand je regardai, elle était pelotonnée, suçant son pouce et dormait paisiblement. Je souris à cette image précieuse qu'elle présentait et retournai dans ma chambre.

Je sursautai quand un autre flash de lumière illumina la chambre. Je me réprimandai, me rappelant que j'étais en parfaite sécurité. Juste pour être sûr, je retournai dans le lit, tournant le dos à la fenêtre, et mis l'oreiller sur mon visage. Je récitai mon mantra que je n'avais pas peur des éclairs, mais je savais, au plus profond de moi, qu'il y avait une peur de l'enfance qui inexorablement me poursuivait. Oui, le Colonel Jack O'Neill a peur des éclairs. Je pensais à la brave petite Carter dormant paisiblement et me forçai à me détendre jusqu'à ce qu'un immense claquement se fasse entendre. C'était assez fort pour que je commence à me demander si la maison n'allait pas s'effondrer.

Bien sûr, il fut suivi par un hurlement incroyablement terrifié.

J'ai probablement fichu la frousse à Carter. Elle était pleinement réveillée quand je trébuchai dans sa chambre et me pelotonnai près d'elle. Elle me sourit, pas du tout inquiète de ma réaction.

« As-tu peur, Jack ? »

« Non. » Mon ton indigné n'aurait probablement pas dupé un adulte, mais j'espérai que Carter ne le saurait pas.

Elle se blottit contre moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « C'est pas grave si tu as peur. J'avais peur aussi jusqu'à ce que papa me dise ce qui se passait là-haut. »

Rien que de l'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras me détendit. « Alors qu'est-ce que ton papa t'a dit ? »

« Les anges jouent au bowling et ils s'amusent tellement qu'ils prennent beaucoup de photos. »

Je lui souris. « Je souhaite qu'ils puissent jouer plus doucement. »

« Moi aussi. » Carter remit son pouce dans la bouche et se rendormit rapidement.

Je restai étendu là éveillé pendant longtemps, me demandant pourquoi ma seule nuit à dormir dans le même lit que Carter devait être de cette façon. Maussade et encore un peu nerveux de l'orage s'éloignant lentement, je m'endormis finalement.

Quelque chose me réveilla, mais je ne pouvais dire ce que c'était. Je fixai le plafond et essayai de deviner ce que j'avais entendu. Il faisait encore noir. Carter n'était plus à côté de moi et je sus que ça avait probablement quelque chose à avoir avec cela. Juste comme je me redressai pour la chercher, j'entendis un cri aigu effrayé.

Puis une minute plus tard, un cri plaintif. « Jack ! »

Je suivis le bruit d'un pas endormi jusqu'à la porte à moitié fermée de la salle de bain. « Sam ? Ca va ? »

« Non. »

« Puis-je entrer ? » Je ne voulais pas vraiment, mais je savais que j'allais devoir le faire.

« Oui. »

J'ouvris la porte en la poussant, tombant presque par terre quand je la vis. Vous devez vous rappeler, je suis un célibataire qui a vécu seul pendant dix ans. Je laisse la lunette des toilettes relevée ; il y avait rarement une femme pour s'en plaindre.

« Je suis coincée. »

Il y avait Carter, enfoncée dans les toilettes. Ses bras étaient relevés ; ses genoux étaient pendus par-dessus le bord. Elle était terrifiée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne veux pas me noyer ! » Elle devenait plus hystérique de seconde en seconde.

Moi de même, mais pour une raison totalement différente. « Sam, tu ne vas pas te noyer, je te promets. » Je pouvais à peine respirer avec ma crise de fous rires. Je fus impressionné d'avoir réussi toute une phrase. « Mais tu vas devoir tenir jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appareil photo. » Car vraiment, Samantha Carter coincée dans mes toilettes et, comme elle l'avait souligné en plus d'une occasion, mon âge mental avait été bloqué aux alentours de treize ans.

« Jack ! Je vais me noyer ! »

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là terrifiée, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'opportunité non plus. On dit que la nécessité est mère de l'inventivité. J'avais besoin d'une photo, aussi je développai un peu de l'inventivité de Carter. Je tirai le bout du papier toilette vers Carter et le plaçai dans sa main tendue. « Tiens ça et tu ne te noieras pas. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je revins après seulement un instant, étonnamment trouvant l'appareil photo au premier endroit que je vérifiai. Carte tenait toujours le papier toilette comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais je ne pouvais la prendre en photo alors qu'elle pleurait. « Hé, Sam, que dirais-tu de crêpes pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Le visage de Carter s'illumina et je pris la photo. « Avec du sirop ? »

« Y a-t-il une autre façon de les manger ? » Je posai l'appareil photo et lui offrit mon assistance pour sortir des toilettes. Carter tira sur ma main comme nous retournions vers la chambre. Ses bras tendus vers moi dès que je me retournais. Je la soulevai, le t-shirt trempé, et la portait jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. « Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas marcher ? »

Elle me répondit simplement en haussant les épaules, étant devenue étrangement silencieuse. Je récupérai un t-shirt sec pour elle et l'aidai à se changer. Elle ne dit rien quand je la bordai dans le lit.

« Sam, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Es-tu fâché contre moi ? »

D'accord, alors la petite ne pensait pas que je serais fâché qu'elle essaie de casser l'iris ou de détruire un vaisseau Asgard ou de me faire paraître idiot devant son père ou de s'enfuir et jouer à cache-cache, mais elle pensait que j'étais fâché qu'elle tombe dans les toilettes. Je m'attaquai immédiatement au problème avec un fait très clair qui m'avait éludé pendant des années : Carter était très, très étrange. La plupart du temps, ça marchait bien pour tout le monde. Mais parfois, comme maintenant, c'était simplement, eh bien, étrange.

Je secouai la tête. « Non, je ne suis pas fâché. Pourquoi penserais-tu cela ? »

« J'ai un bleu. » Elle leva son bras et me montra un grand bleu qui s'était formé lors de sa rencontre avec la plomberie « Maman se fâche quand je me fais un bleu parce qu'elle pense que quelqu'un appellera la police. »

« Pourquoi quelqu'un appellerait la police ? Les enfants se font des bleus. Ca arrive. »

Carter grimaça. « Papa dit que je me fais beaucoup de bleus quand je joue et il ne peut pas les expliquer parce que je suis étrange. »

A en juger par les choses bizarres qu'elle avait faites pendant qu'elle était à mes soins, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer comment elle pouvait échapper à tout contrôle quand sa mère était occupée avec un autre petit enfant. « Comme quoi ? »

Elle désigna du doigt la fine cicatrice qui courait dans sa chevelure. Je l'avais vue auparavant, quand elle n'était pas recouverte par ses cheveux constamment ébouriffés, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à demander. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle l'avait déjà à cet âge. « Je suis tombée du frigo. »

Je secouai la tête. « Tu quoi ? »

« Je pensais que je pourrais atteindre le toit pour voir l'espace. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus haut et je ne pouvais pas descendre, mais je ne voulais pas que maman me découvre alors j'ai sauté. »

D'accord, effectivement, un enfant de trois ans s'ouvrant le crâne en sautant d'un frigo n'était pas quelque chose que je pourrais expliquer aux autorités non plus. « Je ne pense pas que je veuille entendre davantage. » Je vis l'expression coupable sur son visage et réalisai qu'elle avait probablement fait pire. « T'es-tu fait mal depuis que tu m'as rencontré ? »

Carter hocha la tête lentement. Elle me montra le dos de son autre main qui affichait un autre bleu. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et à contrecœur ouvrit sa main pour révéler une vilaine coupure, probablement due au cristal Asgard – avec de la chance, nous aurons des cicatrices assorties puisque je n'avais pas nettoyé la mienne non plus. Je fus stupéfait qu'elle n'ait pas gémi et pleuré pour ses blessures, mais Carter n'avait jamais été de celles qui se plaignaient. « Est-ce que tu es fâché maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, ne plus te faire du mal ? »

Carter acquiesça avec joie, heureuse que je ne sois pas fâché. « Tu viens au lit, Jack ? »

Je gloussai et silencieusement rayai une phrase de plus que j'avais toujours désespérément voulu entendre Carter prononcer. Cela venait d'une manière tellement injuste. « La tempête est terminée, donc je vais aller dans ma chambre. »

« Bonne nuit, Jack. »

« Dors bien, ne laisse pas les-- » Je remarquai son intense attention et songeai qu'il valait mieux ne pas suggérer qu'il y avait peut-être des insectes dans son lit. « Bonne nuit. »

La fois suivante que je me réveillai, le soleil brillait de mille feux à travers les rideaux. Mon premier instinct fut de me rouler et de retourner dormir. Mais je me rappelai alors que le premier instinct de Carter était de se faire des blessures à elle-même. Je la trouvai dans la cuisine, nageant dans mon t-shirt. Elle était grimpée sur la table et jouait à une sorte de jeu extrêmement compliqué qui impliquait de parler à ses tas de pâte à modeler qui étaient au-dessus de ses voitures. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle se redressa vivement et tendit ses bras.

« Jack ! »

Je lui laissai me donner une de ses étreintes si caractéristiques qui privaient vos poumons d'oxygène. Je la déposai ensuite sur le sol, où elle aurait moins de chance de tomber. « Je vais prendre une douche. Puis ce sera l'heure des crêpes. »

« J'ai déjà fait des crêpes. »

Mes yeux se jetèrent immédiatement vers la cuisinière, de peur d'avoir des pompiers et un centre pour grands brûlés dans mon futur immédiat.

« Mais non, idiot, des crêpes pour jouer ! » Elle gloussa en me regardant et me montra les « crêpes » bleues et jaunes qu'elle avait préparées.

Sachant ce que je devais faire, je m'accroupis, pris une bleue et fis semblant de prendre une bouchée. Puis je ramassai la jaune et pris une autre bouchée pour de faux. Carter me sourit de jubilation. C'était si facile de faire plaisir à une enfant de trois ans. Mais quelque chose me dit que ses capacités culinaires ne s'étaient que détériorées à partir de là. « Elles sont délicieuses, mais je vais garder de la place pour des vraies crêpes, d'accord ? » Elle acquiesça. « Sois sage et ne te blesse pas. » Elle acquiesça à nouveau et je courus vers la salle de bain pour la douche la plus rapide de l'histoire.

Ca semblait assez sûr quand je revins. Carter était toujours sur le sol, faisant rouler ses voitures autour d'elle. Je ne pus localiser ses prétendues crêpes, mais j'étais assez certain qu'elles apparaîtraient dans un quelconque endroit inapproprié, tel que le magnétoscope. Je me mis à faire une immense pile de crêpes. Je sortis deux assiettes, des fourchettes, le sirop et le beurre.

« Bien, Sam, mangeons. »

Carter calmement se joignit à moi, s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de moi. « Deux, s'il te plait. »

Je distribuai le petit déjeuner, enduisant les siennes d'une épaisse couche de sirop. J'étais à la moitié de ma pile quand je remarquai qu'elle n'avait pas pris une bouchée. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas parler la bouche pleine, Jack. » Même à trois ans, Carter réussissait facilement à me faire sentir comme un homme de Neandertal.

J'avalais la nourriture. « Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas ? Je pensais que tu voulais des crêpes. »

Elle regarda l'assiette devant elle. « Je n'ai pas faim. »

Je haussais les épaules dans sa direction et posait son assiette sur la mienne. « Plus pour moi ! »

Pendant que je finissais son petit déjeuner, Carter eut une brillante idée. « Jouons au policier et au voleur ! Je serai le policier ! »

Je souris et posai ma fourchette, utilisant le pouce et l'index pour simuler un pistolet. « Haut les mains ! »

Elle gloussa et sortit son assortiment de shérif. « Je suis le shérif et tu es arrêté ! » Elle leva son badge fièrement et elle attacha ses menottes autour de mes poignets.

Les menottes étaient faites pour des enfants et au bout d'une seconde de jeu, elles commençaient vraiment à faire mal. « Hé, poulet, est-ce que j'aurais une remise de peine pour mon comportement d'avant ? »

Elle secoua la tête et me regarda sévèrement. « Tu vas en prison, voleur ! »

« Sam, elles font vraiment mal. Enlève-les. »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. « Pas question ! »

« Sam, je ne joue plus. Où sont les clés ? »

Se renfrognant, elle retourna à sa collection de jouets amassés sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle souleva le paquet et le secoua. Rien n'en sortit. Elle me regarda, les yeux agrandis, puis son menton commença à trembler.

« Hé, ce n'est rien. J'aurais simplement à les casser. » Ayant peur que cela ne la bouleverse davantage, je changeai rapidement de plan. « Nous t'achèterons une nouvelle paire plus tard, d'accord ? »

Cela me prit une demi-heure pour voir à travers les anneaux de plastiques reliant mes poignets l'un à l'autre avec un couteau à steak, je n'osais pas utiliser un plus grand – beaucoup trop de chance de me tuer moi-même accidentellement. Cela ne fit rien pour soulager le fait que la circulation était coupée jusqu'à mes mains, mais j'avais une plus grande manœuvrabilité. Je savais que cela prendrait une éternité pour me libérer des menottes tout seul. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me résignai à appeler Daniel au secours. Carter était bien trop dangereuse pour lui faire confiance avec un couteau et Teal'c me raccrocherait probablement au nez.

Mais alors que je prenais le téléphone, je remarquai que Carter me regardait d'une drôle de façon. « Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » J'avais sérieusement mal à cet instant et je ne pensais pas avoir d'énergie pour une autre crise.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. » Une fois qu'elle l'eut mentionné, je remarquai son teint légèrement vert pâle.

« Sam, as-tu mangé quelque chose pendant que je dormais ? »

« Quelques crêpes. »

« Tu veux dire celles pour rire ? »

Carter acquiesça lentement et des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. « Mon ventre me fait mal. »

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » Je l'attrapai et courus au 4x4, espérant que Janet savait quoi faire pour un empoisonnement à la pâte à modeler.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre Quinze**

Carter gémit tout le long du trajet jusqu'au SGC. Mes poignets me tuaient et mes mains devenaient bleues. Je conduisais comme un dément, défiant quiconque de se trouver sur ma route. J'avais appelé et averti le Dr. Frasier que nous étions en route pour qu'elle nous attende avec l'équipe médicale à la porte. Janet me cuisina, étonnamment ne me passant pas un savon sur le fait de nourrir Carter avec de la pâte à modeler. J'imaginai que ça viendrait une fois qu'ils se seraient occupés de l'urgence. Ils me firent attendre dans le couloir, les mains engourdies et tout, et je devins presque fou d'inquiétude.

Janet sortit finalement me disant immédiatement que Carter allait bien. Puis elle me tomba dessus à bras raccourcis. « A quoi pensiez-vous – la laisser seule avec ce truc ? Elle n'a que trois ans. Elle n'a aucun bon sens. Vous êtes censé être plus intelligent qu'elle ! »

« Personne n'est plus intelligent qu'elle, Doc. » Je ne dis rien sur la manière dont elle s'était adressée à moi. Je le méritai et je savais que Janet était avant tout médecin, en ensuite un officier.

« Je m'excuse pour mon ton, monsieur. Seulement, je déteste ça, quand une catastrophe pouvait être évitée. »

« Puis-je la voir ? »

Janet sourit. « En fait, il y a quelque chose qu'elle veut vous dire. » Elle tint la porte ouverte. « Nous vous enlèverons ces menottes et puis vous serez libre de l'emmener à la maison. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carter qui était assise sur son lit et paraissait curieusement se porter bien. « Sam ? »

« Jack ! »

Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le lit et laissai Janet travailler sur les menottes. Elle avait une sorte d'outil qui s'introduisit dans l'épais plastique en seulement une seconde. « Alors, Sam, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Sam regarda Janet puis le sol. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans un murmure. Je me penchai plus près et lui demandai de répéter ses mots. Elle leva les yeux sur moi et soupira. « J'ai seulement prétendu les avoir mangées. »

Je me forçai à rester calme. « Pourquoi as-tu dit les avoir mangées pour de vrai ? »

« Je m'ennuyais. »

Soudain, rien en Carter n'était plus mignon. Je voulais seulement l'étrangler. Il devint parfaitement clair pour moi la raison pour laquelle Jacob avait été si sévère avec elle. Je sautai du lit et regardai Janet. « Je vais avoir besoin de quelques minutes. »

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser ici ! »

« Je vais la tuer. »

Janet grimaça. « Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle peut faire ici, monsieur ! »

Je secouai la tête et m'éloignai. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle m'avait fait ça. Elle m'avait foutu une de ces boules, juste pour s'amuser. J'entrai en tempêtant dans le bureau de Hammond, découvrant que Jacob et Anise étaient également là.

« Jack, je pensai avoir été clair que vous deviez rester chez vous avec le Major Carter jusqu'à ce que je vous contacte. »

« Je n'en peux plus, monsieur. » Je levai mes poignets et montrai les zébrures rouge sombre.

Jacob ricana. « Sam était une enfant qui représentait un challenge. »

Je me tournai vers lui, encore moins amusé par lui que par Carter. « Elle est démoniaque ! »

Hammond mit sa main sur mon épaule, prenant conscience à quel point j'étais fâché. « Que s'est-il passé, Jack ? »

Je lui racontai la petite comédie de Carter. En fait, ce n'était pas si méchant – pas pour un enfant de trois ans qui s'ennuyait. Le problème était qu'elle m'avait menti. Je ne pouvais supporter qu'elle me mente.

Il me sourit, me rappelant qu'elle était bien loin de l'âge de raison et donc ne réalisait pas que c'était mal de mentir. « Je vais la surveiller pendant un petit moment, Jack. »

Je soupirai. « Un petit break me fera du bien, monsieur. »

« Vous n'allez pas avoir beaucoup de vacances, » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Anise.

Anise sourit de son sourire agaçant de scientifique. « Malheureusement, une investigation minutieuse n'a rien révélé d'utile. Je requiers un échantillon de la substance pour créer un antidote. »

D'accord, donc retourner sur 738 n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit pour une pause. J'ignorai Anise car, comme toujours, elle disait quelque chose que je ne voulais pas entendre. « Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez la garder, monsieur ? Elle est hum-- » Je cherchai le mot juste, mais je ne pus en trouver un.

Hammond prit son téléphone. « Dr. Frasier, amenez-moi le Major Carter à mon bureau, s'il vous plait. »

Je pus entendre le « merci mon Dieu » de Janet de l'autre bout de la pièce. Elles apparurent à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Janet paraissait crevée. Carter avait des bandes de scotch qui pendaient de ses cheveux. Je commençai à rire, car c'était rassurant de savoir que Janet avait réussi à perdre le contrôle d'elle en quelques minutes. Au moins j'avais tenu un jour avant qu'elle ne commence à se jouer de moi.

« Jack ! » Carter courut vers moi et leva les bras. « Porte ! »

Gardant un œil sur le scotch dans ses cheveux, je secouai la tête. « Que dirais-tu de jouer avec Tonton G pendant un moment ? »

Elle tira mon t-shirt. « Non ! Porte ! »

« Sam, je dois aller travailler. »

Son visage se décomposa. « Je suis désolée d'avoir été méchante. S'il te plait, ne pars pas. »

Et instantanément, je lui pardonnai d'avoir essayé de me donner une crise cardiaque. Je la soulevai et la serrai dans mes bras. « Ca va aller, Sam. Tu ne le voulais pas. »

Jacob secoua la tête. « Vous êtes trop mou, Jack. »

Carter se retourna vivement et tira la langue à son père. Elle me serra plus étroitement. « Jack m'aime ! Il l'a dit ! »

Jacob parut légèrement irrité. « Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà. »

Je décidai de jeter à Jacob un regard noir de colère plutôt que d'être embarrassé. Il me fixa en retour avec un petit sourire suffisant sur son visage. Mon regard noir s'effaça et le rouge commença à monter. Merde, entre eux deux, ils m'avaient coincé. Je déposai Carter sur le bureau du général et regardai le sol.

« Quand partons-nous, monsieur ? »

« Non ! » Le gémissement de Carter était si fort et si grinçant qu'Anise claqua ses mains sur les oreilles et grogna. J'étais tout à fait amusé, mais eus l'impression de l'avoir bien caché. Carter, d'un autre côté, ne s'en donna pas la peine. « Non ! » Elle le fit à nouveau, gloussant quand Anise répéta l'action.

Je levai la main pour que Carter me donne une tape. Elle gloussa et s'accrocha à mon cou à nouveau, ne me donnant pas d'autre choix que de la soulever. « Tu es une fille selon mon cœur, Sam. »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, elle le sait déjà. »

Cette fois, je tirai ma langue à Jacob.

« C'est du joli, Colonel. Prendre exemple sur une petite fille exubérante. » Hammond ne semblait pas vraiment en colère, ce qui était surprenant considérant les choses que Jacob impliquait. Non pas qu'Hammond ne soit pas déjà bien conscient du fait que j'étais amoureux de Carter, mais je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que n'importe qui l'admette.

« Désolé, monsieur. » Je reposai Carter sur son bureau, mais elle ne me lâcha pas.

« Vous partirez demain à 0600, Colonel. Le Dr. Jackson est à Denver où il donne une conférence aujourd'hui et je préférerais que les membres disponibles de SG1 y retournent puisque vous connaissez déjà la configuration des lieux. Bien sûr, les équipes SG6 et 9 vous soutiendront. » Hammond contourna son bureau et sourit à Carter, puis il me sourit. « Pensez-vous que vous pourrez la supporter une autre nuit ou préférez-vous que je la prenne ? »

Carter sauta du bureau et s'attacha à ma jambe à nouveau. « S'il te plait, Jack ? »

« Si tu promets de bien te comporter. »

Carter me sourit simplement, me montrant les fossettes auxquelles j'étais impuissant à résister.

Hammond secoua la tête. « Vous devez apprendre à vous endurcir, Jack. »

« Dès qu'elle sera adulte, monsieur. » Je me penchai et la soulevai dans mes bras.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aidera, Jack. »

Cette fois, Carter et moi, tous les deux, tirâmes la langue à Jacob.

Je saisis le reste des vêtements que Walter avait apportés et réussit à mettre quelque chose de respectable sur Carter avant de partir. Nous fîmes un arrêt à un drugstore sur le chemin. Et bien que je fus sérieusement tenté par les somnifères, je n'achetai qu'un peu plus de jouets à Carter. Je lui achetai deux Ondamania – juste au cas où elle emmêlerait le premier. Puis je choisis quelques livres de coloriage et des crayons. Après réflexion, je pris à la place des crayons des marqueurs, supposant qu'elle aurait moins de chance de les manger. Puis je remis le livre de coloriage dans le rayon et lui pris un carnet à croquis à la place – car j'imaginai qu'un enfant qui essayait de construire des fusées pour aller dans les étoiles ne s'amuserait probablement pas à colorier des personnages de Disney. Elle me supplia et plaida pour une boîte de chimiste, mais je refusai net, ignorant les coups de pieds et les cris.

Les mères secouèrent leur tête en me regardant et je voulus les corriger et souligner que ce n'était pas l'inefficacité inhérente aux mâles en tant que parent, mais simplement que Carter était une enfant incroyablement turbulente qui n'était pas habituée à accepter un non comme réponse.

Je lui achetai une sucette pour la faire s'arrêter de crier et cela fit merveille. Les mères ne parurent pas plus impressionnées avec moi et je réalisai que ça avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec les serpentins de scotch qui pendaient toujours des cheveux de Carter. Personne à la base n'avait voulu tenter de les enlever et nous avions presque à unanimité décidé que ce serait le problème de Carter quand elle serait grande, si le scotch était toujours là.

Le temps que nous grimpions dans le 4x4 et nous dirigions vers la maison, la sucette avait rejoint le scotch, empêtrée complètement dans ses cheveux. Je lui fis un haussement d'épaules et décidai que j'allais la laisser là. C'était du sucre et je supposai qu'elle se dissoudrait un jour. Mais elle commença alors à pleurer, à gémir et à renifler en disant combien elle voulait sa sucette et je ne pus l'ignorer. Je la bouclai dans son siège et lui dis de fermer les yeux. Je passai une demi-heure à enlever soigneusement autant de cheveux que je pouvais, mais pour un cheveu que j'écartai, dix autres se retrouvaient collés.

Je n'eus pas le cœur de simplement l'arracher, aussi je pris mon couteau de poche et coupai les cheveux pour libérer la sucette. Je croisai mes doigts que les cheveux de Carter ne seraient pas trop gâchés quand elle grandirait. Je retirai le reste de cheveux de la sucette et la lui rendis, lui interdisant de la sortir de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit fondue.

Bien sûr, la sucette se retrouva collée à l'arrière de mon repose-tête, mais puisque c'était un meilleur endroit que ses cheveux, j'ignorai ses demandes pour que je la récupère.

Notre arrêt suivant fut au magasin de vidéo, où nous passâmes en revue leur section enfant. Je plantai Carter devant la télé et lui promis une surprise si elle était très gentille jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Je pris mon siège à côté d'elle avec un livre. Etonnamment, elle bougea à peine un muscle de toute la journée, sauf pour tirer sur mon bras et m'informer quand il était l'heure de changer le film. Je finis mon livre et me laissai gagner par le sommeil quelque part au milieu du quatrième film.

Je m'éveillai avec les grands yeux bleus de Carter à quelques centimètres des miens. Je me réveillai en sursaut, surpris de trouver Carter sur mon giron. « Coucou, Jack ! »

Je grognai, marmonnant comme quoi me réveiller avec Carter sur mes genoux était un autre de mes fantasmes qui avait été gâché. « Coucou, Sam. »

« J'ai été sage, alors est-ce que j'aurais ma surprise maintenant ? »

Je regardai l'extérieur par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil était depuis longtemps couché. « Absolument. » Je la soulevais et la portait vers le jardin où mon échelle descendait du toit. « Tiens-toi bien. » Je grimpai prudemment jusqu'aux fauteuils de jardin que je gardai sur le toit, dédiés à l'observation des étoiles. Ce n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante idée de mettre Carter sur le toit, mais l'enfant était obsédée par les étoiles et j'imaginai que cela pourrait rendre sa vie de petite fille de trois ans intéressante.

Carter avait enroulé ses bras étroitement autour de mon cou, me regardant avec curiosité. Elle était visiblement habituée à ce que les gens ne l'encouragent pas dans ses folies. « Quelle est ma surprise ? »

Je m'assis prudemment, tenant Carter fermement, et pointai mon télescope. Elle ne semblait avoir aucune idée de ce que c'était. « Que crois-tu que la surprise soit ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, séchant sur la question. « Un chien ? »

Je gloussai. « Non, ma puce, pas un chien. » Elle parut déçue, mais son regard s'égara vers les étoiles et elle commença à sourire. « Tiens, regarde. » Je lui montrai comment utiliser le télescope et regardai son visage s'illuminer.

Elle me garda là-haut pendant des heures, voulant entendre tout ce que je savais des étoiles au moins deux fois. Elle n'essaya pas de bouger ou de faire quelque chose de stupide, pas une seule fois. Alors que nous redescendions, elle m'étreignit étroitement. « C'était la meilleure des meilleures surprises que j'aie jamais eues. »

Je m'étranglai d'émotions et me retrouvai à la serrer étroitement dès que mes pieds touchèrent le sol. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était si important pour moi, mais j'espérai avec ferveur qu'elle aurait quelques souvenirs du temps que nous avions passé ensemble quand Anise trouvera une cure pour elle. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour lui dire combien je l'aimai ; je ne crois pas qu'il y en aura jamais.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre Seize**

Carter, naturellement, n'était pas dans son lit quand je me réveillai avant l'aube le matin suivant. Je cherchai à travers la maison, ne trouvant que deux boîtes vides d'Ondamania indiquant qu'elle avait été là. Je fixai le salon vide, absolument déçu qu'elle n'ait pas décidé de regarder un autre film. Je remarquai alors que la porte du jardin était légèrement ouverte et je sus, sans aucun doute, où était Carter.

Je grimpai l'échelle sur le toit si vite que je fus surpris de n'être pas tombé. Et là, elle était, affalée sur mon fauteuil, profondément endormie. Son pouce avait glissé hors de sa bouche. Il y avait un Ondamania enroulé autour de sa gorge. Tout son corps s'appuyait d'une manière précaire contre l'accoudoir en fer-blanc du fauteuil. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle n'était pas tombée.

Elle n'avait pas le sens de la chute.

Je m'approchais d'elle, m'accroupissant prudemment devant elle et secouant son bras doucement. Elle écarquilla les yeux et elle eut assez de présence d'esprit pour avoir peur. Je n'étais pas fâché cependant. Je lui souris simplement. « Voilà ma petite fugueuse. »

Elle se pencha en avant et m'étreignit, enfonçant dans mon cou son Ondamania en écharpe. « Je ne me suis pas enfuie ! »

« D'accord, que dirais-tu de fautrice de troubles ? Parce que tu sembles certainement provoquer beaucoup de pagailles. » Je commençai à ôter l'Ondamania emmêlé, mais je ne pus faire aucun progrès. « Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? »

Elle me fit seulement un haussement d'épaules pendant que je tirai l'Ondamania par-dessus sa tête. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. « Puis-je en avoir un autre ? »

Je ne sus quoi dire – je savais qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle soit redevenue à l'état normal dans quelques heures. C'était démoralisant – j'aimais la Carter bébé, même si elle était des ennuis enveloppés dans un joli paquet. « Voilà ce que l'on va faire, si tu te rappelles encore que tu veux un Ondamania ce soir, je t'en achèterai un autre. »

« D'accord. » Elle s'attacha à mon cou pendant que je redescendais prudemment l'échelle. Ca ne ferait pas très bien de la laisser tomber quand nous avions quasiment survécu à l'expérience indemne.

Elle parut troublée quand j'allumai la télé pour elle. « C'est le milieu de la nuit, Jack ! »

« Non, il est très tôt le matin. »

« Mais il fait encore nuit à l'extérieur. »

« Je dois aller travailler tôt aujourd'hui. »

Elle parut horrifiée. « Et moi ? »

J'ébouriffai ses cheveux, retrouvant ma main collée au scotch. « Tu viens avec moi. »

Carter sourit. « Yay ! »

J'enlevai soigneusement le scotch de ma main, m'assurant de ne pas tirer ses cheveux en le faisant. « Tu joueras avec Tonton G pendant que je travaillerai, d'accord ? »

Carter bouda. « Je préférerais jouer avec toi ! »

« Je préférerais jouer avec toi aussi, mais je dois gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir t'acheter un nouvel Ondamania. »

Elle parut satisfaite par ma réponse et s'installa pour regarder la télé. Je priai de pouvoir prendre une rapide douche avant qu'elle ne remarque même que j'étais parti.

Je le jure, un de ces jours, je vais apprendre que la vie n'est tout simplement pas aussi facile. Elle n'était pas sur le canapé quand je revins. Elle n'était pas sur le toit. Je retournais en courant à l'intérieur et fouillai la maison à sa recherche. Elle n'était nulle part. Je vérifiai à nouveau le toit, pensant que pour une raison ou une autre je l'avais ratée la première fois.

« Jack ! »

Je pirouettai au son de sa voix, perdant presque mon équilibre alors que j'essayai de la localiser. « Sam ? »

« Que fais-tu là-haut ? »

Je l'aperçus enfin. Je souhaitai ne pas l'avoir fait. Elle avait trouvé le tuyau d'arrosage là où je l'avais abandonné après avoir lavé mon 4x4 quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait réussi à l'ouvrir, se trempant et créant une immense flaque de boue près de l'allée. Et elle était étendue dedans.

Je la fixai, secouant la tête d'incrédulité. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi ? »

Elle étrécit les yeux en me regardant avec des traînées de boue sur son visage. « Pourquoi es-tu là-haut ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet. Et ne bouge pas. » Je dégringolai de l'échelle, ayant peur qu'elle ne trouve quelque chose d'autre à faire avant que je ne la rejoigne. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre – elle était toujours allongée dans la boue avec le tuyau en marche sur elle. « D'accord, qu'es-tu en train de faire exactement ? »

Elle me sourit, inconsciente de combien précieuse elle paraissait avec des traînées de boue sur son visage. « Maman dit que les fleurs ne grandissent que quand tu les plantes dans la boue et que tu les arroses. »

« Es-tu une fleur ? »

« Non, mais j'essaie de grandir. »

Je ne me fatiguai pas à réprimer mon sourire – j'essayais de la faire grandir moi-même. Et elle avait en vérité une raison de se planter elle-même dans la boue. « Pourquoi veux-tu grandir ? »

Sans avertissement, elle se leva d'un bond et m'étreignit, écrasant son corps couvert de boue dans mes bras. « Parce que je veux me marier avec toi. »

Oh, Dieu, elle me tuait. « Sam, tu es une petite fille. Tu ne peux pas grandir comme une fleur. Tu dois simplement attendre. »

Elle parut terriblement déçue. « Alors si j'attends et deviens grande, voudras-tu encore te marier avec moi ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. « Absolument. »

Donc j'étais couvert de boue. Carter était couverte de boue. Je pris sa main couverte de boue et la menai vers le porche. « Reste ici. » Je passai la porte puis me retournai. « Je pense ce que j'ai dit ou je ne me marierai pas avec toi. »

Carter fit son sourire d'ange et était exactement au même endroit lorsque je revins. Je m'étais changé en vêtements propres. Nous n'avions plus de vêtements pour Carter, aussi je lui apportai un autre de mes t-shirts. Puis je la ramenais à la flaque de boue et la lavais au jet. Quand elle fut aussi propre qu'elle pouvait être, je l'aidai à mettre mon t-shirt. Je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas la mettre dans mon 4x4 ainsi – elle était trempée et toujours un peu boueuse. J'attrapai un sac-poubelle et l'étendit sur le siège arrière. Puis je la bouclai dedans et ouvris à fond le chauffage – je supposai que je pourrais la garder au chaud et la sécher en même temps. J'allais déjà avoir suffisamment de problèmes avec Jacob – je n'avais pas besoin de transporter une Carter gelée, trempée et couverte de boue au SGC.

Malheureusement, le trajet ne fut pas si long et le chauffage n'était pas si fort à l'arrière de la cabine. Carter était encore trempée quand je la portai à l'intérieur du bâtiment. « As-tu froid, Sam ? » Elle secoua la tête, m'éclaboussant avec l'eau de ses cheveux, lesquels s'étaient enroulés en d'adorables petites frisettes autour de son visage.

Je me cognai sur Daniel sur mon chemin vers la salle de briefing. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Carter et secoua la tête. Je le regardai, m'attendant à des conneries de la part de Jacob, pas de Daniel. « Quoi ? »

« Elle est couverte de boue, Jack. Et elle est trempée. Et elle n'est pas habillée. Je ne voudrai pas affronter son père. »

Je lui offris une petite fille trempée, boueuse et à moitié habillée. « Vous voulez lui donner un bain, Daniel ? »

La réalisation fit lentement jour en lui. « Oh, bien sûr. Hum, non, Jack. Non, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. »

« Exactement. »

Carter tendit la main et tira sur la manche de Daniel. Il se retourna et lui sourit. « Oui, Sam ? »

« Jack veut se marier avec moi. »

Mon visage devint rouge vif.

Daniel éclata de rire. « Oh, il le veut, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carter acquiesça énergiquement. « Il l'a dit. Quand je serai grande. »

Daniel me regarda, l'éclat dans ses yeux révélant ce qu'il pensait. « J'espère vraiment qu'elle se rappelle de ceci, Jack. »

Je grinçai des dents. « C'est elle qui a commencé. » Daniel ne sembla pas convaincu. « Non, c'est vrai. Elle s'arrosait pour pouvoir grandir parce qu'elle voulait se marier avec moi. » Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsque Carter secoua la tête, mentant à Daniel que ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé. Daniel me rit au nez. Je me tournai vers Carter. « Petite menteuse ! »

Carter baissa les yeux, son menton tremblant. « Je suis désolée. »

Je souris en regardant Daniel. « Vous voyez ? »

« Je reconnais mon erreur. » Il tapota la tête de Carter et lui fit une série de grimaces niaises. « Alors, j'ai entendu dire que nous retournions sur 738. Est-ce que ça ne nous a pas suffi ? »

« Il semble que nous n'ayons pas d'autre espoir de ramener les choses à la normale ici, ce qui pourrait être un problème la prochaine fois que les Goa'uld viendront frapper à la porte. »

« Exact. » Daniel commença à chatouiller Carter qui poussa des cris aigus et se tortilla en jubilant dans mes bras. « Mais j'ai l'impression que vous adorez ceci. »

« C'est amusant, ne vous méprenez pas, mais je veux qu'elle revienne. » Je secouai Carter dans mes bras, suscitant une autre série de cris de joie. « C'est toujours elle. Simplement différente, vous voyez ? C'est presque comme si elle me connaissait. Elle me fait toujours confiance, plus qu'à toute autre personne – y compris son père. »

Daniel sourit d'un air entendu. « Même à trois ans, elle reconnaît toujours son âme sœur. »

Ses mots me réduisirent au silence d'ébahissement. Carter, pour une fois, parut n'avoir aucune idée de ce dont nous parlions. J'en fus reconnaissant – je ne voulais pas que cela se répande, même si tout le monde le savait déjà. Je déplaçai Carter sur mon autre bras et lui souris. « Prête à voir Tonton G ? »

« Yay ! » Elle recommença faire des bonds dans mes bras et je décidai que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle est excitée à l'idée de voir Hammond. J'espérai que cela se traduirait par le fait qu'elle ne pleurerait pas quand je partirais travailler.

Comme promis, SG6 et SG9 étaient entassés dans la salle de briefing, avec Teal'c, Hammond, Jacob, Anise et même Thor. Super, pensai-je, encore plus de gens pour être témoin de l'état de Carter. Je regardai Daniel alors que nous entrions. « Regardez, toute l'équipe est là. »

Hammond fronça les sourcils, vérifiant ostensiblement à la fois sa montre et l'horloge murale. Cela n'avait évidemment pas pu lui échapper que trois d'entre nous avions vingt minutes de retard. « C'est gentil à vous de nous rejoindre. »

Daniel mit cela sur le compte d'un trafic inexistant. Je fis un signe de tête vers Carter. « Nous avons eu un petit incident avec le tuyau d'arrosage ce matin sinon nous aurions été là plus tôt, monsieur. »

Carter était un peu timide à cause de tout ce monde dans la pièce. J'aurais à la tenir sur mes genoux, mais elle était encore mouillée, aussi je la posai sur le sol et montrais du doigt Jacob. « Papa ! »

Jacob jeta un regard aux tâches humides sur mon t-shirt de l'avoir portée et la renvoya en courant vers moi. Selmak parla. « Je pensais que le Colonel O'Neill l'adoptait. »

Je pris mon visage dans les mains lorsque les éclats de rire se firent entendre à travers la pièce. Je levai les yeux et souris à Thor. « Alors, vous avez décidé de pardonner à Carter, après tout ? »

Thor jeta un coup d'œil à Hammond. « Le général a indiqué qu'il est dans l'intérêt mutuel de l'alliance Asgard-Tauri que je fournisse mon assistance. J'aiderai Anise et Freya à déterminer comment contrecarrer la substance. » Il regarda Carter, qui regrimpait sur mes genoux puisque personne d'autre ne voulait la prendre, même avec ses jolies boucles. « Le Major Carter n'est toujours pas la bienvenue à bord de nos vaisseaux dans son état actuel. »

Des visions d'elle se tenant sur le sommet d'un vaisseau Asgard fit surface dans mon esprit. « Ouais, c'est probablement mieux. »

Carter commença à chercher dans mes poches le yo-yo ou quelque chose avec quoi elle pourrait jouer. Elle ressortit avec mon couteau de poche, mais je le repris rapidement. Elle bouda et grimpa alors sur les genoux de Daniel. Hammond commença à parler, déroulant le plan de la mission sur 738. Carter tira sur le t-shirt de Daniel, ignorant la façon dont il la fit taire.

« Sam, j'essaie d'écouter. Tu dois te tenir bien. » Daniel se détourna d'elle, refusant de répondre à ses saccades.

« Danny ! » Elle frappa du pied, mais elle était sur ses genoux et son pied atterrit dans une zone sensible de son anatomie. Daniel hurla de douleur tandis que le reste d'entre nous eut un mouvement de recul. Plus la bienvenue avec Daniel, Carter revint sur mes genoux.

Hammond parla. « Samantha, assis-toi et tiens-toi bien. »

Elle se recroquevilla sur ma poitrine. « Mais je voulais parler à Daniel des étoiles ! »

Je fourrai à nouveau mon visage dans les mains, craignant ce qui allait suivre d'avoir laissé Carter aller sur mon toit. Je réalisai alors que je pouvais m'épargner la peine. « Je lui ai montré les étoiles avec le télescope, Daniel. » Je tapotai Carter sur la tête. « Maintenant il sait. »

« Mais je voulais lui dire ! »

Hammond se leva, beuglant le nom de Walter au lieu de l'appeler. « Sergent, appelez, s'il vous plait, le Docteur Frasier et faites en sorte qu'elle s'occupe du Major Carter jusqu'à la fin de ce briefing. »

Carter hurla quand Janet essaya de l'emmener. Daniel haussa la voix, suggérant que Janet pose des questions sur les étoiles. Carter sourit et je fus heureux qu'elles commencent à quitter la pièce.

Je réalisai alors ce que Carter disait. Ce n'était pas à propos des étoiles.

« Jack a dit qu'il veut se marier avec moi quand je serai grande ! »

Daniel commença à rire. Les visages de Hammond et de Jacob passèrent par toutes les teintes de rouge. Le reste des hommes dans la salle commencèrent soit à rire soit à murmurer soit les deux.

Je regardai autour de moi et voulus mourir. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Carter me fit un grand sourire alors que Janet continuait de l'éloigner. « Menteur ! »

J'attendis qu'elles soient hors de portée d'oreille avant de renouveler mon démenti. « Ce n'était vraiment pas comme cela, monsieur. Elle a trois ans. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. » Je rencontrai prudemment le regard de Jacob. Il paraissait en colère, mais je me rendis compte que ses yeux dansaient. Il prétendait être en colère quand, en vérité, il était plutôt amusé.

Hammond secoua la tête. « Heureusement, ceci sera terminé dans quelques heures. » Il se lança immédiatement dans le briefing de la mission, ne donnant aucun signe du chaos que Carter avait produit. J'aperçus des coups d'œil occasionnels de tout le monde, mais je crus que ce serait mieux si je les ignorai. J'espérai en quelque sorte que la rumeur circulant que je voulais me marier avec Carter effacerait celle à propos de nous ayant un enfant. Bien que c'était vraiment difficile de déterminer laquelle était la pire.

En moins d'une demi-heure, nous fûmes tous équipés et prêts à partir. La Porte composait l'adresse. La mission était claire. Hammond nous souhaita bonne chance. Et Janet apparut alors, faisant signe désespérément à la petite fille qui circulait parmi les hommes lourdement armés en me cherchant.

« Jack ! »

Je m'accroupis, réalisant que c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle les enfants n'étaient pas admis dans une base militaire – parce que ce n'était pas sûr pour eux et c'était particulièrement malsain pour ma réputation. « Sam, je dois travailler maintenant. Tu te rappelles que nous en avons parlé ? »

Carter secoua résolument la tête, affirmant ne pas avoir de tels souvenirs. « Ne me quitte pas, Jack ! » Elle essaya de m'étreindre, mais je la tenais à bout de bras.

« Sam, tu vas jouer avec Tonton G, tu te rappelles ? Et quand je reviendrai, je t'achèterai un nouvel Ondamania. »

Carter hocha la tête lentement, comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre si elle voulait accepter. « Pourrons-nous regarder les étoiles aussi ? »

J'acquiesçai, me sentant horrible de mentir. J'allais sur une mission pour ramener Carter à son état normal, mais une partie de moi ne voulait pas réussir. Si Carter restait comme elle était, je pourrais lui montrer mon amour et personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Je me penchai en avant et déposai un baiser sur sa tête, renonçant à ce qui restait de ma tentative de rester professionnel. « Je reviens bientôt, princesse. » Je regardai le Général Hammond, par-dessus son épaule, qui attendait au bas de la rampe. « Amuse-toi, Sam. »

Le menton de Carter trembla, mais elle retourna vers Hammond tout de même. Mon cœur faillit se briser lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à sa chemise et commença à brailler. Je sus que c'était ce qu'elle se rappelait de son enfance – son père lui disant calmement qu'il devait aller travailler et était parti pendant des semaines à la suite. Ce n'était absolument pas étonnant qu'elle eût cette difficulté à me laisser partir. J'espérai seulement que la mission serait aussi facile qu'elle semblait être.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre Dix-sept**

Nous traversâmes la Porte prêts à faire feu. Bien que le MALP ait renvoyé des images qui ne montraient aucun signe de gardes, nous étions tout de même prêts pour une attaque. Excepté quelques arbres brûlés par les tirs des lasers, il n'y avait aucune indication que quelque chose s'était passé ici. J'ordonnai à SG9 de garder la porte, au cas où, tandis que je menai le reste de mon équipe et SG6 pour une marche à travers les bois. La marche prit légèrement plus longtemps que la première fois que nous avions été là – nous étions sur nos gardes en vue d'une embuscade et nous étions armés jusqu'aux dents. Nous étions prêts à les recevoir.

Eh bien, nous pensions l'être. L'escouade équipée de bâtons laser nous rencontra à la limite de la forêt à l'endroit même de la première fois. J'aurais pu jurer que c'étaient les mêmes types qu'auparavant, pourtant ils ne montrèrent aucun signe qu'ils nous reconnaissaient. Je me demandai s'ils se rappelaient nous avoir tirés dessus. Les ayant vus en action, j'étais légèrement plus impressionné par leurs armes que je ne l'avais été, mais je n'allais pas le leur dire.

Je ne leur parlai pas non plus de l'impression écœurante de déjà-vu qui m'envahit quand ils nous menèrent tous dans cette même salle d'un beige adorable décorée avec les mêmes globes de boue difformes. Je m'assis sur le banc et jurai que j'allais me présenter avec un meilleur plan la prochaine fois. Voyez-vous, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'ils nous attendent. J'espérai une jolie petite bataille que nous aurions gagnée. J'espérai, en échange de ne pas prendre possession de leur planète, qu'ils nous offriraient un marché. Nous promettrions la paix et ils nous tendraient la potion qui ferait-redevenir-Carter-grande et tout serait bien. Ou, ce qui était tout aussi probable, nous continuerions de tirer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous offre la potion en échange de notre départ. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à nous retrouver au point de départ. En fait, c'était pire que cela – au point de départ, nous avions Carter avec nous alors et, bien qu'elle et le reste des féministes me feraient souffrir de penser cela, avoir Carter avec nous, habituellement, mais pas toujours, faisait que nous étions mieux accueillis. Carter généralement distrayait les hommes paraissant inamicaux qui autrement nous harcèleraient. Comme le groupe d'hommes paraissant inamicaux qui entra dans la pièce.

Vous savez ce qui est pire que des hommes armés paraissant inamicaux sur une planète hostile ?

Des hommes armés paraissant inamicaux qui regardaient partout dans la pièce et paraissaient brusquement très déçus, voilà quoi. Mais au moins ils ne donnèrent aucune indication qu'ils se rappelaient comment ils avaient essayé de nous tuer la dernière fois que nous avions parlé.

Plutôt que de dévoiler mon jeu, je m'avançai, accueillant bravement le groupe des quatre. « Salut, les gars ! Nous sommes rentrés chez nous et avons réalisé que nous avions oublié d'envoyer des cartes postales et vous savez combien c'est embarrassant, aussi nous avons pensé revenir et-- »

L'homme qui avait pris la place de Loh'ran après qu'il se soit rajeuni lui-même s'avança. « Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. »

Je resserrai la prise sur mon arme. « Oui, eh bien, ça ne nous a jamais arrêtés avant. » SG6 imita mon attitude et se mit en position de combat. Les bâtons lasers ou pas, ils étaient dépassés en nombre. « Je ferai un marché avec vous. Nous visons beaucoup mieux que vous, alors nous promettrons de ne pas les utiliser si vous nous donnez un peu de votre pilule du bonheur. »

Les hommes parurent perplexes et je remarquai qu'ils ne se donnèrent pas la peine de vérifier les uns les autres si quelqu'un d'autre était perplexe. Moi, la première chose que je fais quand quelqu'un dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas est de regarder autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre comprend et peut me l'expliquer. Pas eux. « Je n'ai pas connaissance de l'existence d'une telle chose. Vous serez escortés jusqu'aux bois et nous vous demanderons de partir. Ne revenez pas si ce n'est pour laisser votre amie avec nous. »

Alors que les types se retournaient, je fis signe à SG6 de bloquer la sortie. Daniel et Teal'c se positionnèrent sur les flancs. Quand ils se retournèrent vers moi, je souris de mon petit sourire suffisant de 'je-suis-le-patron'. « Je veux un peu de ce que vous avez donné à Carter, quoi que ce soit, et je le veux maintenant. » Je laissai la colère que je ressentis à la simple pensée de laisser Carter avec eux soutenir ma voix jusqu'à ce que je sois convaincu de paraître assez autoritaire et très, très en colère.

Cette fois, ils se regardèrent effectivement entre eux. Finalement, leur chef s'avança avec un sourire encore plus suffisant que le mien. « Vous souhaitez le 'vrai bonheur'. »

Je grinçai des dents. « Oui, bien sûr, tu parles. » Daniel ricana. Je lui jetai un regard noir. « Quoi ? N'ai-je pas déjà l'air heureux ? »

Les hommes se regroupèrent et en discutèrent rapidement. Ils se retournèrent vers moi, chacun souriant joyeusement. « Nous allons vous rapporter la substance nécessaire. » SG6 les laissa partir à contrecœur. Je n'allais pas laisser tomber ma garde – ça semblait bien trop facile.

Daniel s'approcha de moi dès qu'ils furent partis. « Jack, vous n'allez pas vraiment manger ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je ne crois pas que je veuille savoir comment vous étiez à trois ans. »

Teal'c s'approcha également. « Bien que je suis certain que vous étiez un enfant posant moins de problèmes que le Major Carter, O'Neill, si vous devenez un enfant vous-même, il n'y aura personne qui voudra ou sera capable de s'occuper du Major Carter. »

« Les gars, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils allaient nous le donner si j'expliquais que c'est dans le but express de contrecarrer son effet ? » Je n'avais aucune intention de l'ingérer, mais je présumai que prétendre que j'en voulais était la manière la plus facile de mettre la main dessus. Bien que, à y réfléchir, je réalisai que cela ne me dérangerait pas vraiment d'avoir trois ans à nouveau. Surtout si je devais passer mes journées à jouer avec Carter.

Teal'c hocha la tête, semblant en accord avec mon plan. Mais il se plaça devant moi comme pour me garder. « Dans l'intérêt d'empêcher la destruction par erreur du SGC aux mains de la jeune Major Carter, je ne vous permettrai pas de vous compromettre. » Je crus que j'étais mortifié à l'idée de Teal'c me protégeant, mais je me rendis compte de la véritable mortification – les membres de SG6 riant ouvertement de moi. La signification des mots de Teal'c avait à elle seule détruit tout crédit que je pouvais avoir en tant que chef.

Je le bousculai sur le côté, encore moins heureux quand je me rendis compte que Daniel ricanait aussi. « Ca suffit ! »

Daniel essaya de réprimer le sourire. « Jack, ce n'est pas vous. C'est le fait que Sam va être notre mort à tous si nous ne la ramenons pas à son état normal rapidement. »

Nous fûmes interrompus par le retour des hommes. L'un d'eux s'avança, tendant une petite fiole de liquide. Il me sourit d'une manière irritante. « Nous attendrons pour la transition. »

Je pris la fiole et la glissai soigneusement dans ma poche. Je prétendis ne pas voir comment tout le monde me regardait faire. « En fait, les gars, je voulais vraiment le 'vrai bonheur' et la paix dans le monde et tout, mais je préférerai expérimenter ça sur ma propre planète. Merci, cependant. »

Un des autres hommes s'avança et je réalisai qu'il affichait une ressemblance frappante avec Loh'ran. « Vous allez maintenant me ramener Samantha. »

Ce n'était pas une ressemblance frappante. C'était Loh'ran. Et même plus agaçant, le salopard avait toujours des vues sur Carter. « Certainement pas ! » J'agrippai le type à côté de Loh'ran par le col. « Vous m'aviez dit que c'était permanent ! » Je ne savais pas en fait lequel d'entre eux m'avait dit que c'était permanent. Ils se ressemblaient tous pour moi.

Au moins le type eut le bon sens de paraître effrayé. « De multiples administrations sont requises pour un changement permanent. La plupart de nos concitoyens préfèrent l'essayer avant de s'engager pour un changement permanent. » Il baissa les yeux et pendant un bref moment, il parut presque plein de remords. « Nous avions espéré que Samantha ne vous serait d'aucune utilité en tant qu'enfant et donc que vous nous la laisseriez. »

La fureur ne me permit pas de le lâcher. « Etes-vous en train de me dire qu'elle allait redevenir comme elle était toute seule ? »

« Elle sera la même qu'avant, cependant elle aura toujours le désir pour le 'vrai bonheur' à moins que vous ne nous la rameniez. »

Je poussai violemment le type hors de mon chemin. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » Je retraversai d'un pas bruyant la ville. J'étais assez certain que tous les autres marchaient aussi d'un pas bruyant, même les gardes de sécurité avec leur bâton, bien que cela aurait simplement pu être la façon dont ils avaient été entraînés à marcher. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment marcher bruyamment dans les bois, le sous-bois était trop épais.

Quelques personnes se donnèrent la peine de briser le silence alors que nous reprenions le chemin vers la Porte ; tout le monde était irrité du gaspillage de temps. J'avais le sentiment que Carter allait entendre parler de ça aussi – la mission qui gaspilla les ressources de trois équipes SG parce que quelqu'un avait le béguin pour elle.

Finalement, Teal'c brisa le silence alors qu'il marchait calmement à côté de moi. « Je crois que vous êtes en colère pour davantage que le gaspillage de temps de cette mission, O'Neill. »

« Bien vu ! » Je lui fis les gros yeux, détestant le fait qu'un seul regard de lui pouvait me faire dire des choses. « Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis content qu'elle redevienne Carter, mais-- »

« La nature affectueuse qu'elle avait en étant enfant vous manquera. » Oh, combien je détestai la façon dont Teal'c comprenait tout.

« Oui. » Ce n'était pas seulement cela, mais je ne voulais pas m'étendre.

« Vous regretterez l'acceptation des Tauri de votre affection pour elle. »

Je le regardai furieusement pendant un instant, souhaitant qu'il ait la faiblesse de sourire pour avoir marqué un point sur moi. Mais non, il continuait de prétendre qu'il n'adorait pas me sidérer. « Vous êtes censé être affectueux avec les enfants, Teal'c. C'est ainsi que vous les empêchez de grandir pour devenir des meurtriers en série. »

Teal'c acquiesça, ne me donnant aucune indication qu'il était sur le point de m'en balancer une autre. « N'êtes-vous pas aussi censé être affectueux avec votre compagne ? »

Je le regardai furieusement à nouveau. « C'est contre le règlement, Teal'c. Vous le savez. » Je me figeai pendant un instant après avoir répondu, réalisant que j'avais contesté le mauvais point. « Elle n'est pas ma compagne. »

Cette fois, même Teal'c ne put s'empêcher d'exulter. En ne niant pas immédiatement que Carter n'était pas mienne, Teal'c pensait qu'il avait gagné d'une certaine façon – puisque personne ne m'avait jamais amené à admettre mes sentiments pour Carter. Teal'c donnait l'impression que si je l'admettais assez de fois, je serais alors libre d'agir en conséquence.

J'accélérai ma foulée pour m'éloigner de lui. Indifférent au nombre de fois où je lui avais expliqué la situation, Teal'c ne l'avait jamais vraiment comprise. Et plus je l'expliquai, moins je la comprenais – certainement le fait que je n'avais jamais suivi mes sentiments ne changeait pas les sentiments eux-mêmes. Et l'armée aurait certainement de sacrées difficultés à obtenir l'obéissance à un règlement qui interdirait les émotions.

SG9 sembla presque déçu par notre victoire tranquille. C'est une de ces équipes qui ne croient pas qu'un succès puisse être mené sans tirer sur des gens. J'attendis renfrogné pendant qu'ils composaient l'adresse de la Terre et envoyaient le code. Je fus le premier à passer la Porte, descendant la rampe d'un pas lourd avec une mine renfrognée.

Le Général Hammond attendait notre rapport. « Colonel, je n'attendais pas votre retour aussi rapidement. La mission a-t-elle été un succès ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Oui, monsieur. » Je levai la fiole. Anise la prit avec impatience et je ne pus qu'imaginer ce qu'elle pensait.

« Très bien, Colonel. »

« En fait, monsieur, la fiole n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Apparemment ils nous ont dit un pieux mensonge sur le fait que les effets étaient permanents. Ils ont dit que l'effet disparaît de lui-même. »

« Alors pourquoi au nom de Dieu ont-ils dit que c'était permanent ? » Le Général paraissait véritablement déconcerté.

« Ils voulaient la garder, monsieur. Ils pensaient que nous ne voudrions pas la ramener si elle devait rester une enfant. »

Le général secoua la tête ; je crois qu'il était aussi déçu que moi. « Nous devrons reporter le débriefing pendant un moment. »

« Pourquoi, monsieur ? »

Daniel s'avança près de moi, toujours plus observateur que moi. « Général, où est Sam ? »

Effectivement, quand je regardai autour de moi, je ne vis aucun signe d'elle. J'aurais pensé qu'elle serait attachée à la jambe du général ou attendant impatiemment mon retour. Je me retournai pour faire face à Hammond à temps pour apercevoir sa grimace.

« Sam veut aller au zoo. »

Daniel et moi nous nous regardâmes, confus. Le zoo était tout simplement beaucoup trop terre-à-terre pour une demande de Carter. « Le zoo, monsieur ? » J'étais convaincu qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Hammond baissa pendant un instant les yeux et prit une profonde respiration, rassemblant ses forces. « Oui, Colonel. Elle veut aller au zoo. Et elle s'est barricadée dans l'armurerie jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez de l'y emmener. »


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre Dix-huit**

« L'armurerie ? » Daniel et moi parlâmes à l'unisson, ayant eu la même idée pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années que nous nous connaissions. Il y avait simplement beaucoup trop de choses qui pouvaient mal se passer là-dedans.

Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers l'armurerie, la peur accélérant mes pas. Hammond marcha à côté de moi. « Vous ont-ils donné une estimation du temps avant que les effets disparaissent, Jack ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Je faisais les cent pas en attendant l'ascenseur. J'avais peur que Carter ne se blesse avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre et l'arrêter. « Avec de la chance, avant qu'elle ne se tire dessus elle-même. »

Je frappai doucement à la porte de l'armurerie, espérant ne pas l'effrayer et lui faire lâcher une grenade ou quelque chose comme ça. « Sam ? Tu es là ? » Je frappai un peu plus fort la seconde fois. « Sam ? J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais aller au zoo. Si tu ouvres la porte, je pense que nous pourrons organiser quelque chose. » A nouveau, je n'obtins aucune réponse. Je frappai plus fort, ressentant la douleur dans mes articulations en heurtant la porte en acier. « Sam, ouvre la porte et je jure que je t'emmènerai au zoo demain et puis nous pourrons nous asseoir sur le toit toute la nuit et observer les étoiles. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais j'entendis le son de quelque chose d'assez lourd racler le long du sol. Il y eut ensuite le clang lorsque le verrou s'ouvrit. Mais Carter n'en émergea pas. J'attendis un moment avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. « Sam ? » Je regardai en arrière le général, Daniel, Teal'c et le reste des spectateurs qui s'étaient rassemblés. Je fus surpris que pas plus d'entre eux ne se soient rués à la surface quand ils avaient appris que Carter avait accès à une puissance de feu assez sérieuse. Je fis signe que tout le monde reste en arrière. « Si elle est en colère, j'aurai probablement plus de chance de la faire sortir d'ici tout seul. »

Je poussai la porte doucement et entrait. Des armes à feu, des munitions, des grenades et toutes sortes d'explosifs jonchaient le sol. J'étais vraiment stupéfait que Carter ne se soit pas explosée elle-même, et le reste de la base avec. « Sam ? » Je regardai le premier couloir et vis à peu de choses près la même chose, mais pas de Carter « Si tu veux jouer à cache-cache, nous n'irons pas au zoo. » Je regardai le second couloir et ne vis rien de différent.

« Je ne veux pas jouer à cache-cache ou aller au zoo. J'essaie de disparaître. » Sa voix vint du troisième couloir.

Je contournai le coin, m'attendant à une tornade blonde prête à bondir.

Il y avait là une tornade blonde, très bien, mais elle était considérablement plus grande que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Et aux jambes très, très longues. Cela prit une éternité à mes yeux pour remonter la vaste étendue de chair nue. Le bord du t-shirt tombait juste à la limite de ce qui pourrait être considéré comme décent. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine en un prétexte de pudeur. Le t-shirt dévoilait toujours une épaule, mais l'incroyable et délicate peau qu'il révélait était très différente du jour précédent. Quand mes yeux atteignirent finalement son visage, je pus voir la lueur mi-coléreuse et mi-triomphante.

« Wow. » Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je ne pus simplement pas. Enfin – un de mes fantasmes qui était toujours reconnaissable. Samantha Carter. Presque complètement déshabillée. Portant uniquement mon t-shirt. J'aurais pu mourir heureux à cet instant. J'éclaircis ma voix en une tentative pour parler, mais quand je le fis, mes mots ne m'aidèrent pas beaucoup. « Bonté Divine. »

Le visage de Carter rougit violemment alors qu'elle baissait les yeux. Je la vis grimacer quand elle réalisa combien mon t-shirt était court sur elle. Elle tira futilement sur le bord. « Observer les étoiles semble assez agréable, en fait, mais je ne vais pas au zoo tant que quelqu'un ne m'apportera pas des vêtements. »

Cela me prit une minute pour réaliser qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je fasse quelque chose pour les lui apporter. « Ah, attendez une minute. » Je revins jusqu'à la porte et fit signe à Daniel, lui donnant des instructions pour que le Dr. Frasier apporte à Carter des vêtements. Je savais que Carter se sentirait mieux si Janet était celle qui les lui apportait. Je revins là où Carter se cachait.

Elle avait ses bras par-dessus sa tête, s'attelant à enlever les bandes de scotch. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le bas, réalisant immédiatement que ça n'aidait pas, et m'éclaircis la voix. « Euh, Carter ? »

Elle continuait de s'acharner sur ses cheveux. « Monsieur ? »

Je fis un signe de tête à la peau supplémentaire que ses bras levés révélaient. « Vous devriez attendre pour faire ça. » Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de mentionner que sinon, les choses entre nous allaient devenir très peu professionnelles. Elle rougit de plus belle et baissa les bras.

Le silence qui descendit était assez épais pour nous étouffer. Il semblait que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la fixer. Finalement, Carter suggéra que j'attende à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que Janet apporte des vêtements. J'étais d'accord avec Carter, car mon esprit s'était complètement transformé en éponge et j'avais découvert que c'était généralement une bonne idée d'être d'accord avec Carter. Malheureusement, bien que ma voix fût d'accord, mon corps ne bougea pas et je continuai de la fixer.

« Euh, mon Colonel ? Vous attendez dehors ? »

Puis ce fut mon tour de rougir. Je hochai la tête et me détournai, plus troublé qu'elle ne l'était. Je détestai comment elle pouvait me faire cela. Je ressortis pour faire face à la foule curieuse. Je regardai le Général Hammond. « Eh bien, monsieur, ça a disparu. »

« Oh, Dieu merci ! » Il paraissait positivement ravi. « Souffre-t-elle d'effets secondaires ? »

« Euh- » J'aurais probablement dû demander, mais cela ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit. Rien sinon un comportement extrêmement primitif ne m'était venu à l'esprit. La voir dans mon t-shirt avait lâché quelque chose de sauvage dans ma tête. « Je – hum – Janet ! »

Le Dr. Frasier était arrivée avec un tas de vêtements soigneusement pliés. « Monsieur ? »

Je fis signe vers le Dr. Frasier. « Ce bon vieux doc ici est probablement mieux qualifiée pour répondre à cela. »

Hammond renvoya le reste du personnel au travail et ordonna à Janet d'emmener Carter à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle était prête. Daniel, Teal'c, et moi suivîmes le général à l'infirmerie pour attendre.

Carter et Janet apparurent quelques minutes plus tard. Carter enlevait encore le scotch. Janet l'aidait, mais s'arrêta dès qu'elle nous vit. « Je vais devoir faire un examen plus complet, mais le Major Carter semble aller parfaitement bien. »

Carter laissa Janet la pousser doucement sur un lit, mais elle garda ses yeux sur moi. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

Je pris comme un bon signe le fait qu'elle essaie d'éviter le traitement médical. « Absolument. Quiconque vieillit de trente ans en une journée doit subir un examen physique. »

Carter ouvrit la bouche pour contester cela, mais elle se rappela alors les examens qu'il avait dus subir quand il avait vieilli de cinquante ans et puis régressé à son âge normal. Ses épaules s'effondrèrent. « Je suppose que nous n'allons pas aller au zoo, alors. »

Daniel s'avança, enfonçant un doigt dans l'épaule de Carter. Carter se recula et lui jeta un regard noir. Il haussa les épaules. « Juste pour m'assurer. » Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle commença à gratter les traînées de boue sur son bras. « Vous rappelez-vous des derniers jours, Sam ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Nous étions sur 738. » Elle grimaça. « Loh'ran était un peu trop démonstratif pour mon goût. » Elle me regarda pendant un instant et je sus qu'elle se souvenait de la conversation que nous avions eue dans le couloir entre nos chambres. Elle haussa à nouveau ses épaules. « C'est à peu près tout. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je souris. « Loh'ran a essayé de vous rendre vraiment heureuse. Il a glissé une sorte de potion magique dans votre nourriture. »

La voix de Jacob résonna du couloir. « Il t'a transformée en une gamine de trois ans. »

Les yeux de Carter s'agrandirent légèrement. « Ca a dû être une expérience intéressante. »

Teal'c hocha la tête. « Vous étiez ce qui, je crois, est appelé un vrai démon. »

Carter commença à rire, tout comme Jacob. Elle acquiesça à Teal'c. « Oui, ça semble être moi. » Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait des dégâts qu'elle aurait pus provoquer. « Je n'ai rien brûlé de fond en comble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souris de plus belle. « Pas de feu, en soi, du moins pas dans le sens littéral. »

Le Général Hammond souriait aussi. « Vous avez détruit un vaisseau Asgard. Thor sera plus qu'heureux de voir que vous êtes à nouveau adulte. »

« Alors, Carter, il faut que je sache – pourquoi vouloir être toujours portée ? Vous ne marchiez nulle part par vous-même, sauf pour grimper sur le toit au milieu de la nuit. »

La tête de Jacob se tourna vivement vers moi. « Vous l'avez laissée sur le toit ? »

Je jetai les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et me reculai. « Je dormais ! Elle l'a fait de son propre chef ! » Je vis combien tout le monde était amusé, surtout Carter, de voir combien j'avais peur. Je croisai les bras sur la poitrine. « De plus, vous êtes celui qui a insisté pour que je la garde. »

Carter parut surprise. « Papa ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas gardée ? Tu aurais su quoi faire ! »

Jacob eut un sourire diabolique. « Tu ne voulais rien faire avec moi. Tu ne voulais que Jack. »

Le visage rouge de Carter rendit le groupe silencieux momentanément. Carter arrêta de gratter la boue séchée et reprit son attaque sur ses cheveux. Cela ne prit qu'un bref moment avant que sa main n'atterrisse sur l'endroit que j'avais coupé pour récupérer la sucette. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. « Monsieur ? »

Aussi c'était perdu d'avance d'espérer qu'elle ne remarquerait pas l'endroit où les cheveux étaient coupés quelques centimètres plus courts que le reste. Je haussais les épaules. « Vous vouliez votre sucette. »

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux et je pouvais dire qu'elle travaillait sur ce truc de disparition. Janet entra. « Très bien, messieurs, je vais devoir interrompre la réunion. Laissez-moi examiner le Major Carter et puis vous pourrez finir de lui raconter ses exploits. » Alors qu'elle finissait de parler, une infirmière passa dire à Janet qu'elle avait un appel téléphonique. Elle fit un signe de tête à Carter. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je traînai en arrière lorsque tout le monde partit. Je souris à Carter, sincèrement heureux qu'elle soit revenue. Je savais que j'allais devoir trouver un moyen de mentionner tout ce que j'avais compris durant ces quelques jours.

Elle me sourit. « Pour ce qui est d'être portée, monsieur, je pense que j'avais neuf ans avant que je ne marche quelque part sans y être forcée. Maman disait toujours que j'étais simplement affectueuse pour me faire pardonner tous les problèmes que j'occasionnai. »

J'acquiesçai. « Ca a marché. » Et comment. « Je vous attendrai dehors, Carter. » Je commençai à m'éloigner.

« Ne partez pas trop loin, monsieur. »

Je pivotai sur moi-même pour lui faire face, songeant à sa remarque qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Carter ? »

Elle rencontra mes yeux et sourit, démontrant la pleine puissance de ses fossettes une fois encore. « Je crois que vous me devez un Ondamania. »

Je la fixai en retour, réalisant le plein impact de ses mots. Elle se souvenait de ma promesse de lui acheter un nouveau Ondamania. Cela signifiait qu'elle se souvenait de tout – quand j'ai dit que je l'aimai, quand j'ai accepté de me marier avec elle. « Oui, m'dame. » Je fis un clin d'œil. « Mais ce Ondamania vient avec un dîner. »

Ses yeux dansaient lorsqu'elle acquiesça. « Le présentateur météo annonçait une tempête pour plus tard. Vous aurez peut-être besoin de moi pour vous protéger. »

« D'oh !(1) » Je me détournai et partis l'attendre, secouant la tête. J'étais dans le pétrin. J'attendais si impatiemment cela.

Ce fut alors que je me tenais à l'extérieur de la porte, m'appuyant contre le mur que je me rendis compte de quelque chose d'important. Malgré les affirmations de Loh'ran, Carter n'avait pas été heureuse quand elle était une enfant. Elle avait toujours cherché quelque chose d'autre, essayant de satisfaire sa curiosité. Quand elle avait grandi, elle avait enfin la Porte des étoiles pour la divertir. Mais même cela n'était pas suffisant.

J'étais le seul ayant le pouvoir de la rendre vraiment heureuse. Et j'avais pleinement l'intention de le faire.

Fin

---

_(1)__« D'oh ! » : si vous êtes fan des Simpsons, vous le saviez sûrement déjà, « D'oh ! » est l'exclamation fétiche de Homer Simpson. Elle est typiquement utilisée quand Homer se blesse, ou se rend compte qu'il a fait quelque chose de stupide, ou quand quelque chose de mauvais lui est arrivé. (source Wikipedia)_

_Note__ : voilà, vous êtes arrivés à la fin de cette fic. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Jessa a écrit une suite qui s'appelle 'Detour' que je traduirai un jour prochain. Mais avant, je traduirais sans doute une autre fic de Jessa, 'Incubus' que j'ai trouvée absolument irrésistible. _


End file.
